What a Crazy New World
by HopeForDuende
Summary: "WAIT SINCE WHEN WAS THERE A WINDOW IN MY ROOM? It seems I've woken up in a strangers bed. Who the hell's bed is this? "You're Scott McCall," I blurt out. "From Beacon Hills High." He smiles uncomfortably. "Yeah." OH MY G- I AM DREAMING! AND IT'S A FREAKING AWESOME DREAM.- What's a girl to do when she wakes up in the Teen Wolf universe with knowledge of the future? Let's find out
1. Scott McCall smells DIVINE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC.

Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Why is there light shining in my eyes? And why is it like- THREE TIMES THE SIZE OF A NORMAL LAMP? Urgh! Since when were jumbo sized lamps invented and who the hell put one in my room- I mean! come on global warming much? that thing must use so much electricity-

Oh wait nevermind it's the sun.

WAIT SINCE WHEN WAS THERE A WINDOW IN MY ROOM?

It seems I've woken up in a strangers bed. Who the hell's bed is this?

Maybe I was drunk- That's what happens when you're drunk right? You wake up in someone elses bed? But wait… I've never been drunk.

Speaking of which- WHY AM I SLEEPING UPSIDE DOWN ON THIS BED?

Oh and why the _frick _am I wearing spongebob pajama's?

Normally I wear Mickey Mouse pajamas- Screw Nickelodeon!

Alright well I guess I'll just get up and figure out why the hell I've woken up in a strange room.

Let's have a look around this corner…

AH GOOD IT'S A-

Oh nevermind it's just a cactus plant.

Who on earth wants to own a cactus plant?

"Honey?" I hear a strange and unusual voice ask.

Here we go. Time to talk with the natives. "I come in peace!" I shout and hold up my hands in the traditional 'peace sign'.

The mysterious and rather creepy older woman stands a few metres from me. (Wait am I in america now or something? 'Cause I just had this weird inkling to use FEET.)

So weird!

"Right well," the woman frowned in concern a moment before scoffing. WAIT LADY DON'T YOU DARE SCOFF AT ME! "Remember, don't go for a run today Tullia. The McCall's are coming over in an hour."

McCall? What? "Sure weird lady carrying a laundry basket," _Yeah! that's right I'm going to cross my arms to look far more superior than _**you**. "I'll play along with your _scheme_.

"Good girl," she says and then moves forward. Oh wait! No don't come any closer. I know karate… and boxing- OH NO the lady is approaching! Enemy is approaching! Shields up! Shields up-

Ah crap she kissed me on the forehead.

"Breakfast is downstairs honey," she says. Ah and she smiled at me too. How sickeningly sweet. Sweeter than cadbury chocolate (Oh my g- stop with making me want to convert things 'weird gut feeling'! I do not eat _Ben and Jerry's ice cream_.)

Yes! The creepy lady is gone!

Now to change out of these pajamas and get the heck out of here.

Before I'm roasted alive…

Or die from wild bears.

Although why would a wild bear be in the house?

What's that creepy lady been up to?

"Well girl," I say in a decidedly southern accent. "You got a sense of _style_!"

And whoever owned this closet did. Like- I'm talking hundred buck (NOT DOLLAR- BUCK!) sweaters and _real leather _boots.

Well, at least I woke up somewhere with tonne's of money.

NOPE! I must resist the temptation to steal that fancy lookin' pink handbag of _gloriousness _and _epicosity_.

Resist…

_Resist…_

**RESIST!**

Nope. Too late.

Now to sneak past weird-creepy-lady-whose-name-keeps-getting-decidedly-longer.

"Tullia! Where are you going? I thought I reminded you not to go for a run," the woman calls from the kitchen.

OH NO! I'm screwed. so screwed. "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I just don't like ben and jerry's ice cream and to be honest I NEVER understood the conversion of metres to feet and-"

"Honey?" The creepy-woman-with-a-weird-accent frowned. "You feeling alright?"

I just woke up in a weird bed and you're acting crazy, like I'm your daughter or something but- "Nope! Just fine thanks."

Smooth lie.

I'm so awesome.

"Alright well…" Creepy-woman-who's-still-holding-a-laundry-basket trails off. "Come eat."

**NO!** My one weakness! _FOOD!_

So screwed.

Please don't be bacon.

Oh my g- this woman has bacon!

**Bacon!**

"Maybe just…. one bite," I laugh nervously. Oh! Their counter stool are comfy! Like sitting on a cloud of dreams and fluffiness. Fleams! Get it, dreams and fluffiness… fleams?

Ah. I'm going bonkers.

SEE! BONKERS- NOT CRAZY! Screw American lingo.

Although wait- "Hey?" Bacon bits flew from my full mouth. "Where do we live again?"

"Beacon County, California," Mama-bear-with-still-creepy-and-weird-accent informs me.

Well sure! I've woken up in america all the way from Australia.

Next you're going to tell me that-

WAIT!

BEACON COUNTY?

"WAIT ONE MILLI-SECOND! Are we in Beacon Hills, by any chance?" I manners, I'm talking with my mouth full.

Glorious bacon…

Mmmmmm…

*Insert fat cat meme*

Mama-bear-with-still-full-laundry-basket-seriously-why-does-she-have-that-in-the-kitchen? suddenly bursts out in laughter. "Ah honey, you're real funny this mornin'," she then proceeds to _not answer my question!_

How rude!

And I thought pineapple's were rude when they pricked me… but this woman… grrrrr…

She's ruder than McRudyRudster

She's practically _ ._

She's basically! She's basically- _folding the laundry into the hall cupboard._

Oh good, finally.

Can't have creases. _We all know the pain of creased shirts._

Am I right?

"So lady," I say. _How to get away from her? _Ninja skills could really come in handy now. I should of taken that lesson- if only the pamphlet didn't look so **shady**. "How's about you let me use your phone."

Oh wait. I don't remember any of my own numbers.

How do you find people's numbers again? Oh right! Computers!

"Um," the lady drawled as I jumped at the large 'Mac in the adjoining room. HAHA! Apple rules. I'm starting to 'dig this household.' Maybe I can snoop around more.

What if they have a pet bear?

WHAT IF THEY HAVE DRUGS?

Oh crap have I been drugged.

"Honey," the now-free-of-laundry-basket-woman interrupts me.

WAIT THIS THING HAS A PASSWORD?

"What's the password?!" I shout as I smash my hand against the keyboard.

The woman behind me clicks her tongue. DID SHE JUST CLICK HER TONGUE AT ME? "Maybe you should go and sleep some more- you seem a bit… _off_."

"Sleep is overrated," damn right it is. "I need to phone home. E.T. Phone home. PHONE HOME!" Okay so the password isn't 123456.

Is it 'password'?

Nope.

What about…

Nope. I'm out of ideas.

WAIT!

HAHA IT WORKED! they left their password blank.

Noobs.

I am a hacking master.

"'Kay, I'm going to leave you now."

Okay so they use bing… not google.

URGH!

Forget about the girl living here having style.

She's style-less!

Um…

UNFASHIONABLE!

Yeah that's right.

Anyway let's bing home.

Hehe….

"Why are you searching 'Elissa Michen'?"

"School project," hah! What a joke I haven't gone to school in weeks. Yay for holidays! (NO I AM NOT SAYING SUMMER BREAK SHUT THE FRICK UP GUT FEELING!)

The still-creepy-woman-who-may-be-a-drug-lord clicked her tongue… again! What does she have something stuck to her mouth? "Sweet heart, school doesn't start for another week."

OH MY G- SHE JUST FELT MY FOREHEAD!

Move your hand away! I'm swatting it! Move it! I've got people to search! "You're a little warm."

"I don't get sick," I say stubbornly.

Okay so my name didn't come up with any results. What the hell is this?

Maybe if I try my parents names…

Damn my memory! It's so poop! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ONE FRICKIN' NUMBER!

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," the woman-whose-name-I-still-don't-know finally left.

Okay I give up. bing isn't working.

Maybe google?

Nope.

No results.

Okay this is weird.

The computer has a really weird lock screen.

I think the girl-who-lives-here-but-is-mysteriously-missing is into anime.

Or something.

Now what do I do?

"Excuse me woman," I step in front of her. *Cue commanding stare.* "Are you my mother?"

The lady-who-looks-like-a-turnip sighs. "Stop kidding around Tullia. The McCall's will be here soon and you're getting on my nerves."

"I'll take that as a yes," I salute her. "Thank you for your compliance."

She scoffs and trots off.

New approach: Sit and wait till someone less crazy comes by.

Preferably someone who doesn't think my name's Tullia.

I mean seriously… who names their child Tullia?

Why not something cool like…

Flare…

Or Alex….

I may be partially biased.

(Disney FTW.)

"The game's afoot Watson!" Time to search through the girls bedroom. (Why did I just want to say 'my' bedroom? It isn't _mine_.)

Detective skills activate.

"I guess it's just my woman's intuition," I say as I pick up a rather interesting looking phone. "But these people seem to be addicted to apple."

_iPhone *Cue shining light from the heavens_.*

"We need more sugar!" This girl has a really interesting collection of gum.

There's just 5 packs nicely organized on her desk.

Oh look! She likes music.

So many CD's. *Drool.*

Ah! so that's her name. Tullia Willmont.

Wait…

Wasn't that crazy lady calling me Tullia?

No… **Trippy**.

"Yo mama!" Time to test the theory.

Like birds and bread crumbs, crazy lady flocks to me!

I have a power!

_Power!_

To draw the crazy…

"What is it honey?" She says in a panic. Damn this Tullia girl's got a bunch of make up. "You scared me."

"There's not enough spice's," I inform her. She also has a lot of scented candles.

Tullia's _mother_. She's also crazy, as she seems to think _I'm _tullia. "Okay."

Yay she's gone again.

Alright. So either I've gone insane, cause I'm pretty sure I _should exist_.

Or I'm dreaming.

Huh that's it! I'm dreaming!

**So smart**.

Oh listen there! Someone's knocking on the front door!

Let's see who it is.

"Ah it's so good to see you Melissa," Tullia's mother greets.

_Wait a second._

"It's been too long," Melissa laughs. Oh my god she's- she's-

"Elle!" A boy shouts from behind her.

**But not just any boy**.

The newly-arrived-boy-who-looks-hella-familiar walks towards me with a grin and pulls me into a hug. "Does not compute," OH MY G- I HAVE THE WEIRD ACCENT TOO!

"You've gotten taller," he notices.

DOES NOT COMPUTE.

BRAIN HAS SHUT DOWN.

REBOOT?

_Yes._

Rebooting…

"Well you two have fun. I'll get to work on lunch for us," Tullia's mother says and turns to lean closely to Melissa as they walk towards the living room. "Now how's the hospital?"

Their voices trail off and familiar-boy-with-long-dorky-hair starts dragging my still form towards Tullia's bedroom. "Stiles called me earlier. Said to tell you hi."

"Stiles?"

Brain overload.

Reboot failed.

"Yeah," he grins and sits down at Tullia's office chair when we reach the room. "So, looking forward to school?"

Okay I have to answer him.

I have to answer this mysterious son-of-Melissa-McCall.

Come on mouth! MOVE!

"Cheesecake,"

Nice.

_Real smooth._

Boy-who-is-now-looking-at-me-like-I-am-crazy frowns. "Huh?"

Why am I using so many hyphens?

_Wait…_

**HOW DO YOU THINK HYPHENS?**

"You're Scott McCall," I blurt out. "From Beacon Hills High."

He smiles uncomfortably. "Yeah."

OH MY G- I _AM _DREAMING!

AND IT'S A FREAKING AWESOME DREAM.

"So I'm Tullia?" I ask.

Scott _freaking _McCall rolls his eyes. "Yeah."

"Then why'd you call me Elle?" I ask, dumbfounded.

**WAIT**. I'm dreaming that I'm _Scott McCall's friend_, a week before school starts?

And given his weird hair, I'm guessing we're in season 1.

Holy CRACKER JACKERS!

_Freaking _future werewolf (spoiler!) narrows his eyes in concern. "Is this some kind of prank?"

OH NO!

THE JIG IS UP! I repeat, _the jig is up!_

No one expects the spanish inquisit- "Nope. It's a dare,"

Smooth!

I'm so smooth!

I'm smoother than a banana smoothie.

Ah crap now I'm thirsty.

"So," Scott began. _Holy shit how am I not fangirling so hard right now? _"Someone dared you to…?"

"Pretend I have no memory!" Smooth! OMG I'm so awesome. Freaking _brilliant_.

Scott nodded. "Cool. You're doing pretty good so far."

"Right…" HAHA I can't believe he bought it.

Not because I wasn't amazing or anything…

Because I **was**.

"Well, anyway. Why do you call me Elle? And do I go to the same school as you? How old am I? What do I spend my time doing?" Was there anything else I wanted to ask? "Oh and where do I keep my money."

Scott blinked.

"Oh did I talk too fast?"

He rolled his eyes and reached accross me-

HOLY CRAP SCOTT IT LIKE INCHES FROM MY FACE!

-And grabbed my phone.

He then swiftly pressed number 3.

"Stiles," he greeted to the phone.

WHAT? I HAVE **STILES **ON SPEED DIAL?

THIS DREAM IS AMAZING.

IT'S LIKE TIM TAMS AND A CARAMEL MILKSHAKE COMBINED!

Ah crap now I'm hungry as well.

Ehm, waiter?

"Yeah, well Elle's pretending to have no memory and she's asking a bunch of questions," Ah, isn't Scott's voice _dreamy? _Haha see what I did there? Dreamy? Haha cause I'm in a dream. "Can you answer them for me? I can't keep up with her.

Oh now he was passing the phone to me!

And Stiles was on it!

MAYBE I CAN FINALLY FIND OUT HIS REAL NAME?

"Hello?" I squeak into the phone. Wow nice going, real cool and all.

"Hey Elle, what's this about a dare?" OH MY G- IT REALLY WAS STILES!

HOLY FANGASM!

SOMEONE REPLACE MY OVARIES.

WE NEED 20 CC'S OF CHOCOLATE MILK.

I tried to answer, but all that came out of my mouth was a weird gasping sound.

_Real smooth._

"Elle?" Both Stiles and Scott asked.

I cleared my throat. that's right, _die frog __**die**_. "It's a dare. I have to pretend like I have no memories. And I was asking Scott stuff but I guess I overwhelmed him."

_Holy shit I just said __**Scott**_!

"Right, well shoot," Stiles said. His voice was somewhat sceptical.

WAIT DID STILES JUST TALK TO ME?

BRAIN OVERLOAD.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. _Time for a classic 'say as much as you can in one breath' moment. _"Why do you call me Elle? And do I go to the same school as you? How old am I? What do I spend my time doing? And where do I keep my money?"

"Oh fun," Stiles said. He actually seemed amused by the challenge. "We call you Elle, cause you are the last to be born out of all of us and you were always last. So you were like 'hey, I don't like my name, so call me L, for last, cause I'm always last.' And then Scott, the genius he is-" said with much sarcasm "-suggested we just call you Elle."

HOLY SHIT SCOTT FRIGGIN' **MCCALL **NAMED ME?

"You go to Beacon Hills high, along with us. You're turning seventeen on the 27th of September and you spend most of your time practicing guitar or piano. Of course you're always hanging out with Scott and I, or Lydia. Finally, you have a savings card and some cash stuffed in one of your toy bears."

Well that's not too bad. I'm actually eighteen, but I guess dreams can seriously mess around with details.

Hold on…

"How do you know where Tullia- (err… I'm supposed to be Tullia) _I _(nice save) keep my cash."

"Found out pretty much as soon as we met. You're not very good at keeping secrets," Stiles explained.

I frowned. "When did we meet?"

"Your mother's been friends with Scott's since you were two or something. Scott introduced me to you when we were in our fourth year of school," Stiles answered easily.

HOLY CRUD KNUCKLES, SINCE FOURTH GRADE?

Scott then interrupted me by grabbing the phone from my hand. "Thanks- Yeah I'll deal. Talk to you tonight? Cool. Bye dude."

He then proceeded to end the call.

_iPhone's FTW…_

"That was **awesome!**" I say as I do a little dance.

Hell yeah I can swing my butt.

This dream is awesome, I already got to speak to Scott _and _Stiles!

Who knew my mind could be so creative?

Woot.

"Elle," Scott interrupted my solo-celebration. I turned to him and tried my best not to fangasm again. "So, school?"

I blinked.

"You looking forward to it?" He elaborated.

WAIT!

SCOTT ISN'T A WEREWOLF YET?

Oh this is awesome!

"You bet your cheesecake I am," I said and turned to my desk.

Now which draw would Tullia- I mean- _I_ keep my purse in.

Not the first.

Second?

Third?

Third time isn't always lucky apparently.

"Uh Elle," Scott's voice spoke up.

Ah! Shit another muffled squeal for his voice.

But my G- it's so freaking incredible.

*Drool.*

Oh hey! Scotty boy found my purse!

Well… Tullia's purse.

Which is mine…

Because I'm Tullia…

I'm also Elle. Which is a pretty epic nickname.

"Thanks!"

Oh wow I'm loaded.

There's like…

$600 in cash.

Wow…

"Scott," I ask, catching the boys attention.

AH HE ACTUALLY TURNED! AWESOME!

"Yeah?"

"Can we go shopping?" I asked.

I'd never held so much cash in my life. I have a job sure, well outside of this dream. It's pretty cool to have so much money. I wondered how though, it didn't look like Tullia's mother, my mother, had a ring on her finger.

So no father…

Guess Tullia's mother, _my mother _(gotta get used to that) had a pretty wonderful job.

Or something...

Scott shrugged and spun on the office chair. "It's your car."

"I have a car?" I gasped.

Wow I run fast.

Scott does too apparently.

Aha! Of course this house has a bowl for keys.

Now, the garage.

Oh my G-

"Is that a… a-?"

"Yup," Scott laughs. "It's a nice car. Silver Porsche Boxster. You got it for your last birthday."

Wow, convenient he's explaining my- Tuallia's -life story.

Oh well, gotta give a dream some slack.

"It's beautiful."

Oh my- the metal tasted so good.

And the smell! Oh lord!

I'm in car heaven.

"This is better than a thousand cheesecakes."

It really was.

Scott moved to sit in the passenger seat, but I couldn't seem to take my cheek off the hood of the car. "Shopping?" Scott prompted.

"Lunch!"

Oh damn my mother had incredible timing.

"You weren't heading out were you?" She asked from the doorway to the garage.

Scott shook his head bashfully and dashed inside.

I remained glued to the car.

A glue formed of love and adoration.

Ah… this car was truly beautiful.

"Honey," _My _mother laughed. "You can fondle your car later. Come have lunch."

I had to wonder why we had such a boring house.

Like, there was no _color!_

I liked color.

Ah, can you get homesick in a dream?

Scott sat opposite to me, and Melissa was engaged in a lively conversation with my mother as I served myself. She'd set out a really yummy looking chicken.

And I mean come on, who doesn't like chicken?

"So, are you going to tell me who dared you?" Scott asked after a sip of lemonade.

Blergh. I hated lemonade.

"Nope," Ooo she also set out some carrot. I love carrots. This woman knew me too well. _Creepy_. "That's for me to know and for you to _never _find out."

He grinned and stole a chicken leg off my plate. "Hey!" I shrieked.

That's right Scott, get your hand slapped.

"No fighting at the table," my mother hissed.

Hissy snake.

"Sorry Ma," I drawled but kicked Scott under the table.

Haha. I don't play by no rules son!

"Elle," Scott growled lowly and stole the last of my chicken legs.

OH HE WAS GOING DOWN!

DOWN TO DOWNTOWN!

TO DONKEY TOWN!

"Take that!"

Haha, how you like getting your foot stomped on?

Yay! Seems I won!

Scott ain't gonna bother me no more.

That's right! I just beat Scott McCall, future werewolf.

Dream or not, I'm friggin' super. More super than cheesecake.

"Tullia, how about you and Scott clean up today," My mother suggested.

Ah yay.

Love cleaning.

Like…

_Love _cleaning.

"You're terrible at this," He really is. All he did was bring the dishes to the sink.

I'm the one rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher.

Pfft. Boys.

Scott shrugs.

OH SCOTT MCCALL DID NOT JUST GIVE ME ATTITUDE!

Freaking Penguin piss.

"School?" Scott prompted.

Hah! I'd avoided talking about it all afternoon.

"Don't know."

Short and simple.

Smooth as a butterfly.

"I'm looking forward to it," he comments. "I'm going to make first line this year."

*Cue dramatic clashings of plates as I drop them in shock.*

HOLD ON SCOTT DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

Oh jeez I'm fangirling.

Breathe.

In out.

In and out.

In out.

In…

WHAT COMES AFTER IN?

"You must be looking forward to seeing Lydian again at least," Scott comments.

THANK GIBBERLY PENGUINS THAT HE ISN'T SEEING MY MAJOR FREAK OUT RIGHT NOW. Okay, breathe Tullia. In and out. There we go.

"Lydia," Haha ready for this one guys? "I'm definitely excited to see her again."

THAT'S RIGHT! I'm going to meet Lydia _friggin' _Martin!

Best. Dream. Ever.

"I still don't get it," Scott admits as he turns back to me. QUICK COVER ALL SIGNS OF FANGASM. "You and Lydia. Friends."

"How long have I been friends with her again?" I prompt sneakily.

So sneaky.

"I'm getting sick of this dare already," Scott sighs. "You were her lab partner last year. Since then you hang out in class and after school. You sit with us at lunch of course."

This dream though, it's so kind and generous. So much information sharing for free!

And everyone knows I LOVE FREE STUFF!

Time to be even more sneaky. "Do I have a boyfriend?"

Ah, fail.

That wasn't blunt or anything. Nope. Nopedy Nope.

Scott turns and quirks a brow at me. _Don't quirk your brow at me mister_. "No."

"Ah," Can't believe Tullia didn't have a go at Scott. But then again I'm all for Scallison. "Shame."

Finally done with the dishes!

Yes!

#DonewithDishes

"Hey what day is it today?" I ask as we move towards the living room.

Don't squeal, _Scott's shoulder just brushed against you, _don't squeal.

He hums thoughtfully. Oh damn that's a nice hum. "Friday."

It's friday, friday, _gotta get down on friday._

"Wait, do I have a license?" I don't know american driving laws.

But I did drive in Australia.

Huh… I'd have to drive on the right side of the road wouldn't I?

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have a car," Scott scoffed and sat on the couch.

Ohhh the couch was uber comfy.

What was it? A Laz-e-boy? "Hey honey," my mother greeted me.

Well, it'll take some getting used to.

I did like honey.

Not just the nickname, but actual honey.

Yummy.

"Yo ma," I greeted back.

Hmm.

I wonder…

OMG! I'M LEANING ON SCOTT'S SHOULDER!

HAH AND HE ISN'T PUSHING ME OFF!

WOOT!

"I'm picking up more shifts at the hospital, hopefully it will work out with when they go back to school. Scott's been so helpful," she smiles fondly. "But what about you Steph? How's the firm?"

Firm?

Is my mother a _lawyer?_

"Really good actually. We've been getting a lot more clients lately, and I'm up for a promotion- less hours than I'm working now," she says as she sips her coffee.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Maybe I shouldn't have butted in so suddenly.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Congratulations Mrs. Willmont."

"Well I think it's about time," Melissa announced. Hells yeah Melissa, you go woman. Melissa had always been a favorite of mine- Mama McCall. "But, enough about work. We've got two beautiful kids going into their Sophomore years and I haven't heard a word from Scott about it."

She looked at her son pointedly

Haha Scott!

"Yes. That's right. How is lacrosse Scott?" My mother asks.

Well he's going to be awesome, and I can't wait to see him play!

Well… nevermind. This is a dream, and I'm probably going to wake up soon.

Damn. Sad feels.

"What about you Tullia?" Melissa asked me.

Oops, zoned out.

"You're going to have to repeat that command captain."

Scott chuckles.

YES! I'd made Scott smile!

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this year," she repeated.

Oh.

Ummm…

"I want to get a boyfriend," I blurt out before I can stop myself.

Oops.

Damn mouth.

Both mothers giggle at me, whilst Scott looks at his feet.

Ooops I've made him uncomfortable.

"Um, but seriously? I don't know."

That's right, what was I going to do?

Oops. I forgot again.

This is just a dream.

"Thankyou for having us over Steph," Melissa says eventually, and I watch as she stands to leave. "We'll have to catch up again once school returns."

Hey look! Scott's standing too!

Oh and now he's moving to hug me again!

"See you Elle," he says as he pulls back. "I'll call you later okay?"

Holy crud on a peacock! I'd been hugged again!

"Yup," I squeak.

Note to self, must stop squeaking.

Oh dear lord, am I turning into a mouse?

Oh they're gone now.

"That was nice," Ah, look, creepy-lady is sighing. "I've got work to do, I'll see you later honey."

And... now she's gone too.

Weird.

This house is eerily quiet.

OH MY G- IS THAT A BEAR?

No it's just a lamp.

Freaking lamps.

Maybe I should go back to my room.

Well it's Tullia's room…

But anyway.

Her room's nice.

Ah look! She has The Darkest Minds.

Awesome. My friend told me to read that.

I'm going to read it.

Gosh, everything in this house is so comfortable.

Although this bed is a little too soft for me.

Well, I'm not fussy.

Wait, why am I hearing the spongebob theme right now?

Oh of course.

It's Tullia's ringtone.

URGH!

I **need **to change that.

"Hello?"

Hmm. I wonder if Tullia answered the phone a specific way.

"Tullia? Hey it's Lydia,"

OH MY G- FANGASM!

I LOVE LYDIA!

_Her hair is so pretty_.

"H-Hi Lydia."

Urgh, stutter.

Smooth.

"Pick me up. We're going to get dinner tonight, I need to talk to someone. Everyone's been an ass lately and I'm sick of it."

WOW SHE WANTED TO TALK TO ME?

So cool!

Wait…

"Can you text me your address?"

Lydia scoffed. "What?"

"I'm doing this dare where I pretend to have no memory," I elaborated. I hope she buys that.

Heck, I don't even really buy that.

"Urgh, seriously Tullia. You always get into the worst sh- nevermind. I'll see you in an hour."

Oh damn Lydia is as cool in dreamland as she is on T.V.

Well sweet.

Okay, the phone beeped.

Enter the address in the GPS…

Ah good! She's only twenty minutes away.

Now… to get dressed.

Let's see.

'Donut touch me' Tee, check.

Ruby biker jacket, check.

Black ripped skinny jeans, check.

Black platform high heel sandals, check.

And… YES! Disney princess tattoo backpack, hell's yeah!

Okay, now to grab my purse and cellphone…

And I'm off!

"Bye ma!" She probably wouldn't hear me but oh well.

Ah, it's the car again. The beautiful car that I can't believe I own. Dreamland FTW.

Okay, let's see how she drives.

Oh! That's so cool! The hood comes down!

*Cue squeal of delight.*

Alright, it's really weird driving in America.

But is that Lydia's house?

Oh my god this song on the radio is awesome.

I beep the horn and roll down the window. "Lydia!"

"Coming!" I hear her call. She has a nice house, I had to admit.

She has a really cute strappy skater dress on, Lydia really had a sense of style.

Better than mine for sure.

"Hey," I greet.

She glances at me and flashes a quick smile. "I approve."

"Of what?" I ask before her eyes flicker pointedly to my clothes. "Oh. Well that's awesome!"

I had Lydia Martins seal of approval!

*Squeal.*

Wait.

"Where we heading?"

She pulls out her phone. "Um. Probably the mall just up the road, Left, right, left and then straight."

"Okie dokie," I chirp happily.

Yay Lydia is giving me directions!

Best. Dream. Ever.

"So I'm thinking of Jackson and everything. He just isn't getting it anymore you know? I mean I asked him yesterday if he was coming next weekend, and he just shrugged. _Shrugged!_"

Oh right, this was back when they were dating.

"You know Lydia," How to go about this? I was pretty stealthy. Yup, so stealthy… "Maybe you should try dating someone else."

"Like who?" She asks as she locks her phone.

I bite my lip and gesture vaguely with one hand. _I still had to drive_. "Someone different. Like, not in the normal groups you hunt through."

"Give me a name," she says, looking eager.

Hmm. I didn't ship Stydia 100%, but if I got Lydia to go out with Stiles… He may just hug me. And I like hugs. Especially ones from Stiles. "Someone smart, and cute too."

"Tell me already," Lydia said, sounding threatening. But I knew from her expression she wouldn't hurt me.

Spit it out mouth! "Stiles."

"Are you serious?" She says through a gasp.

Oh look! Parking lot!

We're here.

"Yes."

Lydia suddenly slaps me on the shoulder.

Oh damn I just got slapped by Lydia!

"No," she says sternly and then hops out the car.

URGH! Why was Lydia always so stubborn.

"Coffee first, then we'll go and pick out a new phone for me," she announces.

Oh coffee! I like coffee!

The barista is smiling at me. Better smile back.

Lydia picks a booth at the back, and I sit opposite her.

Okay compared to the chairs at home, these ones aren't nearly as comfortable.

Finally a change!

"What about you?" Lydia asks. "You finally got a crush yet?"

"Nope," I pipe. "Have I even dated anyone yet?"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "This is stupid. Who the hell would dare you to pretend like you have no memory? Seems like a waste of a dare."

I shrugged.

Personally if I could dare someone I'd have to dare Lydia to eat cheesecake.

Nobody appreciates cheesecake enough!

Viva la cheesecake revolution!

"It's been fun."

Not a lie.

It has been fun.

"Maybe for you. What about Scott?" Lydia asks.

I gape.

"Scott's got his own penguin," I grumble.

Penguins and fish, all of them are annoying as hell.

Lydia doesn't have any idea what I'm talking about.

"He's taken," I say instead.

She sighs.

Lydia has such a beautiful sigh.

And I'm still insanely jealous of her hair.

"We'll find you someone," she says with a shrug. "Now are you done?"

Hmm, well my cup is still half full but…

"Yup."

I really want to see Lydia shop!

Unfortunately she doesn't go straight for the iPhone.

"Are we still meeting on wednesdays?" She asks absently.

Why must she be eyeing the non-apple touch phones?

"For?" I prompt.

Oh hey! Perfect time to change my spongebob ringtone.

"Studying of course," she brushes her hair back.

Oh this dude looks like he could change a ringtone.

"I want Disney's Phineas and Ferb's ringtone for my phone," I tell him.

Lydia chokes behind me. "Really?"

"Yup," Phineus is so adorable. "I hate Spongebob."

She glares at me. "No, you love that sponge."

"I'm afraid my fetish for dish washing equipment is over."

Haha yes! I made Lydia laugh!

Why is she going for such a big phone?

URGH. Big phones.

"So, I'm thinking we could get Chinese for take away. Then we'll watch a movie back at my place and you can stay over."

"My mother won't mind?" I ask.

Lydia brushes her hair back again as she's handed her new phone.

Ah I love paper bags.

Especially yellow ones.

"Of course not. She trusts you more than I trust Versace to keep me beautiful."

Did Lydia just?

"Did you just?"

Her giggle cut me off.

"Well anyway, sure. Chinese sounds good."

Can we just-

Can I just-

Take a moment.

I'm about to sleep over at Lydia's place.

_Lydia freaking Martin!_

And once again-

Best. Dream. Ever.

Lydia once again directs me to a good take out place.

She really should voice a GPS system.

"I'll go get it, you can wait here," Lydia says as she hops out.

Wow, nice.

Time to close the roof up, looks like it's going to rain.

Convertibles are so cool.

When I wake up I have to buy one.

If I have the money…

"Okay, let's go," she says as she slides back into the seat.

I nod and let her direct me again.

Wow, Beacon Hills is kinda quiet at night.

"My parent's aren't home so we can claim the lounge room. I'll set up the movie."

"Notebook?" I guessed.

I'd actually never seen The Notebook.

Oh I was right!

She did pick The Notebook.

Score one for me!

I had our meals on plates when I finally joined Lydia. She grabbed us a bottle of water and started the movie.

I couldn't help but continue glancing at Lydia.

I mean, I was sitting next to Lydia Martin!

Maybe I could-

Aha! I can hug Lydia!

Awesome.

Like **unbelievably awesome**.

But…

It's a dream.

A dream that I don't really want to end.

Here's the thing though.

In everything that I knew… when you went to sleep in a dream, the dream ended.

And it was getting late.

And Lydia and I were both yawning.

Which meant…

I was going to sleep soon.

*Cue grieving silence.*

Eventually, Lydia picked up on this.

She's so epic… like an epic penguin.

"What's up?"

"Just… thinking."

It was true. I was thinking.

Although you can't stop thinking…

She turned from the movie- which was now rolling credits. "About what?"

I shrugged. "I've just had a really good day… and I don't want it to end."

"Well, we can hang out tomorrow again, but Jackson will be tagging along."

Ah, it would be awesome to meet Jackson.

More awesome than a hundred free cheesecakes.

_With blueberry icing_.

"Yeah," I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Huh… seemed I had different hair here too.

Long…

Decidedly a dark red…

Curly.

Hmm.

Nice.

"Okay, well I'm tired. You coming?" Lydia stands and moves towards her bedroom.

Here it goes.

Time for this dream to come to an end.

"Yeah."

I frown. "One last thing Lydia," Last words right? Yolo. "Please go out with Stiles? For me."

Lydia holds my gaze for a long time, before her lips curl into a smile. "Fine."

And then she turns and walks off.

I sigh and smile sadly.

Time to wake up.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm more than happy to continue this story, just make sure to let me know in your _review_. This idea came to me from seeing other stories with the same concept, but I thought I'd try something a little different. Hence the sporadic and harebrained first character view. It is supposed to be _funny _so if you think it's stupid, that's the point! _Enjoy it_, don't hate it XD Please... :)_

_If I am to continue this story, _the plot **will change_,_**_because that's what Elle/Tullia will do to it!_

_So, if you enjoyed and want me to continue _review!

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose

P.S I in no way was the first to come up with the whole "OC wakes up in universe with future knowledge" concept. But I may or may not be the first to implement it with Teen wolf (I've tried to find some stories with this concept.) If I am, then good luck to anyone else who wants to try this concept. If I am not, huge shoutout to whoever implemented it! *I definitely want to read it, so pm me it*


	2. Lydia has STYLE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

Thank you guys for all your support! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Ah this bed is tiny. There's like a warm wall right next to me.

Why is the wall moving?

And why is it _breathing?_

Wait a second!

Lydia!

Lydia?

_Lydia?_

WHAT!

"Morning," she mumbles, waking from my movement.

Holy sh- Why didn't I wake up?

"Morning," I reply absently.

Hold on.

Am I- Am I not going to wake up?

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower," she stretches and climbs out of bed.

Shower. Yes.

"Tullia?" Lydia's voice carried from the doorway. "You okay?"

This isn't a dream.

It can't be.

My dreams have never been this long.

What was I doing before… before waking up as Tullia?

Sleeping?

Yeah.

So why- What-

Shit.

"I'm okay," I reassured Lydia.

That was a lie.

This can't be real…

People don't just wake up in other's bodies.

Especially not in a fictional universe…

I mean, don't get me wrong, this is super cool.

But also super scary.

Lydia eventually comes back with wet hair.

I should probably move.

Can't move.

Okay brain, get over yourself.

Seriously, I kinda need to move.

My legs are gonna fall asleep soon.

Brain.

_Brain._

"Tullia? You look like you're going to cry."

Shit.

Uh, brain, screw you.

"Sorry," I blurt and rub at my eyes. "Just thinking."

"You're thinking too much," Lydia teases, but the concern is clear in her eyes.

Hah… Lydia Martin concerned over me…

I feel the bed dip beside me, and turn to see Lydia sitting. "Come on Tullia. I've been complaining about Jackson, now it's your turn to tell me what's going on with you."

"It's just…"

But what is it?

Am I really… Really alive? In the Teen Wolf universe?

Sure I'd heard of this kind of thing, but-

It's just so weird.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm here okay? But anyway. I'm going to go get ready for lunch with Jackson. are you coming today?" She asks.

I shrug.

Do I want to spend more time with Lydia?

Lydia.

Wow.

She's… real.

Isn't she?

I'm really in this world.

"No I think I'm going to home."

I then finally move.

_Thanks brain. _A little late though.

"Alright," Lydia says slowly as she brushes her hair back. "Don't forget to call me if you need _anything_."

I nod and smile at her. "Thanks Lydia."

"Right. Any time."

Alright, time to get in the car.

What to do?

Maybe I should try and contact home again.

But… I don't exist.

Neither did my mother or father when I checked…

This sucks.

Oh well, I'll roll the roof back. It always makes me feel better.

Nope. Didn't make me feel better.

What about the radio?

Nope.

*Cue overly dramatic sigh.*

hmm, how to cheer myself up?

Oh!

Scott.

_I can call Scott_.

Okay, so I made it home without getting lost.

Awesome.

I'm so pro with my internal GPS.

"Hi ma!" I call as I enter.

I had a key to the house.

Feels kind of weird to have it.

"Oh honey, welcome back."

Ah.

Creepy-lady is once again holding a laundry basket.

"Thanks ma," I grin and gesture upstairs. That's right I'm adjusting my backpack strap. "Going to go do… stuff."

She nods. "Alright."

"Okay, bye!"

Don't get scared by the cactus again.

Please.

AH SH- WHAT'S THAT?

Oh right.

The cactus.

Okay maybe I'll hold off calling Scott.

It's only eleven in the morning. He probably isn't even awake yet.

_Boys…_

So what do I do then?

what does a teen who just awoke int he Teen wolf universe do?

Well I know what I'm going to do!

Lycanthropy study time!

Hell's yeah going to get my study hat on…

Oh wait I don't have my study hat in this world.

Damn.

Note to self, buy a new study hat.

Or should I get a study beanie?

OH! One with penguins on it!

Okay let's see.

Good, I have a laptop in my room.

Bing? Again?

Urgh.

Okay.

Search um…

Search words…

Werewolf?

Ah, too many stupid results.

Lycanthropy?

Stupid results again.

Wow, how did Stiles do this?

Oh wait! Here we are.

Oh, nevermindd. I know all this from watching Teen Wolf…

Wait…

Yes! I know what to do!

Okay, new file.

Password locked please.

(This whole household doesn't seem to use passwords. Not even the laptop had one. Urgh, noobs.)

Hmm, what should my password be?

Well… If I don't exist then.

*Evil laughter.* I know what I'm using.

Okay, now to open a document.

Let's do this.

New contents.

Okay! Let's crack my knuckles and get typing.

I'll start with season one, then all the other episodes.

Well… Maybe just season one for today.

Let's see…

Better include the plot of the episode.

And Character list too.

What else?

Urgh… Let's Bing it.

What to include in story synopsis?

Okay locations too.

Ummm.

"Tullia! Lunch!"

Wow, had it been that long already?

Okay, lock the file and close the lid.

Sweet, progress!

Okay, great now my mind has nothing to do.

Don't think about home-Don't think about home- Don't think about-

"That's a lot of sauce," my mother comments.

Oops. Kind of blanked out there.

"H-Yeah," I defend. "I like sauce."

I quickly sweep some of the sauce into the sink when she isn't looking.

Oh and look! She isn't carrying a laundry basket anymore.

"I'm going back to work on monday, and you have an interview soon too right?"

A what?

Interview?

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes and takes another mouthful of her salad. "You said you had a job interview."

Cool!

Good ol' Tullia was trying to get a job.

"I don't know Ma," I said. "I didn't really consider how busy this year was going to be."

She nodded. "I did mention that when you told me about your plan."

"Are you sure that'd be okay?" I asked as I picked at my meal. "Me not getting a job?"

My new-temporary-creepy-mother smirked. "Not at all. Just pass school honey."

Oh hah! Like that would be a problem! I've already nearly finished it in my world (or whatever the normal world is called) and I was on a B+ grade.

"Thanks Ma."

Tullia had a pretty awesome mother.

"Alright well, I'm going out in a bit. I'll bring back dinner okay?" She said as she stood up.

I nodded and watched as she headed to her room.

Let's see.

Clean dishes.

What else can I waste my time doing?

I kind of want to go for a drive again.

I mean come on, that car is awesome.

But where would I go?

Where could I possibly want to visit in the Teen Wolf universe?

#Wink.

"Ma! I'm going for a drive!" I call, even though I know she won't hear me.

Making sure to grab my phone, I quickly dash to my room and change into a salmon low cut maxi dress before pulling on some checkered knee socks and dashing into the garage.

For this I'd need my GPS.

Let's see… Search for news articles on my phone…

Ah! There it is!

Wait, I need to make a stop first.

Okay. I'll quickly buy some stuff and then get going again.

Damn, only fifty bucks? for all that?

Sweet.

Well this road isn't scary and freakishly bumpy or anything…

Ah! Here we are.

Wow this place really is… burned down.

The Hale house, ladies and gentlemen!

Well, I guess I'll just put the stuff inside and look around for a bit.

When exactly did Derek awave?

*Cue Fangasm.*

Calm down ovaries.

"Derek?" I call, although I doubt he is here.

Hmm, well the place needs work.

What's the time?

Two in the afternoon?

Yeah I've got a few hours.

Let's get to work!

_Bob the builder…_

Well it's harder to hammer than I thought it would be.

Oh well, it's a good time waster.

Now how to build a desk that comes from a flatpack.

Nope, screw instructions. Let's just chuck those away…

Okay well that desk doesn't look _too _messed up. I might have placed one of the panels on backwards but- eh.

Now to figure out the chairs and I'm done!

Wow it gets dark quickly here.

Let's see. I think this chair looks a little messed up…

Ah damn. I put the legs on the wrong side.

Stupid.

Cool, it isn't too hard to fix my fail.

Go me!

"Well that's that," I declare.

Hmm, five in the afternoon, not too bad.

Maybe I can come back later.

No… I've got other things to do.

Mother isn't home when I get back, so I hurry upstairs to shower and change into a knit dress that serves as an uber warm nightgown.

Well, this got boring fairly quickly.

I'll take a break from writing down the plot of Teen Wolf.

I will just read The Darkest Minds then.

Until I pass out.

Or Mother comes home with food.

_Food_.

Damn this book is awesome.

but my eyes are heavy.

Oh dear.

Guess food will have to wait.

"Honey you awake?"

Who the hell is shaking me?

DON'T MAKE ME KARATE CHOP YOUR ASS TO SMITHEREENS!

Oh wait it's just my creepy-laundry-loving-mother.

Two time's I've fallen asleep.

Still haven't woken up.

"Cheesecake," I mumble dreamily as I rub my eyes.

My mother sighs. She's so disappointed in me.

Haha.

But… _cheesecake._

"Breakfast is ready. I'm going out again today and there's leftovers from last night for lunch."

Ohhh, leftovers!

I love leftovers.

Almost as much as vegemite.

Ah I miss vegemite.

"Have a good day ma," I tell her.

She kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

Hmm. What to do today?

Oh wow it's ten in the morning already?

Jees I slept in.

Ooh a text!

Let's see…

_Hey, call me when you can. I want to check up on you._

_Xo Lydia_

Daww. Lydia is so incredible.

Seriously.

The feels are real.

Ah! Don't Fangasm! You already fangasm'd like seven time's yesterday.

Well let's call Lydia.

"Heya!" I greet.

"You sound better," she comments, relief clear in her voice.

Ah, she really was worried about me.

"I am," I answer. "I've been trying not the think."

Lydia laughs.

Yay! _I made Lydia laugh again_.

"So anyway, how did it go with Jackson?"

I'm going to go get breakfast.

My creepy-bear-hiding-mother seems to make awesome breakfast.

"We talked."

I scoff.

"You mean you yelled at him?"

"That too," she said, smile in her voice. "But it worked, for now. I ordered some new clothes too. They should be here on Wednesday, you going to come try them on with me?"

Yeah, let's say no to Lydia!

Pfft.

"I'd love to," I chirp as I stuff my mouth with bacon.

Mmm, bacon.

Hmm.

Tullia supposedly ran often, and my body was kind of fidgety…

In the old-world-I-still-don't-know-what-to-call I used to swim a lot.

Maybe I should go for a run today.

"Good. We need new outfits for when school starts. I'm not having the same thing as last year happen _ever _again," she says sourly.

I blink. "What happened last year?"

"Wow? You're still on that dare?"

"Yup."

Hmm, I really miss vegemite. all this house has to spread over toast is peanut butter and jam.

Eww.

Lydia sighed. "Well I'm not going to believe it verbally. So enjoy eating, I'm going to the spa with mom today," she said.

"Sounds good," I said, bacon bits flying wildly.

As soon as the line ended I placed the phone down and took a long swig of orange juice.

Alright, let's go for a jog.

The weather here was really nice, a little dry, but it was about as good as it got back home.

In the world-where-I'm-two-years-older.

Wait, why am I hearing Phineas and Ferb's theme song?

OH WAIT!

Phone!

Only thirty minutes into my run and I'm already being interrupted.

"Yello?" I greeted.

Wonder who's calling.

"Elle?" I hear a decidedly Stiles like voice ask. "You on a run?"

"Yeah," I gasp. "How'd you guess?"

His smirk is clear in his voice. "You're breathing. So I'm calling to see if you want to hang out tonight, Scott's going to dinner with his mother, and dad's on duty. So I'm bored."

Hold on.

STILES IS ASKING ME TO HANG OUT WITH HIM!

Hold the phone…

Literally.

It's slipping from my hand.

"Of course I'd love to hang out with you!" I shout into the phone before I can stop myself.

Oops.

"Not so loud," Stiles hisses. "I think you burst my ear drums."

"Sorry," I apologies quickly. "Wait, so text me your address."

AH! I was going to get **Stiles's address**!

"Oh right, the dare," he mumbles and I start running again. "Okay, well I'm just- Going to- To hang up now. So I can text you."

"Got it," I breathed.

CONTAIN THE FANGIRL SQUEAL.

CONTAIN IT.

**CONTAIN IT**.

Ah good the call.

Time to fangasm.

I wondered if anyone driving past me thought I was crazy, giving how much I was screaming hysterically.

Okay now, I needed to figure out how I wasn't going to faint at the sight of Stiles.

I mean.. Scott was awesome. And when he hugged me I pretty much _did _faint. But I'd always been biased towards Stiles.

But, first things first, shower.

We had an awesome shower.

The water heater for this place was great.

Right, now to eat lunch.

I can worry about what I'm going to wear later.

Sweety, Tullia had an awesome collection of movies.

Let's see…

Ah, Meet The Robinsons Is always a classic.

Dang, these leftovers really were awesome.

Score two for Ma.

Breakfast and lunch.

I knew food was my weakness.

Right well, this movie is still awesome, but it's not a very good distraction.

Sad feels, sad feels, go away.

Go away sad feels.

Come again another day.

I'm in the Teen wolf world and I'm watching a movie I've seen before.

And I thought I was smart!

Let's see…

What exactly would Stiles classify as _tonight_?

Like 6 at night, onwards? Or earlier?...

Argh, I feel like a teen going on their first date.

Okay, it's four now…

I'll just.. put on another movie?

Sounds good.

Oh and maybe I should make a list!

Okay good I like lists.

Where was my mother's office again?

Ah here it is.

Journal… Blank journal…

Aha!

But it's blue.

Eh.

I guess the color doesn't matter too much.

Wait! I'm an idiot.

I have a flippin' _iPhone_.

I'll just make the list on that.

Screw paper.

No offence to trees of course, I love trees.

Now.

List of things I want to do in the TW universe:

_Hmm_.

_For Season 1, meet Derek._

_Help Scott control his wolf powers._

_Try to keep them from getting their ass kicked so much._

_Deal with Peter._

_Befriend Stiles. _Definetly. Stiles is awesome. My favorite character for sure.

_Kill Kate!_

Three exclamation marks for uber definity.

Alright.

Now, to dress for Stiles.

Hmm.

Definetly going to have to go with the disney backpack again.

Black vest top and ripped skinny jeans.

Oh! And a pair of Converse's.

Sweet, I can drive in the car again!

I love this car.

Alright GPS where is Stiles's house?

I feel like I'm going in circles.

Oh nevermind I think that's his jeep.

Ah so cool!

It's _Stiles's jeep._

I have to take a photo!

Oh yeah camera take that picture.

"Elle?"

Oh crap!

I've been caught!

I've been caught red handed!

"I didn't do it I swear! They made me do it!"

Yes! Smooth!

Quick thinking.

Stiles blinked.

"Uh, alright. You coming inside?"

OH MY G- STILES IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!

**STILES IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!**

_Stiles is standing in front of me!_

Breathe.

Imagine your happy place.

Running water.

Baking sun.

Ooo… baking.

_Cookies…_

"Elle," Stiles stepped closer.

AH HE'S SO CLOSE!

Can I hug him?

Quick! stop me from glomping him!

"You got this weird look on your face," Stiles said slowly. "Like your trying not to pee or something."

I blinked.

"You're Stiles."

"Yes," he grinned. He slowly approached, holding his hands up as though calming a wild monster. "And you're Elle, now come inside and help me order pizza."

Pizza?

Oh no! My one weakness!

Once again I've been foiled by food…

"I bags peporoni!"

Ah Stiles's house.

Quick! More pictures!

I hope Stiles doesn't see.

Yay he isn't looking!

Quick, take a picture of his fridge.

Ah… I'm such a stalker.

Okay, enough photo's now.

"Stiles," I sang. I love singing. I need to sing more. "When's the pizza getting here?"

On a side note, penguins are good at singing.

Singing penguins!

"I just ordered it. So we playing Mecha Flare 2, or Super Stick Revolution?"

AM I GOING TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH HIM?

TOO AWESOME.

_TOO FREAKING __**AWESOME**_

Awesome overload.

"Whichever one you beat me at," I want to try to beat him.

Tullia was probably a scrub at games compared to me.

#GetWrecked.

Stiles moved forward and started up the Xbox.

Oh his couch was comfy.

Maybe even more comfy than mine.

"So… What are we going to do about Scott?"

Wow Stiles was good at video games.

But I was better.

"What about Scott?"

Hah! Take that Stiles! Die!

_Die! Die! __**Die!**_

"He's- He's all caught up on this first line thing you know? And there's no way he's going to make it this year."

Oh no he got me!

Man down! _Man down._

"Well, I think everything tends to work out on its own."

Technically I'm cheating. Because I know the future.

But Stiles doesn't need to know this.

"Uh- Sure. So… You seen Lydia recently?"

Daww, Stiles is so cute when he talks about Lydia.

OH NO! MISSILES INCOMING!

Quick! Press the trigger! Press the trigger!

"Yeah. She's as beautiful as ever and, guess what?"

"What?"

Hah he's so eager.

Now's my chance!

Kill! _Kill._

"I got her to promise to go on a date with you."

YES!

I WON!

WOO!

I just beat Stiles!

_Victory dance._

Wait.

Stiles isn't moving.

"Stiles?"

Don't make me slap you.

"You-You did-What?"

Ha! I think I made Stiles speechless.

He's so cute when he's flustered.

"What do you say?" I sung teasingly.

He blinked again.

Deer in the headlights expression has never been so accurate.

Daww… deers.

They're so cute.

Not as cute as singing penguins.

"If you're serious, then thank you. If you're kidding around, I will kill you."

The doorbell rang.

Hmm.

"Tell you what, go get the pizza and I'll call Lydia. Then the two of you can arrange your date for tomorrow? How's that sound?"

Stiles practically flew to the door.

Yay! Time to unlock my iPhone again.

Apple…

Mmm…

"Lydia?"

I'm never going to get used to being able to call Lydia.

It's better than a handful of baby penguins.

"Oh, hey Tullia."

"Just calling to see if you want to arrange your _date _now. I'm at Stiles's."

Eh, if anyone can two time on Jackson it'd be Lydia.

She groans.

HOLY FRICK EVEN HER ANNOYANCE IS ENTERTAINING!

"Put him on."

Yes!

Oh good, and Stiles brought the pizza over too.

Let's see how this goes.

"Oh! Hi Lydia- I mean of course it's you Lydia-"

I shook my head at Stiles pointedly and stuffed my mouth with pizza.

Mmm Pepperoni.

*Mouthgasm.*

"Um- Anyway. I have a coupon for this Itallian rest- tommorow night? Yeah! I mean- that sounds great! Okay well I'll see you-"

She hung up on him didn't she?

"Did she end the call?"

He didn't respond.

If I wasn't so concerned I would be laughing.

Stiles was frozen, his mouth agape and his eyebrows above his hairline.

How was that even possible?

"Stiles?"

Come on Stiles.

Baby wake up.

Okay he ain't moving boss.

Where's the defibulators?

"Pizza Stiles," I sung as I held a slice under his nose.

One sniff.

Two sniff.

Hold 'em steady boys!

"I'm going out with Lydia Martin!"

We have lift off!

"Good for you," I said. Pepperoni bits flying out of nowhere.

Now I can sit down again.

Ahhh, that's nice.

Oh shi-

No don't tackle hug me!

Please I just want to eat!

_Let the woman eat!_

Ah nevermind.

Stiles is hugging me.

Well… squishing me…

Can't. Breathe.

"Elle! This is incredible- It's beyond believable! How can I ever make it up to you?"

Pfft…

I already know.

"Give me one of your shirts."

I swear I'm not a stalker.

"Um- okay sure, that's fine."

He scrambles off me.

AH! He's actually going to get me a shirt of his!

HAHA!

**AWESOME**.

Oh it's one of his checkered ones.

Don't. Fangirl.

"Here. Seriously Elle, I can't thank you enough I mean- Lydia Martin! Girl of my dreams since third grade."

"Believe me I know."

*Cue dramatic scoff.*

Okay, I'm sorry but I just _have _to sniff this shirt.

Stiles is too busy drooling over Lydia.

Now's my chance.

Deep breath in.

Ahh…

HE SMELLS SO NICE!

OH MY G- IT'S INCREDIBLE!

"Lydia Martin! I'm going on a date with _Lydia Martin!_"

"I get it Stiles. You need to chill otherwise your dates going to suck."

Hmm, I'm just going to slide this shirt into my bag.

Never going to wash it.

Must have it's smell _forever_.

I. Am. Not. A. Stalker.

"Right. Great! Peachy, let's just go back to playing. Yeah? Okay good."

Ah his shirt fits so snugly in my backpack! It's so beautiful.

Wonder I could get a shirt from Scott and Derek too…

*Cue muffled squeal in excitement.*

I AM GOING TO MEET DEREK SOON!

"One more game, then I'd better get going," I allow.

I don't really want to leave, but I knew if I stayed the night Stiles would just brag about Lydia.

Even though I love the girl, I couldn't handle that.

Especially after what Lydia ends up doing to Stiles…

Yeah.. Maybe I was secretly hoping this date would go terribly…

And then he wouldn't love Lydia so much anymore…

Poor fellow focuses way too much on that girl.

"Right."

He starts the game.

Three.

Two.

One…

"Lydia Martin," he says dreamily.

Right on time!

I grin and nudge his shoulder.

Yay! I can nudge his shoulder!

"You sound like a love-sick puppy dog. I'm getting a tummy ache just from hearing you."

Blergh. Stomach aches.

Stiles looks adorable when he's embarrassed.

"Sorry it's just-"

"Lydia Martin, I got it," I interrupt with a grin.

NO! LEFT CHARACTER LEFT!

I'M PRESSING THE LEFT BUTTON!

THIS GAME IS BROKEN!

_I did not just loose._

Okay Stiles don't make fun of me for losing…

"Lydia's so smart and gorgeous and- Why would she go out with me? How did you get her to go out with me?"

"Stiles," I sigh. "Seriously."

"Sorry," he shakes his head.

Seriously I'm trying hard not to fangasm over his adoration of Lydia.

He's not making it any easier.

"I'd better get going anyway."

If my phone is correct, which it is of course, it was nearly ten at night.

"Agh, I'm sorry," Stiles says as he gets up with me. "I really am grateful that you- um-"

"Suggested it to Lydia," I supplied.

He nodded.

Ah, I prefered Stiles's hair in season 3a. But his hair now was nice too of course.

"Right. Um- Drive safely and everything."

"I'll see you on… thursday I guess?"

He frowned. "Oh, yeah. Not until thursday."

"But call me whenever okay?"

That made the boy grin. "Of course."

I smiled one last time before climbing into my car.

_My beautiful car of sexiness._

He stood and waved to me as I left.

What a sweety.

Home sweet home!

Ma's in study, better say hi.

"Hi Ma," I greet.

She swivels in her luxurious looking office chair. "Hey honey. How was your day?"

"Met up with Stiles and spoke with Lydia. Also managed to fit a run in too."

Mother smiled. "Nice. Well I'm back at work now, so I won't be seeing you in the morning."

Oh no!

NOT MY FOOD PROVIDER!

NO!

Three exclamation marks because I'm uber stressed.

"Make me bacon before you go?"

She laughs. "Alright. Have a good sleep."

YES!

**BEST MOTHER!**

"You're awesome! Goodnight!"

Yay! Back in my comfy bed again.

Let's see.

A few more chapters of The Darkest Minds before I go to bed?

Sounds good.

Wow.

It's already Monday night.

Two days until Scott's bitten.

And three days I've been in the Teen Wolf universe.

Well, let's see how long it lasts.

Time to sleep.

Hmm, okay. Pale blue ceiling, comfy bed.

Huge bookcase and desk.

OH AND WHAT ELSE? A BURNING BALL OF FIRE **STARING RIGHT AT ME!**

Seriously, why didn't I close the blinds to this room?

Wow I slept in.

It's already lunch time.

Yay!

Okay.

Bacon first, then run.

Sounds good.

I'm so organized.

*Cue happy dance.*

Normally I only happy dance when I get cheesecake.

Ah…

Cheesecake…

Maybe I should call Scott and tell him to bring over cheesecake.

Okay, mouth is fully stuffed with bacon. Nice. Crispy. Bacon.

Run time!

Oh wait.

This house has a _pool?_

What is this insanity?

Maybe I'll invite Scott over for a pool party…

And Stiles too?

Maybe.

I'll see if he's feeling alright after his _date_.

Everyone give a wolf whistle for Stiles and Lydia, mhmm.

Good weather today, I'm glad I went for a run.

Wait!

IS THAT A BEAR?

No.

It's just a car.

A very brown car.

Who drives brown cars?

Poop-mobile.

Hehe.

Ah, I sometimes get lost when running.

Today is no exception.

Um, was it left or right?

Oh wait, why the hell is there a very familiar black car driving my way?

Oh dear.

Is that…

Derek?

HOLY CRACK ON A PEEJAX I AM NOT READY FOR THIS!

NO YOU LEATHER WEARING PIECE OF STEAMING HOTNESS GET BACK IN YOUR CAR AND DRIVE AWAY!

OH NO!

HE'S OUT OF HIS CAR!

Breathe.

Breathe.

BREATHE.

**BREATHE.**

I CAN'T BREATH.

HELP!

"You," the incredibly-hot-wolf-who-is-often-emotionally-challenged growled at me.

CAN'T!

BREATHE!

"You were at my _property_," he finishes with a snarl.

Ah shit.

I can't-

Think-

Or breathe-

What do I do?

I can't look at him without fangasming-

OH I KNOW!

CLOSE MY EYES!

YES IT WORKED!

"I don't know what you're talking about, and if you don't mind, I need to get home."

OH MY G- I JUST SASSED DEREK HALE!

HAHA!

Oh shit.

I may or may not have forgotten my eyes were closed.

And my foot just caught on something and-

Now I'm falling.

Smooth.

_Real smooth_.

Ground meet face.

How you doing today?

Um. Since when was the ground soft?

And felt like two arms catching me?

"Why. Were. You. At. The. Hale. House?" A voice grinds out.

Please tell me it isn't Derek Hale who just saved me from my humiliating fall.

Please.

DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!

Too late.

Holy sh- DEREK'S FACE IS INCHES FROM MINE!

OH MY G- HIS EYES ARE SO PRETTY!

THEY'RE SO PRETTY! **PRETTY**!

"Answer me," he spits as he shoves me from him.

Uh… How am I still able to stand?

"Cheesecake."

Good job mouth.

Now you've got Derek looking at me like I'm a moron.

"Fine. Whatever. Just stay off my property."

Oh good he's moving away.

Ah… His ass…

I'm sorry what was I thinking about again?

Oh right.

Ass…

Oh he's gone.

Wait.

Did Derek Hale just track my scent?

And drive around town to find me?

Just to tell me like, five words?

Wow.

Should I feel privileged, or terrified?

Hmm.

Well one things for sure, he clearly didn't appreciate the Elmo sleeping bag I bought him.

I guess it _was _kid's sized.

Or maybe it was the Barbie dream house toy set.

Yeah…

Well, excuse me, but I like messing around with barbies.

And Elmo is my homie.

Guess I'd better get home then.

If I could move my knees, that would be great.

Well, that was certainly an interesting run.

I guess I didn't really say anything to Derek.

I undoubtedly look like a moron now.

_Great_…

Oh hey look, my phone's ringing.

Glad I finished my shower.

Huh, it's only two in the afternoon.

Stiles wouldn't have had his date yet.

And yet… he's calling me…

"Elle, Shmell, what can I do for you today?"

"Hey. I'm sorry to ah- annoy you with this. But I'm kind of freaking out."

I think I'm starting to enjoy this spongebob knitted skirt.

Good or bad?

Tullia's style is converting me.

_Converting me._

I can feel the conversion.

"About what?"

Oh look! There's more bread!

And cheese!

Yay! Cheese sandwich!

Oh and maybe some avocado and turkey…

Yeah.

Yummy.

"I don't know what to wear, or whether to get her… flowers or something. Should I order my normal meal from the restaurant, or get a salad or something? And maybe I-"

"Alright," wow, was I really going to give relationship advice to Stiles? "I personally think you're over thinking this. It's simple. Be yourself. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she's an idiot. Like- she's so stupid that I may have to hurt her."

Yup. If Lydia hurt Stiles she was going _down_.

Stiles cleared his throat and let out a calming breath. "Okay. Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Have you called Scott?"

Scott would probably be the better one to ask.

"No."

WHAT?

"You called- You called me _first?"_

"Yeah."

WHAT!

BRAIN OVERLOAD.

SYSTEMS FAILURE.

QUICK! Someone get a slice of cheesecake!

We have to refuel the system captain!

"H-Yeah, well. I'm just going to- going to go and uh… Change? Is it too early to change? Ah sorry I'm thinking too much again. I'll just go and watch a movie I guess."

THERE'S NOT EVEN TAP DANCING PENGUINS!

We need more fish to attract the natives!

Someone get me chocolate milk!

"I think my brain just broke," I breathe out. "That's been happening far too often. I'm worried."

Stiles hums thoughtfully. "Maybe you should relax tonight? you know, put your feet up, chug a few juice boxes?"

"Yeah."

I do love apple juice.

"Yeah maybe I will. Thanks Stiles."

There's a shuffle through the other line.

He must be looking through his closet.

"Please, you've helped me more than I could ever help you."

I pull out a juice from the fridge and kick it shut. That's right door! Get kicked! "Pfft whatever. Goodluck with your date, and make sure to let me know how it goes."

"Of course," he assures quickly.

Okay, now that's over…

Movie marathon time!

Aw yeah boy.

Hmm.

Star Wars marathon?

Yes!

Or- WAIT! They have the first season of Sherlock!

Yay! It came out in 2010, so it's out!

Beast!

Let's watch that.

I love Sherlock…

So good.

Alright time for Star Wars marathon.

Ah, Star Wars was always awesome.

Okay, what now?

Jeez, it's nearly eight already?

Time flies when you're watching movies.

Maybe just one more movie then.

Let's see…

How about a classic:

The Wolf Man.

Ah.

I'm so ironic.

Okay, well that's over.

And it's about time to go to bed.

Tomorrow was a big day.

Wednesday.

Bed time then.

Oh! I almost forget.

Close blinds! Close!

Ah, the sound of closing blinds is so satisfying.

Alright.

Night night.

"_There's a hundred and four days… of summer vacation… and school comes along just to end it-"_

WHY THE HELL AM I WAKING UP TO PHINEUS AND-

Oh.

My phone.

"Hello?"

Urgh.

It's one in the morning? Urgh.

"Hey, Elle, it's Stiles. Can we talk?"

"Stiles!" That certainly wakes a girl up. "How did it go? Spill!"

"It was okay."

Hold up.

WHAT?

"OKAY? Stiles! this is the girl of your _dreams!_"

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath. "I know. It just- it wasn't…"

"She's still hung up on Jackson…" I summarise.

I knew it.

Oh well, better now than later.

Before the whole wolf chaos.

"Yeah."

Oh wow. He was really bummed.

Ah, I feel so guilty now.

But I did the right think… right?

"Well Lydia's an idiot for liking that jackass. She'll wake up one day, but you'll already be married off to some beautiful babe who loves you more than you love her."

Wise words.

I'm so smart.

At one in the morning…

Sigh.

"Wow, thanks Elle."

Yay! He sounds genuine.

"No problem buddy. Don't beat yourself up over it. You're an incredible guy. You're super cute, and smart- practically a geniu. You also smell really good. Better than cheesecake but not as good as a fluffy penguin of course."

He scoffed. "H-Yeah. Penguins are pretty damn awesome."

OH MY G- He gets it!

"I know! I keep telling people but they never listen!"

I hear him laughing on the other end.

Good.

"Jeez Elle, you always know what to say. I guess I'll leave you to go back to sleep, but seriously- thanks so much. I don't regret you setting up the date."

"I'm glad," I say truthfully. "It may have crossed my mind that you were mad at me."

"Please," he waves it off. "Now get some rest."

"You too sweet pea. Don't forget, there's plenty of penguins who can't wait to be your fish."

Like.. Malia.

And that girl from the party…

Who was that again?

"You know I think I understand what you just said. Goodnight Elle."

"Gnight!"

Yay!

Now to go back to sleep.

Let's hope I'm going to be ready for the chaos to come.

* * *

_Thankyou for your awesome support! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. As it's the weekend, I updated straight away. But during the week update times will slow! _

_This idea came to me from seeing other stories with the same concept, but I thought I'd try something a little different. Hence the sporadic and harebrained first character view. It is supposed to be _funny _so if you think it's stupid, that's the point! _Enjoy it_, don't hate it XD Please... :)_

_If I am to continue this story, _the plot **will change_, _**_because that's what Elle/Tullia will do to it!_

_So, if you enjoyed and want me to continue _review!

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose


	3. DEREK HALE IS OVERWHELMING!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

Thank you guys for all your support! You guys are incredible! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Ah!

Blinds!

Love them!

Let me marry them!

"Ma!" I called. "Can you arrange a marriage between me and this window blind?"

She arrives at my doorway.

"What?"

"Can I marry this blind?" I say.

Ah it's so scratchy when I rub my face against it.

Nothing like my car.

"No honey," she rolls her eyes. "I'm going to work in a bit, need anything?"

I shake my head. "Nopedy nope. Thanks for asking though!"

"Remember," she held up a finger. "Last day before school starts back up."

Eh.

School.

That's the least of my worries.

"Aye aye captain!" I salute.

She waddles off.

Ah, still to this day she looks like a turnip.

Mrs. Turnip.

Haha…

Alright, what to do today?

I could finish off the journal entries.

Or…

Wait, Lydia wanted me to come over right?

Alright, that's something to do.

Where's my phone?

_Hey Lydia,_

_Coming over 2 try on dresses in 2 hrs?_

_Xo Luv T _

Ah! Text speak.

I'm so good at it.

I practically _invented _texts.

Alright, time to go have breakfast then go for a run.

Yay! Routines!

Oh look, she's replied.

Quick! Stuff as much bacon as I can before checking the text.

Mission complete.

Score, four rashers.

I'm so MLG.

Massive league gamer.

Hah.

_Sounds good._

_Xo Lydia._

Yay!

Okay, run time.

Then I can have a shower.

Hmm.

I wonder when this house will run out of bacon.

_Bacon…_

I hope we have an unlimited supply of bacon.

But then again, I do love toast.

And Nutrigrain.

Does America have Nutrigrain?

Wow I still can't believe I met Derek Hale.

Well, I more-sorta-fainted.

But details are useless!

Hmm. I wonder if Lydia will talk about her date with Stiles.

Oh now I just want to go over there!

Runs nearly done.

Thank G.

Alright, shower, then dress.

What to wear?

Oh! This turquoise silk tunic dress is pretty.

And then some classic heels…

All done!

Convertible time!

I need a convertible song.

Is there a convertible song?

Maybe I'll just make up a dance.

Songs are too hard.

Yes! Put that roof down!

I'm really happy with my new hair, it's hardly bothered by the wind.

Convertibles are windy.

Like, windier than a fan!

Well… obviously.

Oh good! I'm here.

"Lydia!" I sing and knock on her door.

And she answers!

And grabs my arm to pull me in.

"Hey Mrs. Martin!" I greet.

The lady smiles at me. "It's good to see you again Tullia. You've grown."

"It hasn't been that long," Lydia scoffs and starts pulling me to her room.

Huh, I didn't get to admire her house last time I was here.

It's really nice.

#ProReviewingSkills

"Right so, where are these clothes?" I ask as I sit on the end of the bed.

In answer, Lydia reaches and heaves over _a freaking giant cardboard box_.

"So here it is. You still going to split your share?" She asks as she opens it up.

I scoff. "Girl, I'll pay for the whole damn thing. I love new things! Especially when I don't have to pick them out."

"No you can't," Lydia warns me. "You paid for the last box."

"Fine, half then," I relent and bend down.

Almost immediately I snatch up a beautiful leather biker jacket with shearling collar. "How did you afford all this?"

"I am a master shopper," she says smugly. "Discounts, coupons, sales, promotions and credit cards. That's one I picked out for you actually."

I gasp at the swarm of clothes.

"What else?" I demand greedily.

Lydia grins.

Too soon her bed is covered in clothes she'd picked out for me.

She nudges my shoulder.

"What do you think?"

My eyes are stuck on a dark blue lace dress. "I think that I've died and gone to heaven."

"Well… that's descriptive," she giggles and holds up one of the clothing articles. "This one is _my _favorite. I saw it and immediately thought of you."

Holy chiznets on a sandwich.

"Is that a- A…"

"Yup," Lydia chirped. "It's a rainbow stripe print maxi dress. You like?"

In answer, I pull out my purse (recently re-stocked with cash from the teddy bear Stiles had described) and throw all my cash at her.

"Give. Me. The. Dress."

Lydia swiftly chucks it at me.

"So, my turn," she says as I drool over my new clothes.

She's been hanging her new clothes in her cupboard and was now running the fabric through her fingers.

"They're all very you," I say with a grin. "I love them all."

She nods. "Of course, and you should."

I scoff.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?"

She glances back at me and rolls her eyes. "Oh haha, very funny."

"Well, I'm going to grab a drink of water, you got something I can take all these clothes back in?"

Lydia purses her lips in thought.

She taps the box, but discards it when she realises it's ripped.

"I'll grab you a plastic bag."

"Thanks," I smile.

Hmm, Lydia's fridge has a lot of water bottles in it.

Oh well.

I'll grab one for her too.

Haha! She grabbed a trash bag.

A trash bag is going to hold all these clothes.

"So…" I said after a while of trying on clothes. "You and Stiles?"

She paused.

Oh dear, did I say it the wrong way?

"We're not talking about it."

Oh…

Okay…

"Right, well. School tomorow."

She nodded.

"There's a party on friday, you're coming right?"

Oh a party!

_The _party.

"Hope so, you'll text me?"

Her head bobbed in a silent yes.

Damn, I was pretty much set for the rest of the school year with all these clothes.

But knowing Lydia, these would probably last her maybe…. three months?

Ha.

"Well, as awesome as this's been, I kinda want to head home and prepare for tomorrow. I haven't packed any of my bags yet."

Lydia sighed and stepped forward to hug me.

Yay! Hugs from Lydia!

DON'T FANGIRL.

"Love you Tullia. Thanks for… everything."

I blushed furiously.

Better clear my throat.

Frog is thoroughly dead.

"You too Lyd. Remember, you can call me for anything okay?"

She smiles and walks me to the door.

"I hope we have chem again together this year."

"Me too," I chirp.

Better wave goodbye.

"See ya!"

And I'm off!

Ah, I can't wait to put all these clothes away.

Hmm, nobodies home.

I wonder whether I _should_ invite Scott over.

Pool party!

But then again, he's probably wanting to relax.

You know, wanting to be in a good condition for lacrosse and all…

Ah, penguin poop.

Right well, my closet is freaking awesome.

Walk in closets, FTW.

Let's see…

Shirts up here, pants down there. Skirts over here and… dresses up there.

Good!

Wow. That was exhausting.

Lunch break!

Hmm, oh they have ramen!

Ramen time!

I am a noodle goddess.

_Butter me down and dress me in noodles._

Ah, they're microwave is so big. It's practically industrial size!

Mmm. I've missed noodles.

They're so… noodlicious!

Right well that's done. I'd better get to preparing for school tomorow.

Let's see… where would Tullia keep her books?

There were some in her room.

Let's go!

DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN CACTUS PLANT!

THAT'S RIGHT I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!

HAHA **COWER IN FEAR!**

I got it's prickles quivering.

Knees shaking.

Right, so Tullia has a backpack at the end of her bed in a trunk.

And it's got her school stuff in it! Awesome!

_I am the detective._

Where's my magnifying glass?

Hmm, well I think this is everything I would need…

It would be nice to have a disney pen.

I loved my disney pen, back in the world where teen wolf is just a show.

It was given to me by my brother back when I was really young.

Ah...

My brother.

I wish I still had his photo.

But I left it in my other pair of pants...

Back in _an entirely different dimension_._  
_

Hmm, maybe I could find some stickers and just stick them on a pen.

Ooh! There's some Cinderella stickers!

That will do.

This pen is going to make me so popular.

Totally.

_I'm so cool_.

Okay!

Snack break!

I love oranges.

Oranges and bananas, but not apples.

I wonder why…

Anyway, time to clean up my snack mess.

Who knew I could make such a mess by eating an orange…

Time to be bored again.

I could watch another movie…

Or…

Aha!

Tullia has an Xbox!

Awesome.

Okay, how do you play this game?

Right, left trigger to aim, and right to attack.

Weird.

Hmm…

I wonder how much I should affect.

Like, should I keep Derek from becoming a fugitive?

Nah, it's too vital to the plot.

But there are other, smaller things I can affect.

Oh this was going to be fun!

AH! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?

IT SOUNDS LIKE AN AXE MURDERER!

Oh nevermind it's the front lawn sprinklers.

Heh…

Right well, I beat the game.

Now what?

Oh jeez, is it already five?

Time flies.

I guess I could go back to my room.

Oh look! It's her guitar!

I wonder…

THAT'S SO COOL!

I MAGICALLY KNOW HOW TO PLAY GUITAR!

Skills!

Wow, I'm pretty good.

I guess I got Tullia's knowledge?

Well that's kinda weird.

But it makes sense, because I wasn't the best runner but now I'm pretty good.

Yay!

Guitar!

Huh, is that… Is that a notebook?

Oh my- Tullia's written a bunch of songs.

Wow!

This is- This is amazing!

_Tried and tried/ never the same/ take a change/ make it rain._

She's… she is an artist.

Wow…

Is this-

Wait.

Did I… Did I kill Tullia?

By… taking over her body?

Argh!

This world doesn't even exist, so technically Tullia never existed.

Right?

_Right?_

Urgh. Maybe it's best not to think about it.

Maybe I should move on to something else.

There's a cactus plant to be watered!

And a wall to be decorated.

Where does this girl keep her posters?

Aw she doesn't have any.

Note to self, buy some posters.

What about pictures?

Okay there's a cork board here, and a box of pictures on her desk.

Wow, she was a photographer!

And look at her camera!

Everything is so incredible.

Right, I'll pin this up and then get to work on dinner.

Hmm, maybe I should call my Ma and see if she wants any.

Oh good, she's in my contacts list.

"Ma! Hi."

I seriously need to work out a greeting.

Something cool…

Something _unique…_

"Oh hey Honey, I'm nearly done at work, going to be home early tonight."

"Perfect!" Yay, time to pay mama-bear back for all the awesome food she's made me. "I'll make dinner. Don't even worry about it."

"Alright, thanks."

I wonder what I should make.

The possibilities are endless!

Chicken parmesan, chicken curry, chicken salad, chicken-

Nevermind we don't have any chicken.

Lasagne it is then!

Huh, this oven is weird.

I'm sure I can figure it out…

Seriously, I most as well be called Helena Rizzo…

Nevermind I burnt the lasagne.

I'll just make it again.

"That smells lovely!"

Ma's home!

This one's done… And it isn't burnt!

I'm so perfect!

Someone make me a cheesecake.

"Thanks. I haven't cooked in ages."

I pretty much lived off ramen and pizza last year, too much homework.

But hell, ramen is delicious in a way, isn't it?

And don't get me started on pizza!

_Cheese…_

_Tomatoes…_

_Ham…_

_Pineapple…_

Although, I have a very complicated relationship with pineapple.

"Guess what? I don't have any work to do tonight," mama-bear-who-is-currently-looking-at-me announces. "So I'm thinking… Season one of The Walking Dead tonight?"

"YES! OH MY G- That's perfect!"

"Lasagne and zombies," she grins. "I'll get it set up, unless you need anymore help?"

"Nope, take a load off Ma."

She smiled fondly. "Thanks kid."

YES! This is going to be the best night before school!

Wait…

I wonder if Stiles will call me to search for the body as well…

But I doubt it.

I mean… I don't think Tullia is _that _kind of friend to him.

Like, would he call me (Tullia) to talk about dead bodies?

"Here yah go!"

Dinner is served.

Would you like some pepper on that?

Haha.

"Looks delicious. Why don't you cook more often?" She teases.

Walking dead!

_Roll credits._

Watch out Walkers!

Huh well that was fun.

I'm yawning.

But we're only half way through season.

"Ma, I think I have to get to bed."

"So early?" She sighs. "I guess it's pretty late. Have a good sleep, I'll drive you tomorrow."

What?

No! I want to use every excuse I can to drive my car!

"That's alright Ma, I'll be leaving early."

She pouts. "I always drive you to school on your first day."

"Sorry," I shrug.

Quick! Escape to the bedroom!

Hello cactus plant!

I need to name you.

How about Bob…

Or… Fred.

Or Frank.

Nevermind.

Shut up brain! I've gotta get to sleep.

Sleepy sleep.

Oh wait! Gotta shut the blind.

I love you husband, but I can't deal with the sun.

I love being married to a blind.

But we have a pretty boring honeymoon.

Argh! Shut up brain.

Must sleep.

Sleep.

Think of… sheep.

Jumping sheep.

Yeah…

_Sheep_.

Oh hey, what's that annoying beeping sound.

The sound that is currently _DRILLING INTO MY EARS_

AGH! SHUT IT UP! SHUT IT UP! SHUT- Oh it's my alarm.

Yes! I fell asleep!

Okay. Breakfast.

Hmm… Guess I should go for a run too.

Ew. I hate mornings.

Well at least I have everything ready.

Okay, it's _cold_. Why must it be _cold_.

Oh right, it rained last night.

Good, run is done.

Let's shower and then dress.

I can't wait for what I picked out for today!

Knowing it was going to be a hectic first day, I chose a very specific outfit.

Burgundy high-rise button shorts with pastel blue knee socks and a grey panda sweater.

As well as my- now favorite- pair of converse's.

Yay! Now I can get in the car!

My car.

My beautiful car of prettiness.

That drive's perfectly.

"Bye Ma! have a good day!"

And I'm off!

Oh hey! There's Stiles's jeep!

And there they are, walking to school.

Yes! Yes I know this bit!

This is where Scott tells Stiles about the bite!

Let's go!

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles blurts disbelievingly.

That's my cue!

"Hey guys!" _Don't fangirl. You're just wrapping your arms around their necks. _"What's this about a wolf?"

Moment of truth.

Are they going to tell me?

Hey! I did not just miss the look that passed between you!

"Yeah," Scott says after a while. _Here we go_. "We went out to the woods last night- And I was attacked, by a wolf. It… bit me."

Stiles scoffed. "No, not a chance."

Oh my G- it's exactly like the show.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott adds.

"Actually you couldn't have," I interrupt. "California hasn't had wolves for sixty years."

Hah! I just stole Stiles's line.

"Exactly! There are no wolves in California," Stiles finishes.

Hell's yeah! Give me five brother.

Yes! Stiles high-fived me.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

Now, normally I would interrupt and ask 'what body?' but I wanted to see how this played out.

"You- Are you kidding me?"

Daww Stiles, so cute.

"No man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

My poor Scotty boy.

But seriously, that's the least of your worries baby.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town."

I froze.

Lydia brushed past.

Stiles kept walking.

WHAT THE HELL?

BUT I LOVE THAT LINE!

The whole 'since the birth of Lydia Martin thing' is adorable.

But I guess- I guess the date messed that up.

Is that… a good sign?

"Elle?" I heard Scott ask. _Oh his voice be giving me the chills shivers_. "You okay?"

"She said her brain keeps crashing," Stiles shrugged. "Just drag her."

And so they dragged me.

Hah… embarrassing.

"I can walk," I shrugged their arms off and did as such.

When we reached the lockers, I nudged Stiles.

"Where's mine?"

The whole dare thing was still going strong.

_Wink_.

"Next to mine," he points.

Oh.

There we go.

Let's see if I can get the combination.

Wait! Muscle memory!

Awesome!

_Friggin' brilliant._

Alright. What's my schedule?

Ah good on yah Tullia, she taped it to her door.

Got the right books.

Now to get to class.

Oh my G- I'm in Stiles and Scott's class! Yes!

I get to see the pen giving.

_The almighty ceremony of giving the pen._

_The birth of the Scallison ship_.

Begin construction.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Oh shut up teacher!

I'm trying to watch Scott listen to Allison's phone call.

Wait! Awesome, I've done this study before.

Let's see how our good ol' Scott's doing.

Yay! He's got the pen ready!

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

HERE WE GO!

PREPARE FOR LIFT OFF!

And here we go, pretty girl comes up the middle lane, rounding the corner, she's found her mark and she SCORES SCORES SCORES!

TOUCH DOWN!

**THE PACKAGE HAS BEEN DELIVERED!**

"Thanks."

HOLY OVARIES! THAT SMILE!

OH MY G- I SHIP IT!

SO HARD!

**SOMEONE HUG ME!**

**I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!**

_TOO MANY FEELS!_

Okay I didn't realise how distracting the cute couple would be.

Although it's not like I need to listen to the teacher.

Seeing as I've already done this study.

Ah! Their eyes just met!

The feels!

Fangasm!

Ah!

I can't-

Handle-

Now what the hell is _that _noise?

Oh it's the bell!

People are moving!

Quick, to the locker! Go go go!

Run!

Yes! Made it first.

Now the combination…

"Elle, you looked like you weren't paying attention in class," Lydia-worshiper himself says.

Oh no, I've been caught red handed.

"Just, busy first day."

He nodded slowly.

Stiles totally understands what I'm saying.

"You want my notes?"

HOLY SHIT! STILES IS OFFERING ME HIS NOTES!

Oh hey look, Scott's here now too.

"No, but thanks. I got the gist of the lesson."

Oh look! Scotty boy is listening in on _the_ conversation!

Ah, he scrunched his face.

No doubt he just heard Jackson talk to Allison.

I mean, I got nothing against the captain, but he's not that nice in the beginning.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

Oh hey it's the girl you see like, _once_.

"Because she's hot-" Ew Stiles, you did not just call Scott's future love _hot_. "Beautiful people herd together."

Well he didn't bother changing his words. He still thinks Lydia's beautiful.

Stiles slams the locker shut.

That's right Stiles, Scott's stuck in dreamland.

Oh and now you turn to me.

"Next class Elle?"

What is my next class?

"Yeah. See you."

Scott still ain't moving.

Ah. he knows how I feel now.

Why haven't I fangirled over Allison yet?

Oh crap she's in my next class.

Here we go then.

"Hey!"

Slide into the seat, don't fall.

Oh no, my backpack caught on the edge-

And now it's spilled onto the ground.

"Crap," _You've got to be kidding me, is Allison, THE ALLISON, bending down to help pick up my stuff? _"I'm so glad I haven't done that yet."

AH! She made a joke too!

MOUTH.

I'd really appreciate it if you moved right now.

Shit. That wasn't an embarrassing snort of laughter or anything.

Ah Allison's going to think I'm a freak now.

Nevermind! She's smiling at me!

Quick! Smile back!

Wait class has started.

She's handing me my books!

YES!

Okay.

Stop glancing at her.

Listen to the lecture.

STOP! If she catches you looking, she'll think you're a stalker.

Oh good the class is over.

Quick! To lunch!

Yay, the safety of Stiles.

"My man! My homie Stiles, what's up brother?"

_Smooth_.

"Hey Elle. How was class?"

"Great! I met Allison."

Scott joined in.

Just in time.

"What about Allison?"

Hah, he's so adorable already! And they're not even dating!

Must. Not. Fangirl.

"She's nice," I say. "Very pretty too."

Scott gets that dopey smile on his face. "Yeah. She is."

"Oh no," Stiles groans and I giggle.

Alright, here we go.

"So, tryouts this afternoon?"

I can't wait to see them play.

"Yes and you'd better be coming."

Please Stiles, of course I will be.

"Allison is coming," Scott mumbles.

Ah, this cafeteria salad is delicious. Yummy.

"Yes, and so am I." Ignore the flying bits of salad.

Flying salad… Falad…

Haha…

"Great," Stiles said just as the bell rang. "See you at practice."

Well, I guess we're parting ways again.

YES! Lydia's in my next class!

And now I'm sitting next to her.

*Squeal.*

"Hey, so I saw you hanging out with Allison. What's going on?"

Lydia pulled out a pen.

Oh wow, my custom Cinderella pen is far more superior than her normal blue pen.

Get. Wrecked.

"Don't know yet. But you should sit with us at the game this afternoon."

YES!

"Sure."

That's right, calm down that enthusiasm.

_Smooth as a peach._

"Great."

Another teacher's name to remember.

More boring lectures that I know all the information to already.

And… finally! Bell!

Now to my last class.

Yup, I'm waving goodbye to _Lydia Martin_.

**So cool.**

Oh hey! Scott and Stiles!

But the teachers already teaching.

Guess we can't talk.

Hurry up class! End!

It's so boring.

But then again, Stiles is sitting next to me.

_Don't drool_.

He's so beautiful…

Bell?

Huh?

Yay! End of class!

I hope there's some cheesecake in my locker.

"See you at tryouts."

Stiles is smiling at me!

Act natural.

"Got it. Peace man."

_Smooth_.

Alright. Bags packed? Check.

Now to just find where the field is.

Outside would be a good guess…

Ah! There they are!

And there's Lydia.

"Hi Lyd," _Smile and wave boys_. "Is Jackson playing?"

She points in answer.

Ah, good old Lydia.

"Who is that?"

Oh we're at this bit already.

Cute little curious Allison

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

Oh I know why.

Don't I?

_Wink._

Hehe.

"He's in my English class."

Here we go.

Time to earn some bonus points.

"That's Scott."

Lydia blinked at me. "_That's _Scott?"

Oh hey! Coach is yelling now!

Coach definitely one of the best characters.

I'd talk to him if I wasn't so nervous.

It wouldn't be as bad as meeting Derek… but…

"He seems like he's pretty good."

Well he's a werewolf! Of course he's good!

Pfft, these people don't know anything.

Clearly they don't watch enough television.

Heh…

Oh damn Scott! Stop showing off.

"Oh, very good."

No! Jealous Jackson is jealous.

Ew.

Jealousy.

Blergh.

Well I guess that means tryouts are over.

Better wave goodbye to Lydia and Allison.

Now what?

Oh right.

They go to find Scott's inhaler right?

Where are my ragtag little buddies?

The parking lot.

Wow they changed quickly.

"Wait up!" I call.

With comical timing, they turn their heads.

"Hey," Stiles grins. Is he really happy to see me? He looks genuine. _Don't squeal_. "We were going back to where Scott found the body. The dumbass lost his inhaler."

Scott bows his head bashfully. "Mom would freak."

"Can I join?"

Please say yes.

Please.

WAIT-

Nope. I'd risk meeting Derek again just to see the new puppy wolf meet the sourwolf.

"I don't see why not," Stiles shrugs.

Yes!

"Okay, I'll follow you in my car."

Scott waves.

Stiles waves.

Ah I love life.

Great! In my car. Now don't lose that jeep!

Wow. Stiles drives slow.

Which is weird.

Because he's always so hyped.

Yay! We're here!

Time to pull on my hiking boots.

Metaphorically speaking.

Ew. Trees.

"What happened back there? On the field?"

Jeez, how deep were they in this forest?

It's so leafy…

And creepy…

Pfft. _Scared? I'm not scared_.

Nope.

Nope.

OH MY G- WHAT WAS THAT?

Oh it was just another tree.

Heh.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

Hmm. Should I tell him yet?

"Smell things? Like what?"

Hehe.

I know the answer!

Pick me! Pick me!

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket."

AND ARE YOU READY FOLKS?

Because you can't be ready for this.

"I don't even have any mint -" He pulls out the gum. Called it! "Mojito - So all this started with a bite."

"Can I have that?"

I like gum.

Stiles gave me his gum.

Yum.

Gum.

A poem by Elle.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Please Scott.

Just no.

No.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection."

Here we go!

Stiles is so cool.

He guessed it straight away.

"Are you serious?"

Please Scott.

Stiles is always serious.

_Always…_

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy."

DUN. Dun. Dun!

Spoiler!

WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED THIS?

WOLF BITE?

SUPERNATURAL POWERS?

WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED!

**Not me. **

"What's that? Is that bad?"

Oh my G- please Scott.

Wait, I haven't spoken in a while.

Urgh.

But I want to enjoy the moment!

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

Haha…

Woman jokes.

Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…

"Once a month?"

Oh jeez. Milk it for all it's worth.

No pun…

Ew.

"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon. Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Once again I must raise the point of how awesome a friend Stiles is.

Freaking out about some infectious disease you may have?

Stiles plays the pronoun game to mess with you.

You know, saying 'it' instead of werewolf.

Or saying dramatic sentences.

Love it.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

And finally…

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Hah! Finally! He said the word!

Roll credits.

Dah da daa! Teen Wolf!

We pull to a halt.

_There's no body!_

Thank god.

Seeing it on television is one thing, but in real life it's another.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

Good thinking Stiles!

Atta boy.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

Time to speak!

"It's okay, I can cover you," It's true. I was loaded. "Also, on another note. I don't think you should joke about the werewolf thing-" here we go! "-It fits really well. And clearly whatever you saw that night killed the victim."

Stiles had frozen though, and he swiftly slaps both our chests.

Ow!

He hurts!

For someone with such whimpy arms…

No offence or anything.

What's he looking at?

Oh crap.

It's Derek.

NO! MY KNEES ARE NOT READY!

SOMEONE CATCH ME!

Yay, Scott caught me.

Now, how to recover…

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

Hot guy in a leather jacket. _So scary_.

I think I may need that ovary transplant.

Fuck…

Can't, breathe.

Tyler Hoechlin- Derek, is just so gorgeous.

Oh my lawd I can't handle.

I can't _even_-

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

Real smooth Stiles.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but -" THAT TOSS! HOLY SHIZNITS! "Uh, forget it."

Oh gawd look at that sass! Turning and walking away.

AND HIS ASS!

HIS. ASS!

DO I NEED SAY MORE?

"Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work."

Pfft. Come on Scott! you may be straight, but did you not just see that hunking wad of sexiness that just walked away?

How could you think about work!

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

Oh yeah. He's _only a few years older than us_.

More bullshit has never been sprayed.

Also, again with the pronoun game.

"Remember what?"

Poor, clueless, Scott.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

Ah… Sad feels.

I don't want to think about it…

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Me too.

It wouldn't just happen to do with his DEAD SISTER WOULD IT?

HMMM?

"Come on."

They move away.

Nope.

Nopedy nope.

"I'm going to chill for a bit."

Please knees, don't fail me now.

"In the middle of a forest where a murder's just been committed?" Stiles asks bluntly.

Well when you put it that way…

"Bye!"

RUN!

Okay.

Don't get lost.

Where's the sourwolf gone?

Oh hey! Look it's the house!

Oh… Sad feel attack again.

Urgh.

"You must be an idiot."

OH MY G- I WOULD KNOW THAT SMOLDERING VOICE ANYWHERE!

"I'm going to give you three seconds, to turn around and walk away."

DON'T.

FANGIRL.

WE DISCUSSED THIS LEGS!

WE DID!

DON'T-

And now I'm looking at him.

His eyes!

His hair!

His face!

HIM!

*DROOL.*

"I want to talk."

Ah shizabbles. I stuttered.

"And I don't."

Oh snap.

I just got burned.

OH MY G- WAS IT TOO SOON?

SORRY!

"You need to help him."

Pfft, now I'm playing the pronoun game.

Clear throat. Die frog. "You need to help Scott."

GREAT JOB KNEES! I LOVE YOU!

Now voice, you just need to follow knees lesson.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

Oh crap!

HE'S CLOSING IN ON ME!

KNEES NO!

DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

Ah crap.

I'm sliding down to the floor.

I think my ovaries just exploded and my uterus was just impregnated by his proximity.

I'm so done.

"Tell me!"

Ah shit.

I can't-

He's yelling!

AND I WANT TO LAUGH!

OH NO!

NO DON'T-

Oh crap.

I'm laughing.

Hysterically.

In his face.

Prepare to be killed.

It was nice knowing you, life.

We had our moments.

Wait.

I'm not dead.

Is Derek… Is Derek face palming?

HOLY SHIZKISS!

"You might not get it," YES! MOUTH IS WORKING AGAIN! "But I know you want to help Scott. I have been best friends with the dork for years, and- I'll help you help him."

He glared at me through the gaps in his fingers.

Oh no… his eyes are glowing blue.

I'm going to die.

Hello again death.

"Your heartbeat- It- You weren't lying."

Yup.

Now if I could just… breathe.

That'd be nice.

Why does he have to be so close?

Oh no! Now he's squatting in front of me!

DON'T LOOK AT HIS CROTCH!

DON'T LOOK!

NOPE!

"You're right. I want to keep Scott from ruining everything."

Daww, Derek is Scott's number one fan!

It's so cute.

"Then- could you please- back up a few steps. I can't breathe."

He frowns.

OH MY G- HE'S FROWNING AND IT'S SO CUTE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

And then he shuffles back a bit and stands.

"Thanks," URGH! I KILLED THE FROG! Why am I croaking? "Sorry you're very pretty and it's hard to handle."

He continued to glare at me.

Oops, better hurry up.

"I want to help Scott, so if that means helping you, then I'm all ears."

Metaphorically speaking.

Wouldn't someone composed of entirely ears look funny?

Haha.

"Look. Just keep your friend away from that girl- and make sure he doesn't get angry."

SOLID ADVICE DEREK!

YOU JUST FORGOT TO MENTION A FEW THINGS-

Like the fact there's an alpha on the loose, and that there's a dead body buried on your property. OH! And that Scott's going to go crazy tomorrow night!

"Give me your number."

HOLY SHIT!

I JUST ASKED HIM TO GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!

_I just asked _Derek Hale_ to give me his number._

"Fine."

He held his hand out.

What?

Oh he wanted my phone.

HOLY SHIT!

DEREK'S HOLDING MY PHONE!

And he just gave me my number!

Oh wow.

Don't freak out-

Our hands just brushed.

-Don't freak.

"Now get out."

He pointed.

Oh Derek, like I didn't know where the door was.

Pfft.

Ah shit.

I just slammed into the door.

Guess I should have opened it first.

Did he see?

Yeah he saw.

Alright. Only one thing to do then.

Run.

* * *

Daww, poor Tullia. You need to calm down girl!

**Next time**:

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

Hold it!

I'm going to take a lesson, from many hours of watching sports.

Fake an injury.

_Thankyou for your awesome support! I'm hoping I can kee up this updating schedule/rough plan. Sat's, Sun's and Wed's._

Also, to those who reviewed, Thank you! I've read all of them, and I'll take everything you've mentioned into consideration.

_This idea came to me from seeing other stories with the same concept, but I thought I'd try something a little different. Hence the sporadic and harebrained first character view. It is supposed to be _funny _so if you think it's stupid, that's the point! _Enjoy it_, don't hate it XD Please... :)_

_If I am to continue this story, _the plot **will change_, _**_because that's what Elle/Tullia will do to it!_

_So, if you enjoyed and want me to continue _review!

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose


	4. I AM A BAD-ASS! Watch out Mr Cactus!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

Wow! I never imagined this story would get so much support! Thank you everyone!

* * *

"What's going on?"

I'd just gotten a text from Stiles.

Judging from his panicked typing (he spelt my house, m yhoosw) I'd rushed over.

It had taken a lot of concentration to get home after the whole walking into a wall fiasco.

And then school the next day was hell.

Literal hell.

It was so hot.

But now, the day was over, and we had the weekend to look forward to!

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information."

Oh, we're at this bit.

I really hate Scott at this bit.

Oh wait!

I'm _here._

I can do something!

What to do?

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

Haha…

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

WHAT DO I DO?

I can't let Scott go to the party.

He doesn't do anything _too _bad, but it's still a way of earning Derek's trust.

And I _really_ want his trust.

Not because he's hot or anything...

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

Pfft. Please Scott, we're way past dead bodies.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

Dun dun dun!

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

Yes Scott. Thanks for reminding all of us.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

You can do it Stiles!

"What, then?"

I don't want to interupt this moment.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Stiles you're such a nerd!

"Should I?"

Yes. I mean. It would be helpful.

Seeing as you're a werewolf now...

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

Nope. Just two.

One really hot one.

And one INSANE KILLER.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

Really Scott?

"No - Werewolves."

Again, that pronoun game is just biting you in the ass Stiles.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Not if I can stop it.

Be prepared to meet an immovable force!

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

Seriously. I really want to fast forward this.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

It was a good shot.

Like, _jaw dropping_.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

Ah right. The inhaler.

I may- or may not have- taken a photo of that.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Oh o. Bad move Scotty boy.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

Nobody gets it Stiles.

You're playing the friggin' pronoun game.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

He's not!

Honestly, Scott's such a dweeb.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

Wow. cursed is a _little _bit harsh.

"Bloodlust?"

FREAKING PRONOUN GAME!

I may as well just explain it from now on.

Actually… that's a really good idea.

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

God, can we take another moment please-

Stiles is so damn cute isn't he?

I want to hug him…

Hah! I'm hugging him!

CLING FOR MY DEAR LIFE!

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

Oh no I'm getting pushed off.

Yeah, look at the laptop. Laptop is far more interesting than Elle. *Cry.*

"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

Here we go!

"What are you doing?"

Taking your phone apparently. Smooth Stiles.

"I'm canceling the date."

Cockblocking, by Stiles.

"No, give it to me!"

Wow! Aggressive much?

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

Hold it!

I'm going to take a lesson, from many hours of watching sports.

_Fake an injury_.

"Ooh," I groan, clutching my stomach. "My stomach!"

Scott pauses, and Stiles turns to me, concerned. "Elle?"

"MY STOMACH!" I screech and then collapse on the ground.

FAKE FIT!

FROTHING FROM THE MOUTH!

"Oh my god! Elle!" Scott drops down at my side and holds my head to his chest. "Elle?"

Stiles kneels down next. "Maybe we should- Should get her to the hospital."

"Water," I croak. _Scene, I am a dehydrated man in the middle of the desert. Action_. "Please, water."

"I'll go get it," Stiles quickly jumps up and _runs_.

I mean, he's sprinting!

Scott lifts up my shirt.

OH I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING AND I'M SO READY FOR IT-

And examines my stomach.

Aw…

I'm not disappointed, I swear.

"It looks okay. Is it hurting or something?"

More whimpers of pain!

Don't fail me now tear ducts!

"Get me- To the bed."

Oh wow.

I should have taken more drama classes.

This is beautiful.

I may just cry in my euphoria.

Wait.

What's that in the window?

Is that…

Derek?

Stiles is back!

"Drink up," he places the bottle to my lips.

Meanwhile, Scott is backing up to the wall.

Oh dear.

The full moon's out.

"Scott," I say, sitting up in the bed. _My acting career will have to be put on hold_. "Stiles get the door."

It takes the boy a moment, but the genius he is he finally gets it.

He runs to the door and gets the lock.

Fuck.

What do I do?

Scott's really panting now.

Allisson was his anchor, but he doesn't love her yet.

And I'm not about to let Derek into Stiles's room.

I mean.

That would look _really bad_.

"Scott listen to me. You need to listen to me. Listen to me and your heartbeat. Listen to it slow-" That's it. I'm talking down a wild animal. _I am the wolf whisperer. _"It's slowing, isn't it Scott? You're calming down. I'm here, and you're calming down."

Stiles isn't of much help.

Do something!

Oh look.

Now he's freaking out.

Great.

Guess it's still on me.

"You are your own anchor," (I'm totally stealing this.) "Stay calm. Use your anger to calm yourself. Fuel yourself on your anger to focus. Focus on your heartbeat. Listen to it slow."

Oh my G- is it working?

Maybe…

My phone beeped.

_Leave._

Oh, smooth Derek.

"Stiles?"

No response.

He's gaping at me.

Okay.

Plan B.

Grab his arm and RUN!

Yes! we made it downstairs.

"What the _hell _was that?"

Poor Stiles.

Now he's out of the loop.

"Um. An ancient Buddhist chant for meditation."

Yay for mediation being a viable excuse!

Woot!

"Is he- Is he okay?"

Pfft.

"How would I know?"

It's not like I'd ever tried to talk down a _werewolf _before.

"We-" he frowns. "We should go back."

Oh dear.

He's running back up the stairs.

Let's hope Derek has done his job.

My phone beeps as I hear the door slam open.

_Meet me outside._

Um.

Am I going to die?

I feel like I'm about to be brutally murdered.

"I guess… I'll just- Go." I say to no one in particular.

Okay.

I'm outside.

I'm not dead yet.

Hmm.

OH CRAP WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Oh.

It was just a tree.

Trees man.

Alright.

I'm unlocking my car.

I'm opening my car door.

I'm sliding into my car seet.

I'm turning my car door on- OH SHIT HOLY FUDGE NOODLES!

"**DEREK! WHAT THE HELL!**"

Derek. Hale. Is. Sitting. In. My. Passenger. Seat.

"What did you do in there?"

Um.

I may have wet my pants.

Um…

Oh no! I'm dry.

All good.

Nevermind what I just thought.

"I talked."

Well.

Sass never got anyone anywhere with Derek.

"You know. You know more about werewolves than I thought."

Pfft.

I know more about _everything_.

"I looked it up at school today. Now, where to sir?"

Haha.

I'm going to drive him.

"That was a lie."

Oh snap.

"Look, does it really matter?"

Woops. Wrong question to ask.

Judging by the death glare he's giving me right now.

"Please just trust me. Listen to my heartbeat. I _promise _I'm here to help all of you. I'm going to make your life better Derek."

Jeez, since when did I grow balls?

He's still glaring at me.

But Derek is frowning, just a little.

"Drive." He spits.

Um.

"To where?"

He growls and looks out the window.

"I'll just go home then- homework and all. Haha…"

OH WAIT!

Totally forgot.

Scott was supposed to find out about the hunters…

Argh…

How do I fix this?

Wait.

I wonder…

Okay. Phone Scott…

"Hello?"

I know Derek's listening in on the conversation with his stupid wolfy powers.

But it's actually kind of comforting.

"Hey. Scott. Did Derek come into your room when we left?"

Real subtle Elle.

_Smooth_.

"Oh Elle. Are you okay?"

Ah shux.

He was concerned.

"I'm fine. Just… tell me what Derek said to you."

Derek shifted when I said his name. "He just- God. He said that I had to be careful. That there were people out there- hunters- that would kill me if they found out I was a werewolf."

OH SNAP!

HOW COOL IS THAT?

I messed up the plot, kind of, but Derek basically fixed it.

Weird right?

But then again, he won't know Chris is a hunter because he wasn't _shot by him_.

What to do?

"Right. Hunters. Look Scott-" Careful now. "I think you should check out Allison's place. I know for a fact her family are these 'Hunters'."

"What?"

Now to avoid explaining!

"Just do it," I begin to end the call. "Bye!"

SMOOTH!

HOLY FRICK IM SO SMOOTH!

Plot saved.

Hopefully…

He'll investigate, find the weapons, and it will be all good.

Right?

Otherwise I just have to get him shot.

Shouldn't be hard.

Hah!

"You know about the Argents?"

GREAT! JUST GREAT!

More problems to deal with.

Let's see.

Maybe I can just- Tell him to shut up.

"I can't tell you anything, so stop asking."

Hey! I made it back to my driveway.

And Derek is glaring at me.

I'll just- yup. Just slide out into the garage and close the door.

I'm just going to pretend he isn't following me right now.

Oh look! He's following me to my bedroom.

Haha…

Right, close the door on his face…

In three…

Two…

One!

OH CRAP!

He just grabbed _the freaking door_.

"Hehe," I'm so dead. "Sorry about that. Come on in, take a seat."

Derek is not amused.

Well, poop penguins. What do I do now?

He's just standing in front of the now-closed door.

"I'm, just going to do my homework then."

Alright, pulling out my books and pen.

Doing some Algebra…

Well that's done.

Chancing a glance…

Nope he's still standing there.

Okay, moving on.

English.

Fun.

Also done.

Glance…

AND HE'S LOOKING AT MY WALL OF PHOTOS.

Just ignore the problem.

_It will go away_.

Right?

Chemistry now.

And that's done.

Glance…

And he's looking at my guitar, and the songbook.

_Ignore. Ignore. __**Ignore**_.

Economics…

Urgh, I don't like economics.

But it's done.

Finally.

And glance…

He's standing… Right… Behind… Me.

*Cue dramatic horror movie music.*

"Is that it?"

Gulp.

"Yes. I've done my homework."

Time for dinner…

Can I stand?

Yes.

He's following me out of my bedroom.

So creepy.

I'm scared.

What is he doing?

"Do you- Want anything?"

He's not answering.

Well most as well make extra. Then it can just be leftovers.

Oh lord he's standing in the shadows of the kitchen.

Does no one realize how scary this is?

WHY IS HE EVEN DOING THIS?

Right, just chop the onions.

Ignore the problem.

I feel like I'm going to die.

Okay.

The stirfry is done.

Going to serve him a bowl..

Damn Ma! Why can't you come home already!

AND HOW IS IT ONLY SIX?

"Enjoy, bon appetit."

Yummy.

And now Derek is sitting next to me.

He's eating.

Okay…

Well.

I'm just going to-

Finish.

Eating.

I guess?

This is SO WEIRD!

Okay… I'm done.

And he's done.

Now what do I do?

He's glaring at me.

For frick's sake!

"Stop it!" I snap and slam my bowl into the sink.

I then proceed to scrub it angrily.

Scrub, scrub.

And he's placed his bowl in the sink as well.

This isn't weird at all.

Nope, I do this all the time.

"Right! I'm going to have a shower. I assure you if you follow me into the bathroom I will kill you. Brutally. I mean, I will rip your balls off and feed them to Mr. Cactus."

He follows me to the hall.

I glare.

He… smirks.

"You were lying."

URGH!

THE NERVE OF HIM!

HE SAW THROUGH MY surprisingly well-planned DEATH THREAT.

With an angry huff I turn and open the bathroom door.

"But-"

My hand stills on the knob.

"-I have decided."

He had done it.

He'd piqued my curiosity.

"On?"

Don't be how you're going to murder me.

Please.

For the sake of my sanity.

"I'll help you."

I gaped.

BRAIN IS CRASHING.

SYSTEM FAILURE!

"You trust me?" I squeaked.

He glared at me, from the corner of my eye. "No. But I know I need your help, and you need mine."

And then he turned and jumped out my bedroom window, across the hall.

Holy Frig-!

What the freaking WHAT?

Right well.

Shower. Pajamas. Bed.

Sleep.

Brain must reboot.

_Rebooting…_

Agh damn, I forgot to close the blinds.

Okay!

Time to get up!

MOVE LEGS MOVE!

But this blanket is so warm!

And comfortable!

OH MY G- I SMELL BACON!

RUN! RUN! RUN!

BACON!

DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?

_Bacon…_

"MA! DID YOU MAKE ME BACON?"

She did!

**Bacon…**

"Is this real life?"

Ma is holding a laundry basket again.

URGH.

She needs to stop with the laundry.

And make more bacon.

Did I mention I love bacon?

Oh no! I've eaten all the bacon.

Now what do I do?

Guess it's the weekend.

AND I'M BORED!

OH LOOK! I'M BUZZING!

Oh wait it's just my phone.

And I have a text message.

_Meet me outside._

LAWD NOT THIS NONSENSE AGAIN!

I just got my brain working again! and he's going to ruin all my hard work.

I'm outside.

And I'm not dead.

HOLY FRICK WHAT THE HELL?

"MOTHER OF CHEESECAKES!"

Derek _freaking _Hale just grabbed my arm.

And now he's leading me to his car.

Oh penguin poo is he going to drive me into the desert and dump my body?

"Get in."

Yup! Not about to go against Derek Hale.

That never worked out for Stiles.

Nope. Not ever.

"Where are we going?"

HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

THIS IS INSANE!

"Fine don't answer me."

Why won't he just _talk_.

As much as I enjoy sour wolf Derek, it's really not fun when you're on the receiving end of his glares.

Oh hey! Isn't this the road to the Hale house?

Why are we going here?

"Get out."

Oh that wasn't obvious by you stopping the car!

Captain obvious!

"Well this is really nice and all, but I've got assigned reading to do."

Nevermind! You can just grab my arm and I'll completely forget everything.

All good.

What was I saying.

Oh hey look! the chair I made is still there.

Daww…

Feels…

"If we're going to help each other, I don't need you dying to the Alpha."

Nooone wants to die Derek.

That's a dumb thing to say, I mean-

AH! DEREK IS ATTACKING ME!

DUCK!

DUCK!

_Goose…_

Ah shit he's so fast.

I'm dead.

"Derek stop!"

Oh shizkinz! I'm out of room!

Quick! Up the stairs!

"STOP!" _In the name of love…_

OH GOD HIS EYES ARE GLOWING BLUE!

I CAN'T DODGE FAST ENOUGH!

WHY IS HE ATTACKING ME!

*Hysterically sobbing.*

Crap. I'm backed up against the wall.

This is it.

I'm dead.

On a side not, this probably looks really _hot..._

Ah brain, don't go there please.

Don't think about his well toned body and his smoldering _glances_.

"Stop running and defend yourself. I can tell you know how to fight."

Well I _do _know how to fight, but that's besides the point.

"NO WAY AM I HARMING YOUR BEAUTIFUL BODY! THAT WOULD BE THE BIGGEST SIN OF ALL!"

He's so beautiful, I mean, come on!

And now he's frowning at me.

Well at least he isn't trying to kill me yet.

"I'll heal."

Pfft.

_I know that_.

He heals so friggin' much on the show.

This time I'm not going to let him get his ass beaten so much.

I'm so glad I took Karate, boxing and self defense in my old life.

"I have a feeling you _will actually _kill me if I don't though."

He glares.

He's so scary.

But adorable at the same time.

Like a lost puppy…

Freaking Kate.

And… now he's attacking me again.

Okay.

Alright, I need to do this.

I need Derek's trust.

Which is kind of ironic because to do that I seem to have to _beat his ass_.

Although he hasn't shifted into full-beta mode (thank penguin god) so he can't be trying all that hard to _end my life_.

_Remember, your, training_.

Well, he's swiping at my face.

I know!

I'll grab his arm and flip him over.

AHA!

How'd you like that Derek?

Wait, he just flipped upright.

Come on!

Alright, kicking.

How do I deal with kicking?

What did my master say?

_What did my Yoda say?_

Was it… side step and counter-attack?

Eh, let's go with that.

Oh damn that didn't sound good.

Did I just break Derek's ribs?

Yup.

"Sorry!"

Nevermind he's back up again.

This guy is so persistent.

Okay, this is getting old.

How should I end this…

Oh I know!

Grab the door frame, and swing kick him through the wall!

Ah that's a satisfying sound.

"Wow you got wrecked wolfy."

He did good.

But not good enough.

Haha! He looks so disheveled.

_But still so perfect_.

"You need a weapon."

Yes! I knew it.

Ma never let me have a sword but now Derek was probably going to give me one.

Please be a sword.

I want a sword.

"Like what?"

*Cue innocent questioning gaze.*

He ruffles his hair.

DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER RUFFLE YOUR HAIR.

*FANGASM.*

_Maybe I can convince him to try glasses?_

"I have a few ideas."

Silence.

"Right well. I'll just be going now-"

And he's grabbing my arm again.

Shiznets.

"Come here tomorrow at three."

And then he let go of me.

Okay! As awesome as that was…

I'll just be RUNNING FOR MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!

I know, I know, Derek Hale is right THERE.

But he's terrifying!

No way am I spending more time with him than necessary.

At least not until he chills down a bit.

Oh wait.

Wait.

He drove me here…

And now he has to drive me home…

URGH.

"Derek, you need-"

OH SHIBBLE TITS HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME.

Frick, just hold up your keys all smug-like.

Urgh.

"Get in."

Oh that's getting old.

_Yes sir…_

"You need to get laid."

There. I said it.

"Are you offering?"

WHAT.

HUH.

DOES NOT COMPUTE.

BRAIN OVERLOAD.

THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR MY MEAGER 10 mb of memory!

"N-no."

Stutter.

So pro.

"You need to calm down Tullia."

Huh?

"How do you know my name?"

He glared at me pointedly.

Oh right, he's a super sneaky werewolf.

Snerewolf…

Hehe… get it?

"So Derek… I'm sorry about your sister."

I had to say it.

Had to.

And… he's glaring at me.

"I mean I can't say that I feel you-" Ignore his glare. _Ignore his glare. __**Ignore his glare! **_"-But I _can _say that I'm here for you. Whenever you need help or whatever, just let me know."

_All you've GOT to do is call~!_

Lean on me, when you're not strong.

And he's still not talking.

"So, what's the plan? Get Scott to help you track down this Alpha?"

Silence.

*Cricket chirps.*

"Fine. Nevermind then. Thanks for the ride."

QUICK! Get out of the car before he starts throwing pineapples at you!

Nope. He caught my gaze.

And now he's leaning towards me.

"Be there tomorrow."

YEAH! you better run!

Drive away boy! Before I kick your ass!

Haha!

Guess what guys? _I just got home after winning a fight against Derek Hale_.

If I had a dime for every person who said that…

Hehe, sorry Derek, but you get beat _a lot_.

"Ma! I'm home!"

It's the weekend, so she shouldn't be working.

Yay!

She's watching CSI!

"Hey Honey, welcome home. You'll have to make yourself lunch."

Ehm, waiter?

Would you mind _washing my car for me_?

Wouldn't it be awesome to have someone to do that for you? Oh wait-

That's slavery.

Nevermind!

I'm not about that…

"Sounds good. Want anything?

Let's see…

Some green leaves because I'm all over the color green.

And some dressing…

Oh and turkey!

Yummy salad.

"Just grab me a water please, thanks."

And one water coming right up!

Hmm, why do we have such fancy water?

They're glass bottles and everything!

Pfft.

At least I know I have enough money to treat my friends (See: Idols, hero's, PEOPLE I LOVE MORE THAN MY OWN LOVE AND FANGIRL OVER BE- ehm. _Star's_) to things.

And let's look at it this way, Stiles won't be having any bill problem's as long as I'm around.

I hope Ma won't mind me borrowing some of her cash.

But judging my the amount of money in my account…

Woot! Money!

Yummy.

"No Storage Wars?" I question sadly.

I love Storage Wars.

"Not today, I just wanted to catch up on my recordings," she takes the offered bottle. "Thanks."

Yes! Score two for me!

First dinner, now the water bottle.

I'm on a roll!

"So what did you get up to this morning?" She asks eventually.

Um.

I kind of won a fight against a _werewolf_.

"Not much."

_Smooth._

_Smooth as a piece of toast._

Yeah baby, I'm that smooth.

Hmm. CSI isn't nearly as exciting as I remember it to be.

Shame.

Oh well.

There's an assigned book I need to read!

"I'll be right back."

She nods to show she heard me.

Alright!

CACTUS.

YOU WILL NOT BE SCARING ME THIS TIME.

NOPE.

NOPE.

Ah crap.

It scared me.

STOP IT!

Why is it so mean?

How can a cactus be so mean?

Good, I've got my book.

Now to lie down and _read_.

Reading is fun.

Especially in the sun-

Wait why is there sun?

Oh the blinds are open.

Urgh.

Well whatever.

I've got to finish this book.

No time to close blinds!

I've read this book before.

But you always forget the smaller details.

So I'm glad I'm reading this again.

Done!

Now to write up a quick summary of all chapters for English…

Then I'll provide more detail for them later.

I love this laptop.

Apple…

Mmm…

My phone's ringing!

But I haven't finished just yet.

URGH.

Stupid interrupting telemarketers- OH NEVERMIND IT'S SCOTT.

"Hey, Elle. Can you talk?"

Well no Scott.

I can't talk.

I will never, ever want to talk to you.

Ever.

"Of _freaking _course."

Pfft.

If anyone ever refuses to answer Scott's call- Ehm, Stiles -I'd have to label them as crazy.

Coo coo.

They got a leak in their head.

Something's misplaced.

"Awesome. Well I wanted to apologies for last night, this whole werewolf thing is really messing me up."

Please Scott.

You haven't even tried to kill me yet.

"It's all good. I get it. I get pissy too once a month."

Haha.

Woman jokes…

Scott laughs uncomfortably. "Yeah. Thanks Elle. Also, do you know what we have due for English?"

"Of course."

Please Scotty baby, I'd give you my _whole freaking assignment _if you wanted it.

Right, where's Scott's email?

Ah. There it is.

"I sent you the email. We just have to read the first few chapters and summaries them. But I went ahead and read them all-" ASK HIM! ASK HIS DORKY ASS! "-You want me to send you my homework? You've got enough on your plate."

Please say yes.

I'd much prefer him to be making out with Allison then doing homework.

#WorshipScallison.

At least for season 1.

Season three ETC is definitely Skira.

"Thanks but, I'd better do it myself. Can I call you if I have any questions though?"

YOU REALLY DON'T NEED TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION SCOTT!

"Obviously you can. And if you need help with anything else I'm all ears."

Again, not literally.

I AM NOT MADE OF EARS!

LET ME GET THAT STRAIGHT.

"You're the best Elle. I'll call you later, if not, see you on monday?"

I"M THE BEST!

SCOTT JUST SAID I WAS THE BEST!

Oh my G- My lungs are going to die.

Like, soon.

I keep forgetting to breathe.

"Y-y-yeah."

Right.

Well I just ended that call _smoothly_.

So smooth.

Right.

Well, my homework is done. I could try to read ahead for chemistry…

But I kind of feel like finishing off The Darkest Minds.

Yeah okay I'll do that.

Then I'll get dinner ready.

Wait.

Can you grate cheese with a pineapple?

OH MYG- THAT ENDING!

NO!

MY HEARTSTRINGS!

_Too many feels_.

*Trying not to cry.*

Nevermind.

I'm crying.

This. Book.

Seriously…

Okay.

Quick stop thinking about the book.

Note to self, BUY THE SEQUEL, LIKE NOW!

Alright. Dinner.

How about some Greek rissoles? We certainly have enough lamb for it.

Right, that's done and served up.

Where's Ma?

"Dinner's done," I call quietly.

I figure we should eat this at the bench, it can get messy.

Or maybe it's just me, I am a bit of a slob.

Yay! Ma's here!

"Wow Tullia, since when did you learn to cook?"

Aww, shux.

I love compliments.

"Pfft. Please, I'm not Helena Risso."

"But you are my daughter, and I know a good cook when I see one."

AWW!

THE FEELS!

OVERLOAD!

Right well, time to eat!

Yummy.

I love food.

Did I say that yet?

I really love food.

I love cheesecake more than food but-

Wait cheesecake is food…

OH AWESOME!

You could say that.. I have… _the best of both worlds_.

Hehe.

Okay wow, that meal went away quicker than I'd thought it would.

Aww…

"I'll clean up. You keep chilling."

It's kind of hard to tell, but I do enjoy washing dishes.

"Thanks my beautiful girl," she kisses my forehead.

Daww.

I'm so bashful tonight.

Alright! Dishes are washed!

Now to go take a shower and _sleep_.

Sleep is nice.

I haven't had to use my amazing kicking skills in a while and my muscles are sore.

Warm water is always good for tight muscles.

Ah… that's nice.

Now! Bed time.

Let's not forget to close the blinds.

Nope. Don't forget.

Oh hey, I have a text message.

_Whose POV is chp4 in again? I dnt get it._

_Scott_

Ah! that's an easy one.

I quickly text back an answer.

_Hah! I just texted Scott __**McCall!**_

He replies after a few minutes.

_I C. Thnx, talk to u later._

_Scott_

Good. I've helped Scott!

I'm so incredible!

Alright. Bed now.

Snore.

Nevermind I don't snore.

URGH!

That's boring if you don't snore.

Alright.

Sleep.

Hey!

I hear something.

Is that… scratching?

WHAT THE HELL!

There's a cat outside my window.

"Ma? do we own a cat?"

Thank jiblets it's morning. Otherwise this would be really creepy.

"Honey it's the neighbors cat. Just shoo him off."

Hmm.

Interesting.

I like cats.

Why doesn't Tullia have a cat?

"Shoo cat."

The cat jumped away.

Aww.

I miss it already.

Hmm, what time is it?

TWELVE?

I've been sleeping in _way _too much.

Well anyway, I'd better go for a run before I need to head over to Derek's.

_Derek…_

I don't really want to be late.

He's more than likely to kill me if I'm late.

I know, _I know_.

How likely is it that Derek would kill me?

He hardly killed anyone on the show.

But damn, if you were me, and facing the creepy hot guy, you'd get it.

You wouldn't want to risk it.

Hmm, this is a nice run.

I should buy an mp3 player.

The iPhone works well, but it's pretty bulky.

Yay! Breakfast time.

I'm glad that run is over.

It was windy out today.

Now, cereal, then shower and change.

What should I wear?

If I'm getting a weapon.

Weapon!

Sword.

I know it's going to be a sword.

It's gotta be.

But then again I'd probably fangirl over any weapon that Derek would give me.

Hell I'd probably piss my pants even if it was just a pocket knife.

It's sad, but it's true.

Now, what to wear?

Black leggings, denim shorts and a Marvel's tee.

That should work right?

And of course, combat boots.

Now! Let's go!

Did I mention how much I loved my car?

Like… LOVED it.

I would totally kiss it.

And marry it.

If that was legal.

Hah…

Yay I'm here!

Hey… what is Derek doing?

OH MY G- IS HE SHIRTLESS?

HE'S TOTALLY SHIRTLESS.

WHY IS THE WORLD DOING THIS TO ME?

Can't. Breathe.

Can't. Think.

Can't. Move.

And he's now walking this way.

Brain.

My old friend.

We've known each other for a long time now.

It's be cool if you… you know. did me a favor.

I know that shirtless Derek is super hot and all…

But…

I've got work to do.

You know?

"Tullia."

He glares in greeting.

Derek glares a lot.

_Those abs._

It's kind of off putting. His eyes are pretty, but his glares as so sad.

_That skin._

But I'm sure I'll get used to it.

_He's shirtless_.

I get it!

Derek is shirtless!

If you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to be able to talk right now.

Because he's still glaring at me.

_He's still shirtless_.

For fudge knuckles sake…

I'm so immature.

_He's so hot_.

Oh lord…

"Get out."

Well I would Derek, but you're shirtless and it's distracting me.

_So hot. So shirtless_.

Jeez! how does anyone get anything shot when he's shirtless!

How did the whole series get created!

Okay.

Close my eyes.

My eyes as closed.

"Derek, would you mind putting on a shirt?"

Oh jeez why is my chest so tight.

"What?"

DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND?

SHIRT.

PIECE OF CLOTHING.

Even a towel would be great right now.

"Wait," Oh is he smirking? Is he seriously SMIRKING RIGHT NOW? "Am I distracting you?"

Oh for Pete's sake…

"YES! PLEASE PUT A SHIRT ON FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS CHEESECAKE!"

I still can't open my eyes, but judging by the sounds he's making I'd have to guess he's turned to go and get a shirt.

Thank the king of penguins.

Seriously.

"I'm wearing a shirt."

Should I open my eyes?

"THANK CHEESECAKE!" I opened the car door and stepped out. "Never do that again. Please. For the sake of my sanity."

Oh and now I get to _see _him smirk, instead of just hear it in his voice. "I make no promises."

"So, what's this about a weapon?"

Contain excitement.

DON'T SQUEAL.

Derek tilted his head and nodded slightly.

And then I found myself flying backwards.

HOLY MOTHER OF PENGUINS THAT HURT!

He just hit me in the stomach with… a stick?

"This here is a Bo. My family… acquired it from a family of Hunter's. It's made of silver with a titanium center."

It's beautiful!

If I wasn't gasping in agony I'd probably gape at it.

"Good- To- Know," I gasped out. "I- Hope- That- Was- A- Satisfying- Revenge."

He nodded again. His lips twitched.

Did Derek want to _smile_ at my _pain? _

Pfft. Who am I kidding.

Of course he did.

"This is a special weapon though, it's been infused with wolfsbane."

He handed the metal rod to me.

Wolfsbane huh?

"You know what that is right?"

Oh Derek.

If only you knew how much I _did _know.

"Yeah. But what does that mean?"

He glares, as though annoyed he has to explain it to me.

But then again, he probably is.

"When you hit a werewolf with this, it will stop them from regenerating immediately. Each hit will slowly poison them- not enough to kill- but enough to hold them off for this."

He then proceeds to grab my hands and pull them apart.

As he does, the staff splits in the middle, and two blades pop out.

"Holy penguin poop. That's epic!"

His hands are still on mine as he meets my gaze. "These blades _will _kill a werewolf. The reason you _begin _with the staff form, is for range. That will give you an advantage."

Okay brain, if you could get over the fact his hands are on mine, and listen to what he's saying- that'd be great.

Thank jeez, he removed his hands.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself with it."

And now he's holding me _from behind_.

Don't think about his crotch. _Don't think about his crotch._

Oh my god he's wrapping his hands around mine.

And now he's guiding them.

_His breath is brushing against my neck_.

I'm dead.

I'm so dead.

I can't breathe!

Oh thank the lord he pulled back.

"I'm making you uncomfortable."

Pfft.

"You're not making me… _uncomfortable._"

Nope.

Not _uncomfortable_.

"I can smell it."

Oh dear G- he did not just say that.

He _smelt me_.

"Have you not been touched by a male before?"

NICE CHOICE OF WORDS!

THANKS SO MUCH!

"No," I squeaked. "It's just- you're… you."

He frowns, and then lets out a huff of air. "I need to teach you the correct form, so either you get used to this, or you die because you can't defend yourself."

If anyone is good at threats, Derek is.

And if anything can make me focus, it's the threat of death.

Take a breath.

Swallow.

"Okay. Sorry."

He nods.

AND THEN HE'S HOLDING ME AGAIN!

FOR FRICKS SAKE!

Get your brain under control woman!

I need to distance myself.

This is not Derek Hale.

I am not being touched by Derek Hale.

Urgh…

He moves my left hand down to my side and extends my right. "This is called a 'punch', it's the first of seven strikes in the Bo form."

Oh… well that's pretty cool.

"Do it again."

He lets go, and I nod.

Stay focused.

Be a badass.

Learn how to use a ninja weapon.

I repeat the movement again and again until Derek nods. "I suppose that will do."

Pfft.

You're so nice Derek.

Those compliments.

"Now, this is the downward strike."

And he's holding me again…

He swiftly brings my arm down, so the Bo strikes downwards.

Wow… that's scary powerful.

Once again, he steps back and let's me repeat the motion until I've memorized it.

"Next is the Overhead Reverse."

He shows me the move.

My hand goes up and out, swiftly flicking out the staff.

Oh that's gotta hurt.

The Bo slaps against my shoulder, and it stings.

At my wince, Derek glares. _I think this glare, is glare fifty two, which is the glare he uses when he's trying not to laugh. _"That's going to happen, you'll get used to it."

Finally we move onto the next stance. The Overhead Outward.

Then the Upward Strike.

And Finally, the Sweep.

This is my personal favorite.

"Okay, once you've done this memorized this I'll teach you the rest of the steps."

THERE'S MORE?

"Practice. I'll be back."

_His ass_.

Derek seriously needs to stop turning his back to me.

Alright, hi there Mr. Tree! Prepare to meet your maker!

I'm about to whoop your ass with a _stick_.

A _silver stick_.

With titanium in it.

Urgh…

Anyway.

Take that!

And that!

Oh I love this!

This is better than a sword.

Poor Kira, she's never going to know how awesome a Bo is.

Wow! I could practice this all day.

Maybe I could try it out on a pineapple, finally get my revenge and-

OH MY G- I'll use it on Mr. Cactus!

HAZZAH!

*Celebration dance.*

"Are you done?"

**ARGH!**

Jeez, Derek is really good at jump scaring people.

"Um. Yeah. You're back soon."

He glares.

Is that glare number three, or forty?

I can't tell.

Where's my Derek translation manual?

"It's been an hour."

WHAT!

Oh well, it was a damn fun hour.

"Wow okay. What now then?"

His eyes flicker to the staff in my hands.

"I'm going to show you how to finish the job."

What job?

He splits the bo in half, revealing the shiny _and scary _blades.

Oh.

The job, as in the assassination.

Like, how to kill the werewolf.

"You either want to aim for a strike to the heart, or the head. The sweep stance should knock them on their back, and from there it's simple."

He then swiftly grabs both halves of the staff and slams the blades into the dirt.

Wow that's nasty.

*Shudder.*

Poor leaves.

What did you ever do to Derek?

Derek shouldn't be so mean to nature.

"You try."

Yay! I've always wanted to try and stab the dirt.

Haha…

"So these _will _kill the werewolf?" I asked as I went through the strikes.

I then proceeded to split it in half (as he'd demonstrated) and stab the ground.

"Yes."

Wow.

This has suddenly become very… real.

But- No this is good. It's good. I can save Stiles and Scott with this.

And Derek.

"Thank you," I tell him as I put the staff back together.

He holds out a strap.

Wow! A holster! Cool!

I'm sort of like Donnie.

Awesome!

"Get going. Keep practicing."

I nod.

He's still looking at me.

I frown.

"Bye Derek."

He blinks, and then nods.

Okay!

RUN!

Quick to the car!

And… I'm safe!

Hmm… Maybe I could learn to pole vault with the staff.

That's right.

I'm going to be a _badass_.

Watch out Teen Wolf villains! Because here I come.

* * *

Oh Tullia, please. You're going to go up against werewolves with a stick?

Mind you it's a pretty damn cool stick.

Also, what's with Derek _smirking_? Creep.

_This idea came to me from seeing other stories with the same concept, but I thought I'd try something a little different. Hence the sporadic and harebrained first character view. It is supposed to be _funny _so if you think it's stupid, that's the point! _Enjoy it_, don't hate it XD Please... :)_

A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!

Okay, but seriously, thank you! You're reviews have kept me pushing to get a chapter written, cause I don't want to let you guys down :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

"Come on puppy," I tease. "Time to play."

Don't mind me Stiles, continue cowering in the corner.

Ah! Scott's charging at me!

Quick!

What did Derek teach me again?

P.S. If anyone wants to beta this story, please let me know!

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose


	5. Where's my medal?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Beta**: wolf-gabby23

Holy! We've nearly surpassed 20 reviews? This is insane! Keep up the awesome support, I'm loving hearing your thoughts and suggestions!

* * *

School! Don't you guys just love school?

I brought the Bo just in case.

I wonder if people will think it's weird that there's a 4ft staff sticking out of my bag.

But... eh. It somehow fits in my locker.

Not really sure how that works.

The thing must be deeper than it seems.

I see Scott and Stiles in my first class.

He looks freaked out.

More freaked out than normal.

I turn to Stiles.

Because he's closest.

Also… Maybe because I haven't smelt him in like… days.

His shirt that I… borrowed, stopped smelling like him a while ago.

I AM NOT A STALKER.

"What's up with Tootsy pop over there?"

Stiles blinks.

"Who? Oh Scott? He just found out that Allison's dad is a Hunter. He checked out her house, found the weapons you told him about."

Daww. Poor Scott.

"Ah. That sucks."

He'd get over it.

Stiles licks his lips and leans closer. "How'd you know… about the Hunters?"

"Research," I answered simply.

Stiles's eyes narrowed, but he didn't press the matter.

Yay! I'm so smooth.

"Well, he's pretty bummed about it."

I glanced at the boy in question.

Yeah he looked really bummed.

The teacher began teaching.

Guess I'll have to converse with my homies later.

Hehe…

Homies.

Well, English is as boring as usual.

But Scott did his homework!

Yay, maybe he won't fail as many tests this time.

Alright! Hi bell, I've missed you.

Next class!

Allison's in this one.

Awesome.

"Hey Allison," I greet. "Has Scott talked to you yet?"

Instead of her being mad at him for ditching her she would be mad at him for standing her up.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

OH THAT SLY DOG!

He used the excuse that I was sick.

"I hate stomach aches," I played along. Scott owed me though. "And this one was especially bad. They were worried they'd have to take me to the hospital."

Her eyes soften.

She was testing me…

"Well at least you're better now."

I nod.

She smiles.

The class begins.

Wow… Will Allison and I ever have a conversation?

The next bell rings for lunch, and I soon find myself lining up at the cafeteria.

Stiles shuffles behind me.

Once again- I'm trying very hard not to fangirl over him.

"Did you see Allison?"

Hmm.

Interesting question.

"Yeah. She said that she and Scott were fine again."

Please, that's downplaying it.

I know she's practically in love with the boy already.

"Good- That's good. I was worried. I mean- he's already insane over her."

"Whose insane over who?"

OH NO!

WE'VE BEEN SPRUNG!

EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

"You. And. Allison," Stiles says and grabs my backpack.

Effectively stopping me from running.

Penguin poop.

"I'm not insane."

Stiles and I share a look.

"Yes you are," we say at the same time.

*FANGASM.*

"Look whatever, all I care about is the fact that we've got practice on this afternoon."

OH WOW WAS IT-

ARE WE AT THE POINT WHERE SCOTT TRIES TO KILL STILES?

Well what a coincidence, I just learnt how to defend against a werewolf.

Weird…

"You can't get angry," I speak up. "That's what triggers the shift."

Stiles nods. "She's right."

YES!

High five!

He gave me a high five.

"Can we just- Not talk about it? Please."

Silence.

I glance at Stiles. "Sorry you didn't make first line."

He deserves first line.

The poor boy tries so hard.

"It's no big deal. I mean- It is a big deal, but I'm trying not to be put out by it."

Daww, Stiles is SO ADORABLE!

Can I just wrap him up and take him home?

Actually… Maybe not the first half. But he'd probably come over to my house if I asked.

"That's the spirit," I chirp.

He shrugs and digs into his meal.

Ah.

Food.

Glorious food!

Why can't I just live off the stuff.

Oh wait! I do.

Hah!

Oh damn, is that the bell already?

"Have fun with Lydia," Stiles says and Scott waves as we part ways.

Right! My next class is with Lydia.

Beautiful and glorious Lydia.

Agh.

I love Lydia.

She's like the sister I've never had.

"Lyd!"

She turns.

Aw, is her hair even prettier today?

"Tullia! Why didn't you come to the party?"

Oh.

Oops.

"Sorry, I don't know if you heard but I had an awful bout of stomach pain."

She scrunched her nose.

"It's not contagious is it?"

Oh Lydia.

I can still hear the concern in your undertones.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She scoffs.

Class starts.

Lydia glances at my notes and nods.

"Nice."

YES! Another compliment from Lydia!

I love it.

The teacher doesn't really seem into lecturing today, so we spend the class watching videos.

Once again, I'd already studied this subject.

Yay! The bell!

Onto the next boring class.

Both Scott and Stiles are in this one, at least.

I sit next to Scott, and help him through the task along with Stiles.

By the end of the lesson he seems to have a better grasp on the concept.

Great! I love helping.

"You're coming to the game right?" Stiles asks.

Well I would but- I need to get ready to fight off an enraged werewolf.

"Nah," I say instead.

He shrugs and hugs me goodbye.

*FANGASM.*

Stiles is hugging me… again!

Okay. So I need to get changed.

No way am I fighting Scott off in a dress.

Maybe Lydia could pull it off, but I couldn't.

Right! To the girl's bathroom I go!

Luckily I packed my gear just in case.

I'd picked it out on Sunday night.

It was simple really, black jeans, black singlet and a leather jacket. Paired off with my black pair of converses.

But I also added a bandana to cover my face.

Because, you know, superheroes need masks.

But then again, anyone could probably recognise me from my curly dark red hair.

Sigh.

Alright!

What time is it?

Oh shit! I gotta get going.

Alright, let's slide on this strap and click in the Bo to the holster.

Right!

Now to stop a werewolf.

Oh, hey look! Scott's running into the changing rooms!

That's my cue.

Of course I don't fail to notice the mysterious figure in the shadows.

Derek Hale, clad in leather.

Did he just… nod at me?

Oh well.

Wait! I hear growling!

Oops better hurry up.

Are you guys ready for this badassery?

"Scott," I shout to the raging werewolf as I brandish my staff. "Calm down."

He whirls on me, baring his canines.

*Cue dramatic stare down.*

"Come on puppy," I tease. "Time to play."

Don't mind me Stiles, continue cowering in the corner.

Ah! Scott's charging at me!

Quick!

What did Derek teach me again?

Oh yeah!

I slash out with my staff, and with a sickening crack it connects with Scott's jaw.

The boy bends back, but he cracks his neck and charges again.

With a calming breath I sweep out with my staff and watch guiltily as Scott goes flying.

He connects with the locker and collapses to the ground.

"Stiles! Are you okay?"

Run to him! Run to the gorgeous boy!

Woops, better holster my staff.

"Elle?" He asks.

Oops, better tug off my bandana.

"Yeah," I search over him frantically. "You're okay right? I wasn't too late?"

He looks okay.

Well, he looks better than okay, but I digress.

"Stiles? Elle?"

Oh! Good morning sleeping beauty.

"Hey, Scott."

Wow Stiles. Your best friend just tried to kill you. Can't you be a little more freaked?

"Stiles- What happened?"

Poor Scott. He looks so lost.

Like a man seeing cheesecake for the first time.

"You tried to kill me. And then Elle comes in with this- This-"

I brandish the weapon in question.

"It's called a Bo."

Scott frowns. "Doesn't a bow shoot arrows?"

Oh my G- This kid!

"Whatever. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

Excuse me but, I'm pretty sure I said that first.

Credit stealer.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

I grin.

"That's okay. I can just beat your ass to the ground if you ever start turning again."

My offer goes unappreciated.

And Scott's probably not even going to thank me for stopping him.

Oh well, at least I know how badass I was.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

Haha! Funny Stiles.

"I'm first line."

OH REALLY SCOTT? It's not like you've been bragging about it all day!

"Not anymore."

Dun, dun, dun~!

"Well I've got to get going. Bye guys," Scott says.

And then he's gone.

Stiles turns to me and raises a brow in question.

I shrug and holster my staff again.

"That was pretty cool how I saved your ass back there, right?"

Hell yeah.

Cooler than a ninja.

Cooler than an ice cube.

Stiles blinks.

"How- What- When- Why?"

Stiles is lost too.

Now, how to answer his question?

"Well. I've only picked the art up recently. But I think I'm pretty good. Anyway, I'm sure you've got places to go, and I've got homework to do."

He blinks again.

My answer was so smooth I've stunned him into silence.

"Okay… Bye!"

I don't have time to wait for him.

I had to practice and finish my homework.

OH MY G- I rounded the friggin' corner into the parking lot, AND GUESS WHO'S STANDING AT MY CAR!

Derek.

Friggin'.

Hale.

"Seriously?" I spit angrily and climb into the driver's seat.

He hops into the passenger side.

"You're friend nearly exposed all of us."

I roll my eyes.

What a grumpy pants.

"I know. I'll deal with it."

Derek shakes his head and glares at me.

It's number seventeen. The overconfidence glare.

"No. I'm going to deal with it. You need to deal with that girl."

I frown.

Is he talking about…

"Allison? Please, she helps Scott control himself."

Derek glares.

Is that number eleven or thirty?

Jeez I can't keep up!

"Just do it."

I stare at him.

"Do what?"

Derek glares and begins to climb out of the car. "Keep them apart."

Oh no!

Derek did not just ask me that.

I can't do it!

But if I don't- Derek won't trust me.

Ah fudge cackles.

I really want a nap.

Please.

Nevermind.

Have to get home.

Am I home yet?

No.

No.

Yes!

Home!

Ma's car isn't there yet.

Guess I'd better practice my Bo-fu- haha get it, 'cause kungfu…

I don't really think my mother would approve of me having a weapon.

Anyway.

Lock the car, close the garage.

Oh, I'll grab a banana and head on out to the backyard.

Hmm. It's actually quite a workout to practice this.

Maybe I can do it instead of running in the mornings.

Note to self, buy a punching dummy.

Hitting trees is harmful to the environment.

Finally!

That's done.

I think I can hear Ma's car.

Well, guess I'll take a shower and then start dinner.

Mmm. Shower's.

It's like rain, but indoors.

Haha, get it?

"Hey Ma!" I greet happily.

She glances at me from her position on the couch. "Hey Honey."

"I'm making dinner, so just rest up."

She smiles gratefully.

Hmm.

Okay, well I think I'm used to this oven now.

Yay! Dinner's finished!

Time to go upstairs.

"Bye Ma."

I need to check something.

Open up the laptop.

Type in the password…

Oh dear.

Nothing happens until Friday.

Great…

Well. This will be fun!

X

IT WAS NOT FUN!

The bell finally rings on Thursday.

And I'm exhausted.

All week Stiles had been abnormally quiet, Scott had been annoyingly in love and I had been slowly growing insane.

Every. Freaking. Class. Was. The. Same. As. What. I'd. Done. Two. Years. Ago.

I couldn't take anymore!

And so I angrily started up my car to drive home.

Oh yeah, it was so fun to relearn every single thing I'd already memorized.

And to top it off, Derek had been completely absent.

But I think I knew why.

So with growing concern, I turned down a very bumpy and creepy path.

And there he was.

With a shovel in his hand.

He didn't even look up when I parked the car.

"Derek," I announced my presence softly.

Well, this is definitely a bucket full of sad feels.

I approached slowly as he picked up the bundle in his hands, and lowered it into the hole- The grave.

Damn.

Don't cry…

Don't cry.

Once he'd finished lowering the… body, he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"Derek," I whispered again and approached him cautiously. "I'm- I'm so sorry."

He sniffed.

Well.

This sucks.

Why did Derek have to go through so much shit?

I get that he needed a backstory, but jeez his was a bit over the top.

Slowly, I leaned on the wall next to him.

And then ever so carefully, I slid my hand into his.

"We're going to find who did this."

I already knew, but I couldn't tell him who it was yet.

Firstly, I had no proof. Derek would kill me if I suggested it was his uncle.

Secondly, we weren't even close to being ready to kill the alpha.

And finally, there was a lot more the alpha had to do before his time was up.

It also wasn't like I could kill him, Derek had to kill him so he would become the alpha.

"My sister," Derek spoke up. He sounded like he normally did, but there was another, rawer layer to his voice. "She came back to find him. But…"

She died.

He killed her.

"Alright. Tell you what. Why don't you come over to my place and we can have dinner, watch a few movies, and binge on chocolate and ice cream."

He glared at me.

I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, never mind then. Bye Derek."

Three…

Two…

One…

"Wait."

YES!

"Let me just…"

Oh right.

He still had to uh… fill in the hole.

"I'll wait in the car."

Derek nods

I wait in the car.

He slides in eventually.

"I once had a little brother."

He glances at me.

I start the car.

"He was four. We were just- just playing around."

He's watching me now, and I shift uncomfortably.

This is my story, not Tullia's, and I hate not having that to hide behind.

"Ma was watching television. I thought he'd be okay by the pool, 'cause he was just- just sitting on the edge. And I left for a moment. Just one moment to answer the phone."

I closed my eyes as the memories assaulted me.

Jeez.

I hadn't talked about this to anyone…

"I came back, and he was f-floating in the pool. He- I was too late. I couldn't bring him back."

Damn. Blink back those tears.

I felt like I had to share something with Derek.

I mean he'd just shared Laura's… funeral with me.

All's I was doing was sharing a… a memory.

"Sorry."

I blinked.

He'd said it so quietly…

"Thanks. It was a while ago but- I still feel like it's my fault."

I would have gone on to tell him how I became a lifesaver, rescuing drowning people from the ocean. And that I swam every day because if I didn't- If I didn't I would forget about… him.

When I swam it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

But I remembered him.

Though, I couldn't tell Derek that because- I live in California now. And I'm pretty sure there are no lifesavers here.

Hopefully he wouldn't look into it.

Because I'm fairly sure Tullia didn't have a little brother who drowned.

"We're here."

Oh yeah, I hadn't even noticed.

"Right! Let's go!"

Wait, never mind. Why am I not moving?

Okay.

Derek's holding my arm.

Ah, his eyes are so pretty.

"How do you stay so positive?"

Well that's an interesting question.

"I took a lesson from my brother."

Good, he let go.

Now! Inside!

There is ice cream waiting!

Derek followed me patiently as I entered.

He leaned against a wall (in the shadows of course.)

"So, I'm thinking Lord of the Rings. That's always a classic."

I glanced up.

He was glaring.

All was right in the world.

The day Derek doesn't glare is the day that I'll swear off ever eating cheesecake again.

"And here we go!" I placed two bowls down filled with ice cream. "You want rainbow sprinkles on yours?"

He glared.

"Guess not."

I, on the other hand, would love rainbow sprinkles.

Once I was done with mine, Derek snatched his up and stalked off.

With a muffled giggle I followed after him.

"You want a blanket?"

Another glare.

With a grin I grabbed my extra-large-and-warm blanket and snuggled up on the opposite end of Derek.

The sour-wolf in question was holding his bowl of ice cream away from him as though it would explode.

"Eat up," I said.

Yay! The movie's started!

"Gollum is so cute isn't he?"

Derek glares.

Jeez! Stiles wasn't kidding when he called the guy a sour wolf.

Alright, I've finished my ice cream.

Derek still hasn't said anything.

He's paying an odd amount of attention to the television.

URGH!

Is he finding this as awkward as I am?

"Stop staring at me."

Oh crap!

I've been found out!

I must flee the country!

"Pfft. I'm not staring. Please. You're face isn't nearly interesting enough for me to stare at it."

Smooth.

He totally bought it.

Oh never mind he's glaring at me directly now.

"If you're going to stare at me the whole time I'm leaving."

Sigh.

But-

URGH!

"Derek, I have a very serious question to ask you."

He glares.

Here we go!

"Can I hug you?"

Ummmm.

He's glaring at me harder now.

Oh no! I'm going to die!

I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE!

Goodbye cruel world!

"No."

OH JEEZ HERE IT COMES!

THE THROAT RIPPING WILL BEGIN!

Huh.

Never mind.

He just turned back to the movie again.

Am I not going to die?

Huh.

That's…

Disappointing…?

Oh well.

Now.

What was I thinking about?

OH RIGHT! Tomorrow Stiles and Scott dig up Laura's body.

Blergh.

But I can't really stop that… can I?

I mean.

Doesn't it need to happen?

What is Derek, if he is not a fugitive?

Well.

I guess I'll just have to sit with him in jail to make up for it.

Could I do that?

URGH! Too much pressure.

Hey! The movie's over.

And Derek is looking at me.

"Put in the next movie," I smile encouragingly as I stand. "I'll make us some food."

Derek glares.

"Well you could make us dinner-"

And he's moving!

Yay!

Okay, what would Derek eat?

Shiznits.

Um. Let's just go with steak and vegetables.

Alright. I hear the beginning of the movie.

Good.

Derek didn't destroy my DVD player.

Can we take a moment please?

I'm watching movies and eating dinner with Derek Hale.

I mean.

Holy Penguin babies.

Okay, food is done.

Let's see if the sour wolf likes it.

"Derek!" I call. "Food."

I have the table set by the time he gets here.

I'd strategically sat him across from me.

He sits.

I sit.

Holy mother of awkwardness.

"How's your uncle?"

Derek glares.

"I know about him from a case report I read."

Easy lie.

Hopefully he believes it.

Derek sighs lightly. "I haven't visited him."

Oh right.

I forgot about that.

"I'm sure he's getting better," I offer.

BECAUSE HE'S AN ALPHA NOW!

Haha…

"Can you.. . Shut up?"

Hehe…

"Alright. Just trying to make small talk."

Derek growls.

Oops.

*Cue frantic stuffing of face with food.*

Even with my frantic eating, Derek still manages to finish eating before me.

Why did I invite him over again?

Oh right, his sister just died.

I can put up with the sour wolf if it'll make him feel better.

And judging by his slowly softening glares, I think it is.

Hopefully…

I mean he hasn't run away yet.

"I'm going to leave now," he announces once I've finished my meal.

I blink.

"Oh sure- Let me just drive you… home."

Never mind … he ran away.

So much for what I thought earlier…

I sighed and picked up the dishes.

Soapy wash time!

Oh hey, my phone's buzzing.

It's a message from Derek.

Thanks

Oh.

Aw.

Too many feels.

*FANGASM.*

Okay.

Finish washing up from dinner…

Now homework!

And then shower and bed.

Ew. Homework.

Yay! Shower!

And eh, bed.

Oh! And I remembered to close the blinds!

Yay!

Okay.

Sleep.

Sleep now.

Don't think about Derek.

Don't think about little brother.

Don't think.

URGH!

Have I mentioned how much I hate beeping?

OH NEVER MIND!

The smell of bacon has made it to me!

MUST. EAT.

"Morning, Ma," I greet with a grateful grin. "You're heading out so soon?"

She was stuffing her briefcase into her car.

And it was a cool briefcase.

Like… it was a designer briefcase.

Who knew they made those?

I didn't.

"Yeah. Have a good day okay?"

And my foreheads being kissed.

Nice…

Right.

I've eaten.

Time to go practice with my Bo.

I hid it in my bedroom.

There's a small panel in the walk in robe that slides open. I hide the Bo in that.

Sneaky ninja hiding skill.

Hmm.

I wonder if I can do the thing Donnie does where he jumps with it.

May as well try to find out…

AHA!

GUESS WHAT?

I CAN!

Upper body strength FTW.

I'm so glad I took boxing.

Oh my Gibblits! I MUST try parkour with this thing.

It's so awesome!

Okay, hold on, focus.

I have to practice.

You know… saving my friends and all.

Okay!

Practice is done!

*Sad face.*

I like practicing.

Alas! I have school to go to.

Right.

Bags are packed, car is started.

Here we go!

Wow that was a fast drive.

Locker! I've missed you!

Almost as much as I miss penguins.

Nope! Can't forget my Cinderella pen!

Huh, it's so weird.

Every time I see that Bo, I can't help but think about Derek.

Derek Hale.

I've met Derek Hale.

Alright, better get to class!

Where's my rag-tag duo?

The one that's a dog and the other that's almost a cute, excitable puppy.

Well, Scott looks bummed.

"Heyo!"

Stiles looks up.

AW! HE HAS A HIGHLIGHTER STICKING FROM HIS MOUTH!

*Squeal.*

"Elle!"

Oh yeah.

Now he's talking to me.

"What's going on buddy?"

His eyes flicker to the highlighter in his mouth, then back up at me.

Huh. I didn't know someone could snatch a pen from their mouth so quickly.

And now he's leaning back and acting casual.

What?

"H-Yeah. Um- Awesome! I'm just- highlighting. Yes... Heh."

Is it just me, or is Stiles being more Stiles than normal.

Eh, I don't have time to worry about that though.

Derek's getting arrested tomorrow! (Spoiler!)

I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do.

And how to resolve my guilt…

OH MY G- I COULD BRING HIM CHEESECAKE IN JAIL!

YES!

"I do like highlighting. I totally get it."

He laughed nervously.

Scott glanced over at us.

Damn right Scott, twirl that pen!

"What do I do?"

Well, I mean we're at school. It'd be good if you took notes.

"You could start by smiling."

Oops, now he's rolling his eyes at me.

My bad!

"Derek assaulted Scott last night, told him he can't play."

I nod.

"That's good advice."

Scott groans.

Sorry mate, but we're ganging up on you.

Yay! The teachers here.

Time to take notes.

Or sleep.

Or daydream about Derek.

Derek…

Damn him for being shirtless so damn often.

OR! Better yet, daydream about cheesecake.

Oh my G- Cheesecake…

Chocolate coated cheesecake…

Chocolate coated cheesecake with coffee flavoured ice cream.

Urgh.

Hungry…

YAY! Class is over!

Now to go and meet up with good old Allison.

Bye more-Stiles-than-usual Stiles! Bye mopy Scott!

And hello Allison!

"Did you do your homework?"

Pfft. Girl I've done all my homework for the next two years.

"Yeah. I nearly forgot but- I managed to fit it in. How are you going in English?"

She's in my English class, but we never talk.

Maybe it's because I'm too busy seeing Scott make lovey-dovey eyes with her.

*Too many feels for SCALLISON!*

"Good," she smiles. Smug little girl ain't she? "Really good. I've already finished the reading list."

PFFT. GIRL I'VE FINISHED THE READING LIST AND SUMMARISED IT!

Damn.

Now I'm getting arrogant.

"Nice, we'll have to compare notes with each other. Normally Lydia and I meet on Wednesdays to study, but we missed this week. You available next week?"

Just as I finish, the teacher starts teaching.

URGH!

Allison giggles lightly and then mouths the words 'I'll text you.'

I nod.

HAH!

Allison's going to text me!

Quick! Celebration dance.

Okay, hurry up and end class.

I'm hungry.

I thought about cheesecake too much.

YES! Bell!

I've never been so glad to have my ears blown.

Okay, cafeteria food today. I didn't make lunch for myself.

Let's see… Banana and salad- OH! And a cookie! Yay!

Cookies…

"Hiya Stiles, Scott."

I nod the each of them.

Stiles immediately straightens up in his chair whilst Scott gives a huff and gets up.

And now he's stalking away…

"What's that about?"

Did I say something?

Was he jealous of my cookie?

Come back Scott! I can buy you a cookie too!

One with smarties baked inside! (Haha or maybe mini M&M's because they're better than the normal ones… don't even try to argue with me on this one.)

"Scott? Oh he's just going to go speak to coach."

And now Stiles is playing the pronoun game with me.

Even though I already know why he's going to speak to the coach…

Me and my cheaty television future telling… thingy.

"Why?"

I bit into my cookie.

Mmm, cookie…

"He's going to try and get out of playing lacrosse tomorrow."

Hmm…

Stiles was still being weird.

He wasn't meeting my eyes.

What'd I do?

"You're going tomorrow though right? I get to watch you play?"

Stiles gulped.

I bit into my cookie.

Nom nom nom. I am the cookie monster.

I also am the queen of all penguins.

"Um. Yes- But I don't get to play. Remember? I'm not first line."

Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't support you dummy.

Aww. I'm out of cookie.

Banana time!

Yummy banana.

"I'm still coming to see you… sit, then. Besides, you're still more than adorable enough to oogle when you're sitting."

You know it's true.

I think anyone would even pay money to see Stiles sitting.

Um. Why is he gawking at me?

Oh well.

I have a banana to finish!

And now it's finished.

Salad time!

This mouth was made for salad.

"What?" Stiles sputtered eventually.

Heh.

He's so flustered.

Although I don't really know why.

"I'm going to be there tomorrow."

You've got reiterate for the poor boy.

WAIT!

Wasn't I going to see Derek in the jail tomorrow?

Ah shnickernoodles.

"H-Yeah. Hey! Is that the bell?" Nope. I don't hear a bell. "Well, better get to class. Bye Elle!"

And now he's gone.

Hmm.

OH MY G-

Something is definitely wrong.

I mean! Incredibly wrong.

I can't believe it.

Stiles left his lunch!

Eh, the bell is actually ringing now.

Better get to class.

"Hello Lydia," Smile, smile, smile!

Look at her boring pen.

It's so boring.

Maybe I should let her have some of my Cinderella stickers.

"Geez Elle. I've had the worst day so please stop with the annoying happiness."

Aw.

Party pooper.

She pooped the party.

POOPED. IT!

"No fun," I pout and sit in my seat. MY SEAT, no one elses. I even have it labelled… with invisible ink. "You do your homework?"

She stares at me.

Oh right, it's Lydia. Of course she did.

And yay! Saved by the teacher.

Stupid Lydia and her stupid party pooping.

URGH I'm so bored.

BORED.

BORED I SAY!

Hmm…

I-

Wow…

I haven't- I…

"Who is that?" Lydia whispers to me.

Oh, so she noticed my drawing too.

I didn't even know I was drawing...

"I'm not too sure," I lie easily.

But of course I knew who I'd drawn.

My baby brother.

Damn Derek for getting him on my mind.

"You okay? You look like you're going to cry."

Ah shiznits.

"Yeah," Oh bell, I've never been so happy to hear you. "Well. Let's get going!"

Let's see… Oh. There's no free seat next to Scott.

But there is one next to Stiles.

Who is currently obsessing over his workbook.

"Hey… Stiles?"

He isn't looking at me.

I glance at Scott.

Scott is frowning at his friend.

Our eyes meet.

I quirked a brow 'do you know what's going on with him?'

He shakes his head.

Huh.

Well whatever, class has started.

Hmm.

Can't draw…

Can't share notes with Stiles…

Can't daydream about food, because then I'll be hungry…

ARGH!

Finally class is over!

And Stiles is running.

NOT SO FAST BUDDY!

"Bye Scott!"

I wave and then sprint.

Stiles is fast, but I'm faster.

I'm out of the classroom!

Which way did he go?

Left? No.

Right? AH! There's his buzz hair!

I've got you now Stiles!

"Stop Stiles!"

Don't make me tackle you.

Oh I've got him backed into a corner.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since I saved your ass from Scott you've been avoiding me!"

I'm putting my hands on my hips because you're in trouble mister.

"H-What? No I haven't been avoiding you! Nope. I've been talking to you and everything! Yeah! No avoiding going on whatsoever. I have not been hiding from you at all. Why would you think that?"

OMG flustered Stiles is so adorable!

AND HE'S BLUSHING TOO!

Now I have to hug him!

YAY! I'm hugging him!

"You're so perfect! I'm not even going to yell at you. You crazy little excitable puppy."

Alright.

Well that was fun.

Time to go!

Where am I going?

Oh right!

Cheesecake!

Must go buy a cheesecake!

Hmm, let me open my iPhone and look up places to buy cheesecake.

Yes!

There's one not too far from here.

Let's go!

In my car, my convertible car!

Drive/ Don't care/ Nobody knows/ Gotta' go.

I am an artist!

Oh hey, is that the store?

It's got a cute name.

Bee's Topical Bakery.

Cute!

Let's get inside!

"Welcome! What can I do for you?"

Oh she's a perky thing, ain't she?

HOLY CHEESECAKE HEAVEN!

THE ENTIRE DISPLAY CASE IS FULL OF BAKED GOODS!

*Drool.* So much drool…

"That one!" I announce as soon as I spot it.

The lady smiles and moves to pick it out. "Wonderful choice. We only made that this morning."

"Thank you! You have a wonderful store by the way."

She nodded and I handed over the money.

GUYS I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!

I finally have a cheesecake.

RIGHT IN MY HANDS.

How am I supposed to wait?

URGH.

Am I home yet?

I can't stand being in a confined space with this cake!

Oh lord it smells so good.

ARGH.

I'm so glad I have restraint.

"Ma! You home?"

I don't hear her.

And her car wasn't in the drive.

I really don't know why I asked.

So dumb.

Anyway, I've got homework to do!

Yay…

Damn.

The drawings still there…

Maybe I should-

Yeah.

I'll rip it out and pin it on the board.

I just- I don't have his photo anymore.

And anyway, it's a pretty good drawing.

Hah…

Alright!

Done my homework!

Now to… hmm. Dinner?

Yeah.

Dinner sounds good.

It sounds perfect.

This stupid oven though.

Seriously.

It needs to change its labelling.

To something like, this-temp-will-burn-everything-in-a-second and use-this-temp-you-dumb-piece-of-pineapple.

I'd totally buy an oven like that.

Now! Where was I?

Oh right.

I was eating.

Ah food.

I love food.

Have I said that yet?

I love all foods.

Except onions.

Blegh, onions.

I'd better tell Ma not to buy any onions.

No! I'm done.

Food disappears too quickly.

Right, well I guess it's time for bed?

Ah.

I don't want to go to bed.

And wake up tomorrow…

Because you know what happens tomorrow?

Yeah. That's right. Poor Derek.

Oh well.

Sleep.

Then I can worry about him in the morning.

Mmm…

And I can finally eat that cheesecake.

* * *

Aww... Tullia... I'm so sorry about your brother :(

Argh! I'm so sad that you can't go to your family for hugs, 'cause they're in a different dimension.

But, none the less, I can't believe you held off Scott like that! Awesome job girl ;P

_A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!_

Okay, but seriously, thank you! You're reviews have kept me pushing to get a chapter written, cause I don't want to let you guys down :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

Alright, here goes nothing.

"Yo! Puppy you look lost. You're not a stray are you?"

That got his attention.

Oh geez I was not ready for those eyes.

Ah, scary.

But, I'm going to help this world.

And that starts by saving the bus drivers life.

P.S. **A huge massive armload of cuddles and cookies (and mini M&m's) for my lovely new beta wolf-gabby23. My writing is nothing but a puddle of grammar mistakes without her. Love you bb xoX  
**

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose


	6. This Alpha is going DOWN!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Beta**: wolf-gabby23

YES! We've made it past 20 reviews?! You guys rock! Let's make it past 30 reviews for this extra long chapter? Come on! I know you guys can do it :)

* * *

It's a brand new day!

The sun is shining!

And I'm finally going to get some cake-

Oh wait my phone is ringing.

"You've reached The Elle'nator. How can I help ya'?"

There was a short burst of incredulous laughter.

Stiles?

"Elle, Scott's gone and I don't know where and it was kind of my fault because there was this flower- How was I supposed to know the flower would hurt him? And then there was this body and now I'm-"

"Hold on," I held a finger up. "You bought Scott a flower? That's so sweet!"

I waited.

Three…

Two-

"What? No! We found the body and dug it up and there was this wolfs bane and-"

"Okay I get it," I cut him off with a giggle. "Calm down. Scott will turn up eventually."

I never really understood this part in the episode. Did the wolfs bane have the same effect on Scott as the full moon?

Or did he just shift in defence?

Either way I knew he'd find his way home.

"But-"

"Stiles," I cut him off again. Jeez how did I sleep in so late? Especially when there's a box of cheesecake waiting for me. "I've got to go. Calm down, and I'll see you at the game… maybe."

He took in a calming breath.

Good boy.

"Alright. Okay, yeah. He'll be fine, right?"

I turned the shower on.

Hot water showers are the best.

"Of course. I'll call you if I find anything out. Think about it though Stiles, it's not the full moon and Scott's not going to go on a murdering rampage."

He was silent.

I checked to see if the call had been disconnected.

Nope.

"Bye Stiles?"

He cleared his throat.

That's right Stiles! You and I are frog murderers. We both always kill those frogs that get killed in our throats.

*Cue dramatic creepy voice* MURDERERS.

You know they eat frogs in France?

"H-Yeah. Bye."

And then he hung up.

Rude.

Oh well, shower time!

Mmm, nice shower.

Now! To dress.

Mickey mouse print crop tee, leather pleated skirt and my brand new Minnie mouse backpack.

And of course a pair of black suede platform heels.

Now!

Strap on my Bo and grab my cheesecake.

And I'm out of here!

YES!

Now!

To the police station!

Or whatever they call it in America.

Am I here yet?

No?

Dammit.

I'M STARTING TO SMELL THE CHEESECAKE AND I DON'T THINK I CAN RESTRAIN MYSELF.

Never mind! I made it!

Grab the cheesecake and let's go!

"Hi," Friendly and charming smile activate. "I'm here to talk to a prisoner."

Is she… laughing at me?

Wow.

She's not getting any cheesecake.

"I'm sorry, but that's just not possible."

Fudge.

I DID NOT THINK OF THIS.

WHAT DO I DO?

"I'll be back!"

Alright.

Where's my phone?

Ah! Here it is.

"Ma! No time to explain! What's the easiest way to get myself arrested?"

Silence.

Come on! She needed to hurry up!

"Hold on. Tullia what on earth are you talking about?"

ARGH!

Never mind.

I'm going to go back in there.

"Lady! Either you let me see Derek Hale or I will-" Aha! She has a pen on the counter. "I will steal this pen."

She crossed her arms.

Oh how dare she cross her arms at me!

Screw this.

Window! You're about to be broken.

Aha! I love the sound of shattered glass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?"

Yay she's grabbing my arms!

"My name is Tullia Willmont, that's Tullia with a 'T'. I know, it's a weird name."

OH MY G- YES! She's taking me to the holding cells!

Wait… she's taking my Bo and… AND MY CHEESECAKE! NO!

That's Derek's cheesecake! Not yours!

"Tullia?"

Oh damn, I'd know that husky voice anywhere.

"Derek! Hi!"

And I'm getting tugged again.

Ow…

NO LADY! I want to be in the same cell as Derek!

Not across from him!

ARGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

I BOOKED THE MASTER SUITE!

I have a membership!

No!

"Sit down, and stay quiet." The handy luggage carrier warns me.

Well, at least she's gone now.

But… my cheesecake.

*Sad feels.*

"What are you doing?"

Oh hey! Derek's talking!

Don't look at his abs.

His eyes are up there.

"I came to see you! I brought you some cheesecake- which was like 90 bucks -but the lady took it. Along with my Bo."

He glared at me.

Aw, his glare is so perfect!

"Did you break a window?"

Oh hey! He heard!

Isn't he just the sweetest most attentive little sour wolf?

"Yes. As I was saying, the lady wouldn't let me see you."

He glared.

Let me just get comfortable, cross my legs and… Aha! Much better.

Still would have liked that spa bath though. Why else did I pay that extra 60 dollars?

"So… How are you?"

Derek glared.

He should stop glaring.

But I'm not going to tell him that.

Anyone want to tell him?

Not me.

"That's good. Yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry that you got- y'know, arrested."

More glaring.

Glare. Glare. Glare.

"My friends can be… idiots. For example, right now Scott's running around shifted and Stiles can't find him. Who knew wolfs bane turned people mad?"

Maybe it turned me mad.

I'm in jail just so I can speak to an accused murderer.

But… then again. It is Derek Hale.

People pay lots of money just to see him.

I'm talking to him.

Well… At his glaring face because _he doesn't want to contribute to the conversation_.

Argh, I'm an idiot.

An idiot terribly dedicated to fan worshiping Derek Hale.

"I don't know about you Derek, but I'm already missing my cheesecake. When we get out you're coming with me to buy a new one."

No! I can't stop thinking about that cheesecake.

Maybe I should risk a glance at Derek.

That will distract me for sure.

Alright… just one peak.

OH G- HE'S GLARING AT ME.

I can't handle this!

No. I have to handle this.

It's either deal with fangasm for Derek or deal with sad feels for cheesecake.

"On second thought. Not even a brand new cheesecake could compare to the one I bought. I mean, I'm talking about strawberries glazed with melted jam. Hey wait- Can you smell it from here?"

He glares.

Sigh.

"If you can, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

On normal circumstances, I'd have to say this entire situation was super boring- but nope. No situation involving Derek Hale could ever get boring.

How long has it been so far?

Argh…. I don't have a watch.

And the lady took my phone.

Stupid lady.

She's not getting a tip.

"The quality of holding cells these days astonishes me."

Let's clean this place up a bit.

Can you dust a prison bench with your hand?

No better not.

It smells… suspicious.

"Derek what's your favourite colour?"

Of course he won't answer me.

Dull.

My favourite colour would have to be turquoise.

Convenient because that's the colour of the eyes I keep glancing out.

Does Derek ever grow bored of glaring?

But then again, if he ever did anything but glare at me I would probably faint.

"I didn't kill her."

OH MY G- That scared the shiznets out of me!

Breathe.

My gosh.

Derek can't just do that!

He can't just talk all of a sudden.

Especially when I'm in a tiny holding cell.

And I have a chance of jumping in surprise… and hitting my head on the roof.

Ow.

And now his lips are twitching.

"Go ahead and laugh at me. I've already lost all hope for my dignity."

My head hurts now.

For frig's sake.

"You don't think I killed her." He stated, rather than asked.

I know you didn't kill her.

But I can't say that can I?

I can't tell you how I'm from a different world, and that I miss my dad and friends.

And that I worry every day that I'm messing up the Teen Wolf timeline-

URGH!

I'm getting too deep in my feels.

He just asked a simple question- *Face palm.*

"Nope. For all your glares, you don't strike me as the kind of guy that would kill his sister."

His uncle on the other hand…

Haha.

But that's okay because he comes back to life.

*Wink.*

"Hey- Uh…"

Oh hey he isn't glaring!

Okay now he's meeting my eyes.

DON'T FANGIRL.

NOPE.

BE SERIOUS.

SERIOUS FACE.

RIGHT NOW.

"Thanks. For the other day."

WHAT!

HE THANKED ME!

ARGH!

NO!

BRAIN.

IS.

FREEZING.

Buffering…

"H-What?"

Smooth.

Derek HALE thanks you and you stutter.

"It's just… you understood."

Ah shickles.

I'm going to cry.

No.

I'm actually going to cry.

"Jeez, Derek-" Sniffle. "-You really don't need to thank me. If anything you should be mad at me."

He frowned.

AH! Where's a tissue when you need it?

"Mad?"

Maybe I can just use my sleeve…

Oh never mind.

I don't have any sleeves today.

Derp.

But this Mickey crop tee was irresistible.

Too bad…

"Well my friends got you arrested. No doubt they're also irritating the hell out of you- What with the risking of your secret and everything."

DAMNIT I WANT MY CHEESECAKE BACK.

I've been waiting WEEKS for one damn cheesecake.

DAMN. DAMN. DAMN.

"I'm not mad at you."

Huh?

Wow that's weird.

Derek not mad at someone?

Haha…

I'm kidding.

I'm actually super flattered he isn't mad at me.

"That's good. Yeah that's actually really good. Does this mean you'll still teach me how to use my Bo?"

Why isn't he glaring yet?

I'm very off put by the idea of a non-glaring Derek.

VERY OFF PUT.

SO OFF PUT THAT I'M CONSIDERING THROWING A PINEAPPLE AT HIS FACE.

Ah! No! Pineapple's scare me…

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in jail"

AHAHA!

DEREK AND HIS SARCASM!

Don't laugh.

Please mouth.

For once in your life.

Don't. Disobey. Me.

Please?

Oh jeez.

I'm going to laugh.

QUICK! Talk before I can laugh!

"I mean when you get out of jail."

He glares.

Yay he's glaring again, the world is at peace.

"I've been convicted of murder."

Pfft.

That never stopped anyone.

"Sure, sure, whatever."

He'll be out in no time.

Me on the other hand…

My Ma will probably kill me as soon as I'm out.

Hmm, how am I going to explain this?

Whoa Derek! Don't just suddenly sit up like that!

"Your mother is here."

Oh hell.

So soon?

Derek, my dear friend, I'm about to be 'busted out of jail.'

Farewell.

Auf Wiedersehen.

That's German for goodbye.

I'm a linguist.

"Don't forget about the cheesecake," I want him as I hear jingling of keys.

Hey! The rude lady is back!

Along with my Ma.

Yay I'm being freed.

FREED I TELL YOU!

FREE AS A BIRD!

"Bye sour wolf."

Oh dear he looks like he's going to kill me.

Quick! Skedaddle!

"Tullia," My mother said.

Crap. I know that tone.

I'm so dead.

"Would you care to explain… any of this?"

YAY! MY CHEESECAKE!

Ewe it's all gross now.

That's what it gets for being unrefrigerated for hours.

"Not really," If I chuckle sheepishly do I still get yelled at?

No. "A misdemeanour, criminal offence! You broke a window?"

"It was an accident," Smooth, you guys ready for this? "There was this fly, and it kept buzzing and so I hit the glass. I got the bug- saved the town for the infestation of bugs."

She froze and turned.

Really slowly.

*Gulp.*

"You are going home, and as soon as you get home, you're going to your room. I don't want to hear one word from you for the rest of the night. You're grounded Tullia! For a whole month!"

No!

NOT THE DREADED GROUNDING!

No.

"But Ma-"

"No buts!" She snapped and pointed at my car. "I expect to see your car keys on my desk."

NO.

NO NO. NO!

"You can't take my car too!"

"One week of walking to school can't hurt you."

Oh snap…

Well damn.

Time to pout and sulk to my car.

My beautiful car…

That I will miss…

Can you get separation anxiety from missing your car?

Stupid Derek Hale, with his stupid sexy-brooding glare and his dazzling turquoise eyes.

URGH!

Oh no! I'm at home.

And I'm holding my car keys.

And I'm supposed to put them on the desk.

But I can't!

No.

*Cry.*

This sucks.

Goodbye my perfect car of perfection!

I won't forget you!

Now what do I do?

I just want to curl up and suck my thumb.

My car…

I'm going to cry again.

No…

Oh, not now phone!

I'm having a moment!

"Yello? Elle'nator speaking."

I love my new greeting.

If only my car was here to admire this moment with me…

"Hey, it's Stiles. Thought you should know that Scott's turned up. We're at the game now."

Oh right, the lacrosse game.

"Good to hear. I told you not to worry about him."

Stiles makes a sound.

One that I can't decipher.

"H-Yeah. Well. Anyway. Bye."

Did he just… hang up?

URGH! I wish I could say I was sick of his weirdness.

But who could get sick of Stiles?

Now I'm frustrated and sad.

Food time.

Food makes me feel better.

Let's see…

Aha! I can make some spaghetti.

Yay!

Food.

Yummy.

I'm such a good cook.

I'll leave some in the fridge for when Ma gets home.

Wait, what is my mother doing anyway?

Eh. I don't know.

Maybe I'll just curl up in bed and go to sleep.

That sounds good.

Yeah… sleep.

Goodnight blinds.

Goodnight cactus plant.

Goodnight mysterious lurking figure in the corner of my room.

Goodnight wardrobe- WAIT WHAT?!

"OH MY G- GET AWAY SLENDERMAN!"

I'm so glad I left my Bo by my bedside.

DIE, CREEPY FIGURE, DIE!

Where's the light switch?

Ah, there we go.

Oh shiznits…

"Derek?"

The figure growls and straightens himself.

And he's dusting off his leather jacket.

_The _leather jacket.

Is it bad that I'm fangirling over a leather jacket?

"That's certainly an interesting way to greet someone."

OH MY G.

"Derek! You do not sneak up on someone like that! What if I was naked? Or carrying a gun? Or someone else."

Yeah. What'd my Ma think if she saw this hulking mass of hotness in my room?

"I knew it was you. I heard your heartbeat."

OH GREAT! THAT'S SO REASSURING.

"What do you want?"

He shifted his weight.

Wait… was Derek uncomfortable?

I am wearing clothes right?

Yeah.

Okay good… that would've been embarrassing.

"I just- Thought I should let you know I was released from jail."

OH GOOD. I'm so glad you sneaked into my room and scared the crispets out of me to tell me something I already knew.

Cheaty television watching aside…

"Ah awesome. Took them long enough. Now I'm going back to sleep because my bed is comfier than the downy fluff of a newborn penguin. Goodnight bud."

I then proceeded to turn the light off.

Ah bed, you're so comfy and warm.

I missed you.

"Right. Bye."

Ah good, creepy man is going…

Who knew Derek Hale would ever be standing in my bedroom?

WAIT.

WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND.

DEREK HALE WAS IN MY BEDROOM?

Oh jeez he just saw me in my pyjamas!

Ah frickin' crispy penguins.

Let me just dig myself a hole and crawl into it.

SLEEP.

Take me please.

Ah.

Sleep.

Nice.

"Tullia! I made breakfast!"

Oh wow.

Breakfast.

So soon!

But- Breakfast!

I would have bacon anytime, anywhere, any day.

I mean, come on, it's breakfast.

"Morning, Ma."

Please don't bring up my arrest.

Please.

"You're not to leave the house today, if you need anything make sure to call. I'm just going to go shopping so I won't be far."

Oh right.

The whole… grounded thing.

"Got it."

She met my gaze.

"Tullia, I'm serious."

"I know, Ma!" Wave calmly, don't look suspicious. "Bye! Have a good day."

She held my gaze for a few more moments before nodding and leaving.

Phew.

Now!

Bacon time!

Ah, bacon.

I love bacon.

Have I mentioned that yet?

Especially crispy bacon.

Aw, no more bacon.

Now what?

Homework I guess, then I'll play Xbox.

If only Stiles wasn't avoiding me like the plague.

I would invite him over to play Lego: Star Wars with me.

Well, I have to admit, it's not that hard redoing homework.

It takes less time even.

Yay! It only took me a few hours this time.

Alright! Now to play Xbox.

I'll practice with my Bo later when it's cooler outside.

Hmm, I wonder if I should call Scott and check up on him.

He has that creepy dream tonight, doesn't he?

WAIT.

HOLD ON!

I HAVE AN IDEA!

What time is it?

Five?

I still have time.

Okay! Where the hell did I leave my Bo?

Found it!

Now to dress.

Wait.

I don't have a car.

Dammit do I have to run all the way there?

Oh well.

I'm a good runner now.

Okay! I've got everything.

Including the phone that the rude lady gave back.

Let's hit the road!

Wow, how long does it take to get there?

This is insane!

I need to run faster.

What time is it?

Yay, I remembered to wear a watch this time.

Okay I'm here.

Now to sit and wait.

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this…

It could end really badly.

For example, I could die.

But it could be awesome too.

Right?

I just have to hold off an alpha.

No biggie.

Wait.

Is that-?

No never mind.

URGH! What time is it?

I'm getting tired.

How long do I have to wait?

Maybe I was too impulsive.

I'm starting to feel like this was a bad idea.

Yup it was definitely a bad idea.

Because there he is.

Peter the alpha.

Alpha Peter.

Whatever you call him.

Alright, here goes nothing.

"Yo! Puppy you look lost. You're not a stray are you?"

That got his attention.

Oh geez, I was not ready for those eyes.

Ah, scary.

But, I'm going to help this world.

And that starts by saving the bus drivers life.

"That's right-" Oh no he's getting closer. "-Nice doggie."

Alright.

I seriously underestimated him.

He is nothing like Derek.

NOTHING!

Oh no, I'm going to die!

The beast growls and charges at me.

Holy frick he's massive!

Quick!

I try to sweep his legs out from under him, like Derek taught me, but the alpha just jumps over me and lands behind me.

Crap.

He growls at me and I quickly raise my staff to catch his claws before they ruined my pretty face.

Can't have that.

Spittle flies at me from his open maw, and I turn, bringing the staff down as I do.

It hits him hard in the stomach, but he's hardly fazed.

Shit.

I should probably run now.

Before I can react, he rush's me.

I'm dead.

So dead.

With an angry howl his shoulder rams into my middle, and I go flying.

I feel as I land on my side, my arms and legs scraping against the gravel.

After sliding for a few seconds, I finally crash into an opposing wall.

My head hits the brickwork.

Hard.

I think I hear another howl, and the sound of crushing metal, but I'm preoccupied by the black spots dancing in my vision.

Ooh, pretty spots.

Why are my clothes wet?

Oh crap, its blood.

My blood.

Shiznets, where's my phone?

Argh! Dizzy!

It hurts.

Oh no.

My phone's shattered.

I hear another howl.

Crap, I've got to get out of here.

My ankle hurts, but I think I can walk.

Well… more like hobble.

Dammit, I can't believe I was so stupid.

Go up against an Alpha? Please.

And now I'm probably going to die from blood loss.

As I reach the street, my legs give out from under me.

My eyes are so heavy. I can't seem to keep them open.

And my stomach is churning as the world spins.

Oh jeez, this isn't good.

Suddenly, a silver sedan screeches to a halt in front of me and I scramble backwards.

"Hurry up! Get inside."

What?

There's a boy leaning out from the driver's seat.

He has blazing blue eyes and pale blonde hair.

He looks… familiar.

"Argh, never mind."

I watch in fear as he leans out and grabs my arms.

Ignoring my protests, he tugs me into the passenger seat before starting the car and driving off.

"God, are you stupid? Why did you just do that? You could have died! Right now I'm still worried you are going to die."

Buddy I'm more concerned with the fact that you're wearing a white tee and white jeans with white beads hanging around your neck.

Horrible choice of clothing considering I'm dripping blood everywhere.

"Where- Where are we going?" Oh jeez the world is going black again.

This boy… why does he look so familiar?

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

Oh great.

Hospital.

Ma's going to kill me.

"Can we just- Not?"

He scoffs and adjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm not going to let you die, and if that means taking you to the hospital, then I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't fall asleep."

My eyes snap open.

"I wasn't falling asleep."

He glares.

Haha! He looks a bit like Derek when he does that.

"Who are you?"

I don't think I've met him before, but if I hadn't then why is he so familiar?

Everything's so fuzzy.

Mmm… fuzzy.

Like blankets.

Ah, I'm tired.

"Keep your eyes open," he snaps.

Wow, way to avoid a question.

"I'm Tullia."

He snorts.

"That name doesn't really fit you."

What?

Huh?

"We're almost there. Just stay awake."

But it was too late.

I'd already descended into darkness.

URGH!

WHO LEFT THE BLINDS OPEN?

Oh never mind.

That would be me.

And there's an annoying beeping too.

Sun and an alarm?

GREAT.

"I'm up!" SHUT UP ALARM. "I'm up I swear!"

Wow, I don't even remember falling asleep.

Weird.

Oh well!

I've got to get ready extra early considering I'm running to school.

Alright, shower, dress then food!

FOOD!

I love food.

Hmm.

That's weird…

I don't remember changing into my pyjamas either…

What the frick?

Well, I'll worry about it later.

Okay! Shower's done, now for food.

Clothes first though.

Okay, Ma didn't make any bacon before she left.

Aww.

Guess I'll just have to have cereal.

Not that I don't like cereal.

All done!

Now to grab my school bag and run!

Argh.

Stupid Ma and her punishments.

Am I there yet?

No.

Argh! This is exhausting.

Thank gosh Tullia is so good at running.

Wait… why are there police here?

Oh… right the bus.

Wait…

URGH I have a headache.

There's something- I'm forgetting something.

"Ah!" Oh jeez I hope no one's seeing my freak-out right now.

Why is my head hurting so much?

Just… Just make it inside.

Come on knees.

We can do this.

"-And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Oh hey! Scott and Stiles.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Haha Stiles.

I would laugh if my head wasn't killing me so much.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

Aha! Good job knees! You made it!

"No, go on. I for one would love to hear about all your kinky dreams Stilinski. Hell, I'll write a blog about them."

The fans would sure love that.

"Holy sh- Elle! When did you get here? And what do you mean kinky- Wait you heard what I just said-"

"I had to run to school today. I'm grounded."

I miss my car.

Does anyone else ever miss their car?

Then again at least I have a car.

"Oh that sucks. And hi, Elle."

I wave.

"Morning, Scotty."

Stiles finally regains his composure.

"Well, whatever. Let me take a guess here -"

Oh hey I did remember my Bo.

I'd found it on my desk earlier, which is weird because I either hide it in my secret wardrobe door or by my bed.

Lots of weird things today.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

Oh jeez Scott! Must we be so morbid?

"No, you won't do that." I reassured him.

Poor Scotty, but at least he has a relationship.

Stiles and I are here all alone.

"Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

Well actually, there are these Wolf Furries.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher."

Yoda Stiles time!

"Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

*Cue dramatic music*

No, you two got him tossed in jail. I on the other hand offered him cheesecake.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

Interesting method for-

Never mind. Not going to go there.

"How real?"

Why am I getting a headache again?

I thought you just went away headache! Argh!

"Like it actually happened."

Dun, dun, dun!

*Cue the dramatic reveal of bloody bus*

"I think it did."

Well, I'm going to go before Scott starts freaking out.

There's a certain headache-go-away tablet that I need to take.

"Bye guys," I bid them farewell, but they aren't really paying attention to me.

You know… bloody bus and all.

I can't shake the feeling I'm missing something though.

Oh well, no time to dwell on it.

There's a class that needs my attention!

Alright, got my books, time to head off!

Off I go!

Where I'll stop, nobody knows!

Never mind, I found my chair.

Oh hey, Stiles and Scott are already here.

Huh…

How'd they manage that?

"Maybe it was my blood on the door."

OH MY G- IT'S THIS MOMENT!

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Ladies and gentlemen I'm about to witness one of my most favourite Stiles lines.

"And did what?"

Please Scott, don't tell me you're that dense.

"Ate it."

Oh Stiles, I love you.

So much…

"Raw?"

Here it comes!

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

OH MY G- IT'S SO MUCH BETTER IN REAL LIFE!

AHAHA!

Oops I fell off my chair laughing.

Ow, my stomach hurts from laughing so much.

And now I have tears in my eyes.

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

Wow. What a douche.

I should set a penguin loose on him.

"No."

Nice try stiles.

Hey, why am I not getting in trouble for laughing so loudly?

Probably because Harris knows I'm acing my class.

Wouldn't want to put off your best student, now would you?

And I'm definitely not going to complain.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

Oh haha. You're so funny.

And now to wait for the Harley girl to find-

"Hey, I think they found something."

That was quick.

I ain't even going to bother to get up.

Yes, all of you calm down and sit again.

I don't know about you guys, but I really want to do well on this next test.

What with getting my Ma pissed off and everything.

Hmm, is class over yet?

No.

Ah.

I miss my car.

I'm going to draw my car.

Me and my car hugging.

Yeah.

Car.

Oh yay! The bell!

Better get to the next class.

OH! This is the day where they have the whole group lunch!

Argh! I can't wait.

All of my idols, sitting together at one table in a group all together.

I'll try my best not to fangirl, promise.

"Allison!"

Yay! Allison is smiling at me.

Allison is smiling at me!

"Hey, Tullia. I heard you're grounded."

Aww. Why'd she have to bring it up?

"Word travels fast huh?"

She smiles sympathetically.

Yay! More smiles from Allison!

"I'm sure Stiles could drive you to school."

Pfft. Please.

He's ignoring me.

Actively avoiding me.

Avoiding me like I avoid cactus plants.

Euh. Cactus plants.

"I haven't asked. That's a good idea though."

And now the teacher's is teaching.

My time with Allison is always cut short.

Wow! Why did she have to assign so much homework?

Oh well.

LUNCH TIME!

Oh must contain fangasms and squeals.

You hear that ovaries?

No exploding today.

Okay?

Speaking of idols, there's Scott and Stiles!

Ovaries I promise to eat a whole tub of ice cream as long as you don't explode.

"But dreams aren't memories."

"I can attest to that, I had a dream that I became the president and I'm definitely not the president."

Stiles manoeuvres himself so he's not standing next to me.

URGH! I'm so sick of this.

"You'd be a terrible president," Stiles notes.

I stick out my tongue at him.

"If you were president you'd make a museum for curly fries."

He glared.

We're seeing more and more of Derek in Stiles every day.

Hehe...

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

Hmm. I just got a tingle.

Like when you're forgetting something and something stirs the memory.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

Please, why don't they come to me?

I actually have all the answers.

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

Actually he wasn't innocent.

"You don't know that."

I know it.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

Poor Scott. He looks like he's being forced to eat pineapple.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

And… Hi Lydia!

"Figure what out?"

Nosy little bee.

"We're working on English homework. Scott's confused over the summary for the sixth chapter."

I nudge Stiles.

"H-Yeah."

Smooth Stiles.

You don't look guilty at all.

"Why is she sitting with us?"

A question that will never be answered.

"Thanks."

Oh Scotty, you're such a gentlemen.

Wait I haven't sat down yet.

Screw you Harley! I'm taking your spot.

Yay, now Stiles will-

Never mind he didn't even look at me.

Aww.

"Get up."

Jackson you're so perfect, if only you weren't a douche.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

OH HEY DANNY OH MY G- I didn't even notice him sit down!

AH IT'S DANNY.

I LOVE DANNY!

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Oh my G- he's looking at me.

Act natural Elle.

Oh now he's smiling in greeting.

Ah for fucks sake.

I'm about to fangasm over a gay guy.

"I heard mountain lion."

Oh poor Jackson, you're such an idiot sometimes.

"A cougar is a mountain lion-" uh oh Lydia, don't want people to know you're so smart. "-Isn't it?"

NICE SAVE!

Lydia is so smooth!

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Ah Jackson, you're so considerate.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out."

I'm not even going to bother looking at the phone.

Nope.

NOPE.

Oh never mind apparently I'm looking at it anyway.

Sigh.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

Poor fellow.

Maybe he'd feel better if I brought him some cheesecake.

"I know this guy."

Ah cheesecake.

I want cheesecake now.

Damn.

"You do?"

Or maybe just a cookie.

That cafeteria sells cookies right?

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

But then again, just anything with chocolate would be perfect right now.

Maybe just chocolate milk would do.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Hmm. Maybe Stiles has some chocolate.

"Stiles do you have any chocolate?"

He frowns at me.

I guess that's a no.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

Oh Allison, what are you doing?

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

Guess it's my time to save Scott's date.

I am too nice for my own good.

Stiles, I'm about to wrap my arm around you, don't freak.

"Actually, why don't you and Jackson hang out with me and Stiles? We were thinking of going bowling. I'm sure Scott and Allison already have plans at the diner for dinner."

Scott I am kicking your leg.

Please catch on.

"Uh- Yeah. Sorry, we booked it a few days ago."

YES!

Sometimes Scott you make me so happy.

As happy as cheesecake makes me.

And Stiles stop squirming under my arm, do I smell or something?

No I don't smell.

"You do love to bowl."

Thank you Lydia! You're so helpful!

Get your boyfriend to go along with this.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

OH MY G- JACKSON DID YOU JUST INSINUATE THAT I WASN'T A GOOD BOWLER?

Jackson's face, meet thrown lettuce leaf.

"Shut up you monkey faced balloon! I will kick your ass at bowling and then I'll shove one of those cheap nachos down your throat and call it a night!"

Stiles had frozen under my grasp.

Scott looks like his eyes are about to fall out.

Lydia and Allison are muffling giggles.

And Jackson is… sighing.

"Fine," oh, way to be enthusiastic. "Come on Lydia."

THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER WALK AWAY!

HAH!

"What just happened?"

Ah Stiles, my poor baby.

It's okay though, I'm taking my arm off now.

"I'm pretty sure I owe you," Scott speaks up.

Oh please, I'm the one getting all the joy out of this.

For one thing I know Scallison is going to be hitting it off, and then I'm also going to get to beat Jackson's ass at bowling.

I couldn't be happier.

Only if Stiles wasn't avoiding my gaze and flinching away from me.

URGH!

Oh well, the bells rung.

"Bye guys."

And I'm off!

To class we go!

Class we go to!

I don't know what I'm thinking.

What am I thinking?

Oh right.

I just forced Stiles into bowling with me.

Does he even know how to bowl?

Argh I don't have time for this.

Yay! Thank you, teacher for starting to teach.

Once again, I've got to wonder why the hell Stiles is acting so weird.

Oh well.

I've got something more important to worry about.

"Lydia?"

She looks up.

Ah Lydia's so awesome.

"What's wrong?"

This is going to be embarrassing.

So embarrassing.

"I have this awesome glittering bowling ball of epicosity at home, should I bring it or not?"

Lydia blinks.

And then she smiles.

And then she laughs.

Great.

This is going to be bad, isn't it?

* * *

WHO THE HELL IS THIS MYSTERY BOY? And what did he do to my Tullia ?!

On a side note, Derek checking up on Tullia *Squeal*!

And what the hell did you think would happen Tullia? He's a freaking alpha and you expect to beat him with a stick you got a week ago? Pfft.

_A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!_

Okay, but seriously, thank you! You're reviews have kept me pushing to get a chapter written, cause I don't want to let you guys down :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

OH MY G- Idea!

"Hey! Derek, want a challenge?"

Well he isn't saying _no_.

"I dare you to see how many people's numbers you can get by the end of the week."

P.S. **A huge massive armload of cuddles and cheesecake for my lovely beta wolf-gabby23. My writing is nothing but a puddle of grammar mistakes without her. Love you bb xoX  
**

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose


	7. BOWLING like a BAD ASS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Beta**: wolf-gabby23

Holy crap 7 reviews?! You guys are seriously the best readers in the world! You guys rock! Let's get to 30 reviews for the Stelle/Stilia love in this chap? I love you guys!

On a side note, what'd you guys think of Monstrous? I loved me some Badass Derek!

**EDIT:** OMG FANFICTION WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PAIN! WHEN I WANT SOMETHING BOLDED KEEP IT BOLDED ARGHHHHHH

**EDIT2:**Okay guys I fixed it! I brought the italics and bolding back! Do you love me? Please love me, I need love. Fanfiction is going to make me cry seriously let me just keep things bolded please!

* * *

Turns out Lydia adored my custom bowling ball.

I didn't blame her, of course.

I myself was obsessed with sparkly things.

"I get that you wanted to show it to me, but why do you have it in your locker?"

I may or may not have known what was going to happen because of a certain show.

But I can't say that can I?

"I like showing it off."

Lydia bites her lip but shrugs.

Phew.

I'm so smooth.

Smooth.

"So, you and Stiles huh?"

WHAT?

HUH?

WHAT?

HUH?

WHAT-

"Huh?"

Lydia rolls her eyes and tugs on the strap of her backpack.

"I saw the way he was looking at you."

WHAT?

HUH?

"No there's- There's nothing going on! Nothing at all- We're just- Friends."

If anything Stiles hates me right at the moment.

Even though I don't know why.

"Whatever. I need to get home, see you tomorrow."

Stiles looks at me?

What the hell?

"Yeah. Bye."

Hmm.

Why is there a black Camaro waiting outside the school?

Please don't be Derek's.

I really don't have the brain power right now.

Nope.

My brain power is 0.

No brain power here.

"Get in."

Oh G- It is Derek.

AND HE'S WEARING SUNGLASSES.

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!

Penguin poop.

"I'd rather not."

Seriously.

Unless you have cheesecake.

Cheesecake is the only thing you could bribe me with right now.

"You don't have a car. I'm driving you home."

OH G- DON'T SAY THAT.

That really doesn't help.

My brain is in the negative numbers now.

"Please. I really would prefer to walk."

He glares.

"Get in."

Ah for penguin kings sake.

I CANNOT HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW.

But then again, I wouldn't be able to handle dying by Derek's hands much better.

"FINE! But you better have a Lady Gaga song in there or I'm jumping out of the car. Even if you're driving."

Oh this car's seats are so comfy.

So comfy.

"Lady Gaga?"

Derek grunts and turns away.

Almost as though he's embarrassed...

Wait.

REALLY DEREK?

REALLY?

"How can you not know who she is?!"

Derek glares.

When doesn't he glare?

Honestly someone needs to give him a baby penguin.

OH MY G- DEREK HALE HOLDING A BABY PENGUIN!

"Also, I think I'm obligated to mention how creepy it is that you know the way to my home."

He glares.

Fine.

Two can play at that game.

I'll glare right back at you.

Beat that.

I can do this all day.

Yep.

Forever.

I can glare forever.

You're going to cave before I stop glaring.

Yup.

Yup.

Yup…

"ARGH! Crab cakes! Fine you win."

Great, now he's smirking at me.

URGH.

This is awful.

"Hey Derek, do you like bowling?"

He glares.

I'll take that as a no.

"You smell."

OH G- What?

Why do people insist upon confusing the shiznecks out of me?

"Obviously."

He glances at me.

This isn't going to be good is it?

"You smell of blood."

WELL THANKS DEREK!

What an invasion of privacy, I should slap you just-

Oh wait; it isn't that time of the month for me.

Then why does he smell blood?

"There was a bloody bus at school today?"

He sniffs.

He sniffs.

Sniffs!

Like a dog!

"It's your blood."

Well fudgenicks.

Why do I smell like my own blood?

"I'm fine," I say to reassure Derek, because it's not like I'm freaking out or anything. "I haven't cut myself or anything."

Derek just frowns.

Oh he's so adorable when he frowns!

"You're not lying."

Right, werewolf hearing.

"I don't know why I smell like blood but I'm fine. Really."

The car is slowing.

Are we home already?

Guess so.

Time to go!

Bye Derek!

"Keep your window unlocked tonight."

Oh my G- WHAT?

And he's driving off!

My brain seriously cannot handle all of this.

URGH!

I'm going to just go and lie down.

Yeah.

Lying down.

Sounds good.

Yeah.

"Hey Honey, how was school?"

OH, DON'T ASK.

Couch, meet my face.

Face, do you like my couch?

"That bad huh?" Oh Ma turnip is giggling at me. "I'll make you something to eat okay. You just stay put."

Mmm, food.

Doesn't Derek still owe me a cheesecake?

ARGH! Don't think about Derek.

Should I feel guilty about all the times I've seen him shirtless on television or-

DON'T THINK ABOUT IT.

"Here you go."

What'd she make me?

OH! Toasted sandwich! YES.

And a milkshake!

This is the best!

"Thanks Ma! You're awesome."

Ah it tastes so good.

Like little marshmallows dancing on my tongue.

Mmm.

"It's fine. I'll put a movie on for you okay? I've got to go and finish off some work."

Ah turnip-lady really is the best Ma.

"Mmph," I agree. Full mouth for the win!

Oh is that the Big Bang Theory intro I hear?

Yes! It is!

Ah she knows exactly what I like.

Awesome.

Alright.

Finish my milkshake.

Then I've got to go and do my homework.

Argh.

Homework.

Milkshake, if only you were endless.

But unfortunately this one isn't.

Sigh.

Oh well!

Homework time.

Then I'm going to play my guitar.

Yay! Guitar!

Tullia really was talented.

I wonder if she was good at anything else?

Singing maybe?

I myself suck at singing.

I sound like a dying penguin.

OH NO! A penguin is dying!

I'll save you!

Never mind.

Alright.

So Tullia has a damn nice set of lungs.

I'm a little jealous, is that weird?

Eh, whatever.

Why am I looking at my closet?

Oh.

Right.

Bowling.

Tomorrow.

Um.

I don't need to worry about what I'm going to wear too much right?

Stiles doesn't like me.

Right?

URGH.

Why did Lydia have to go and say something?

It doesn't matter if he does like me anyway, he's_ Stiles Stilinski._

Stiles Flipping Stilinski.

I, in no way, deserve to even _think_ romantically about _him_.

Sure I think he's hot and adorable and funny and smart and-

Ehm.

Sure I think he's nice sometimes, but I wouldn't dare_ like_ him.

Right?

Right.

Good okay.

So back away from the closet.

No need to freak out about what I'm going to wear.

That's settled.

Okay.

I'll just go and uh- read?

Yeah.

Read.

Okay.

Right.

Reading. Fun.

Am I done yet?

Is it time to sleep yet?

Yes! It is.

Okay, close blinds- leave the window unlocked -and I'm going to bed.

Sleep.

Nice.

And I'm hearing an alarm.

Well that was quick.

Up I get, time to go practice my Bo.

Ah, my Bo. I love my Bo, it's so fun.

And cool.

Derek is so awesome. I can't believe he gave me this.

Right, well that's enough practice for the day! Time to shower and eat.

Yay, food.

Cereal for me today thank you!

Bacon and I are on a break.

Done!

I'm all good and full.

Yay.

Now, to school!

Running is fun, but it gets- OH MY G-

"DEREK WHAT THE HELL?"

His car is _right outside my drive_.

And he's standing there.

With_ my jacket_.

"Get in."

Oh my G- Please tell me I'm still dreaming.

"How the hell did you get my jacket and- Argh you know what? I don't even care!"

Stupid wolves and their stupid craziness making me insane.

I swear someone had better buy me a dozen cheesecakes to make up for all this nonsense.

ARGH!

Wow Derek's seats are too damn comfortable for their own good.

"You know my Ma's going to get really creeped out if you keep turning up outside my house all the time."

And damn why is it so funny that Derek has a car air freshener hanging from his rear view mirror?

It's a little green leaf!

Aww, Derek's trying to make up for stabbing nature.

"You're going bowling."

OH MY G- Derek's creepiness is _off the scale_.

Seriously, first he's sniffing me and now _he knows my calendar_.

"Yup. With Stiles. It'll be fun. I'd invite you but something tells me bowling isn't your thing."

He frowns.

Aw seriously he needs to stop frowning.

"With Stiles?"

I wonder how long Derek had been waiting for me.

_Why was he even waiting for me?_

"Stiles, Lydia and Jackson. I'm going to wipe the floor with all of them. Literally, I'm planning to butter the soles of their shoes so they slip when they try to bowl."

Derek's frown shifts into a glare.

Ah that's better. I can cope with a glare.

"Stiles?"

Oh my G-

"Yes! Stiles! Cute guy with a buzz-cut? We've been friends for _(days)_ years."

Hmm, I still need to set up more moments between Derek and Stiles.

Sterek…

"Cute?"

My giblets it's like talking to a Neanderthal.

A really hot, sexy, leather wearing Neanderthal.

"I mean, it depends who you ask I guess. Well, thanks for the ride!"

Time to get to school.

I wonder what they'll have for lunch today.

Cafeteria food isn't all that bad.

Right! Class time.

Only free chair is next to Stiles.

As per usual.

"Morning friends," Where's my Cinderella pen? "We all set for tonight? You know what you're going to wear Scott?"

Scott blinks. "What?"

"Ah you're right. Guys don't need to worry about that."

Hmm, I wonder if I could sell Cinderella pens.

Would Allison want one?

Lydia needs one, no questions asked.

"Hey Elle-"

"Class, open your books to the chapter we were working on yesterday."

Oh poor Stiles, getting interrupted like that.

Time to mouth a sorry and get to work.

Bell where are you?

Yay! Bell!

"See you guys."

I had to get to the next class; we had work to hand in.

Stupid demanding teachers.

But at least Allison's in this class.

"Tullia!" Yay Allison's smiling, that's a good sign. I was worried she'd be mad at me.

I had practically forced her on a date with Scott.

Not that that was a bad thing.

"Hey Allison, you excited about tonight?"

Hello again Cinderella pen, sorry I had to put you away.

"I haven't even thanked you yet."

What?

Thank me?

"You- you don't have to thank me."

I'm so glad she's happy I helped her out.

"Well I'm going to, because you really helped us out. I didn't realise until-"

But then the teacher started teaching.

They're always doing that.

I swear they're consorting with the evil penguins.

Oh well, that means lunch is soon!

Lunch!

Food!

Need I say more?

Yes! Food time!

Oh hey, Allison's going to walk with me.

Cool.

"So yeah, thanks. You excited about your date?"

Date?

"It's not a date. Well for Lydia and Jackson it's a date."

Allison rolls her eyes.

Oh great, she's rolling her eyes now, this is not going to end well.

"I've seen how Stiles looks at you."

OH MY G- This nonsense again?

"He looks at me as though he's debating whether to run away or not."

That's the perfect way to describe it!

I'm so smooth.

"Sure, I'm going to grab a drink, meet you at the table?"

Sounds good. I guess I'll just grab a salad and a cookie.

Yay! I have food.

I love food.

Now I can sit down and eat.

"Hey Stiles, Scott."

A nod to each of you.

Stiles glances at Scott.

Yeah don't act like I missed that.

"Hey Elle," Oh, Stiles is talking to me now? "About tonight-"

"Scott!"

Oh jeez Allison's interrupting Stiles too now?

"I didn't see you in English."

Daw, look at the two love birds.

"I saw you though."

AWW!

FEELS!

TOO MUCH SCALLISON!

ARGH!

Look at them as they gaze into each other's eyes and-

"For god's sake! Elle do you need a ride tonight or not?"

Holy shnizzles that was loud Stiles.

At least he finally got to ask

"Yeah actually. Six sound good?"

I'm grounded, but it'll be easy enough to sneak out.

Shh.

Don't tell anyone.

He nods.

Yay!

I've got myself a ride.

Now to eat!

Yummy salad.

So yummy.

And a cookie too!

Bonus!

Oh no the bell already?

But I like eating!

Oh well, better get to class.

"Lydia you ready for tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a book.

"Obviously, you figured out the thing with Stiles yet?"

THIS NON-SENSE AGAIN?

Poop on a pineapple this is getting old.

If I choose to ignore her will the teacher magically start teaching?

Yes!

Okay good.

Maybe I can ignore everyone for the rest of the day.

That'd be nice.

Is the day over yet?

No.

But the class is!

Yay!

Next class.

No free seat next to my friends? Yay.

For once in my life.

But of course I'll still be sneaking admiring glances at Scott and Stiles.

Obviously.

They're Scott and Stiles.

But class finishes quickly, so that's awesome.

Now to run home, change, and wait for Stiles.

Don't think about what to wear.

I'm just going to do the good old put on whatever you grab first.

And then I'll just throw on- OH MY G-

"Derek seriously!"

Freaking he's going to give me a heart attack one day.

Literally.

"Get in."

Sigh.

Well at least I don't have to worry about running home now.

"Well good afternoon Derek, how are you? Good? That's good. Mind telling me what you're doing picking me up?"

He just glares.

Of course.

Why does he have to be so damn hot when he glares?

It's seriously unfair.

Like unbelievably unfair.

"Derek seriously, I don't get why you're here right now. I appreciate you driving me, but I'm sure you've got far more important things to do than… babysit a sixteen year old."

He pulls out of the parking lot.

Damn he's so perfect with sunglasses on.

"Alright, fine. It's okay, I'm more than happy to stare at your beautiful, glaring face whilst we drive in an awkward silence."

His eyes flicker towards me.

He has such pretty eyes.

Argh! I should stop thinking about him.

"Whilst I have your attention though, we should stop for gas now, so you don't have to later."

I always thought Chris was a major dick when he confronted Derek at the station.

He freaking mentioned Derek's family, and that's a cheap shot.

Derek glares at me.

But yay! He's pulling into a gas station!

Hopefully they won't have the confrontation now.

Although Chris did go out just to find Derek.

Who knows? But I tried.

"Get me a pack of mints whilst you're in there!"

He probably won't get me my mints.

Given the death glare he just sent me.

Nope, he didn't get my mints.

Aw.

Oh well.

Geez he's too gorgeous.

How have I survived this long when Derek Hale keeps showing up everywhere?

"Tullia. We're here."

Damn. The car stopped and I didn't notice.

Embarrassing…

"Oh-Yeah-Right. I guess I'll just… go? Yeah. That sounds good-"

And now he's grabbing my arm.

For penguin's sake…

"I'll pick you up."

Oh my G- What is this life?

"No- It's okay. Stiles is driving me-"

"And I'm picking you up."

And then Derek climbs back into the driver's seat and leaves.

Holy crap on a crud stick, what just happened?

Argh! No time! I'm already behind if I want time to shower and have dinner.

"Hi, Ma!"

Hopefully she doesn't notice me frantically getting ready.

"Hey Honey. I'm going out tonight okay?" Holy sh- What luck? "You right to make yourself dinner?"

Seriously?

Am I really this lucky?

"Uh- Yeah! Have fun!"

Turnip-lady rolls her eyes.

"It's a business meeting with a potential new client. I'll have to put up with flirting and a large amount of flattery."

Oh.

"You shouldn't go then?"

Ma grins.

"Please, I can handle a few jerks for the night. Don't wait up okay?"

I nod.

Poor Ma.

But she's pretty damn beautiful if I do say so myself.

So I'm sure she's had more than enough flattery to last her a lifetime.

Hopefully she'll be able to put up with it for the night.

Right so! Shower!

Hmm… maybe I could wear that rainbow dress- ARGH! No thinking about clothes.

Shower.

Okay, I can do that.

I love you water.

I love you so much.

Almost as much as baby penguins.

Alright! I'm all ready to get dressed.

Now.

QUCIK! WHAT AM I WEARING?

Don't think.

Ah crap I'm thinking.

Well I guess… This sky blue cut out one shoulder waist dress?

Yeah… and paired with these black and white checked knee socks.

AND, my favourite Oakwood leather jacket.

Finally, these tan ankle boots?

Yeah.

I didn't really think about it.

Right?

Food time!

Just a quick meal.

Maybe some leftover chicken?

Yup! That'll do.

Ah, yummy.

Okay, is Ma gone yet? Yeah she's gone.

Time to sneak out!

Sneaky sneak.

Yay! Stiles is here!

"Stiles!"

Wow he's so gorgeous in his flannel, how am I supposed to deal with this?

I'm literally about to fangasm.

This is so unfair.

"Oh-Hey! Elle! You look- You look amazing," he finished breathlessly.

OH AND NOW HE'S SAYING I LOOK AMAZING.

I'm done.

Can't think.

Done.

"You look incredible too, Stiles."

*Cue sheepish smile.*

Daww now he's opening the door for me.

Hmm, the jeep is surprisingly comfortable.

"Off we go."

Hmm, and it drives pretty well too.

Not as well as my baby of course.

Oh no, now I'm getting all sad again.

I miss my car.

"So- Uh- Elle."

Maybe I should just steal my keys back.

"Yeah Stiles?"

But then Ma would probably notice them missing.

Hell I don't even know where she hid them.

"Tonight- This thing- This thing with you and me and- And Lydia and Jackson- This _thing_. Is it a-" He gestures wildly with one hand as he drives. "-Thing?"

What?

Huh?

"Normally I totally get what you're saying Stiles, but I really don't this time."

Stiles groans and runs his hand through his buzz cut hair.

Ah I love his hair.

Maybe he'll let me fluffy it one time?

"You… and me. Are we… a thing?"

Oh.

_Oh_.

"No I just- I thought- Not unless you want- I mean…"

Ah shit now I'm the one not making sense.

_Breathe_.

"We're just hanging out… okay?"

I'll admit I'm only slightly offended by the relieved sound he makes.

"Oh thank god- I was so nervous you know? But yeah this is cool. Hanging out."

Great.

Great?

"Well I mean. You've been really weird this past week too, so I thought if we hung out you might tell me what the hell your problem is?"

Whatever it is, it's a big problem.

"Oh what?" He scoffs. "Problem? I don't have a problem. Nope. No problem here-" he gestures around himself. "-No problem in this general vicinity."

Oh geez because that wasn't obvious or anything.

"Either you tell me now, or I'm never going to help you beat Mario."

Stiles gawks.

His eyes bug out of his head.

It's so funny.

_Don't laugh_.

"Urgh you're terrible, you know that?" He turns back to the road and takes a breath. "When Scott was chasing me in the locker room and you just busted in all badass and stuff it kind of scared me and Scott doesn't really think anything of it but I keep worrying you're with the FBI or something because why else would you know these kickass moves, then the other day when Scott was going crazy you stayed so calm and just-"

How the hell is he still talking in one breath?

He has a gift.

Seriously.

"Um. Well I'm not with the FBI or some secret organization. I've just been practicing for a long time. And what do you mean I stayed calm? Internally I was freaking the fuck out."

Stiles scratches his nose.

Hmm, his finger's tapping against the steering wheel as well. He really doesn't sit still.

"I don't know! I just thought- Uh. Forget I said anything. We're going bowling, bowling's fun."

If I wasn't such a huge fan of him and practically worshipped the ground he walked on, I would have pressed the issue.

But right now his adorable panicked expression is distracting me.

Is the car slowing?

Oh hey, we're here.

Now, let's see what Stiles thinks of my glittering bowling ball.

"What- Is that?"

Hah! He noticed it finally.

"This, my friend, is an Ebonite Champion 512K with custom detailing. I've added the sparkles and custom colour chart."

I'd practically had a heart attack when I'd seen it in Tullia's room.

Here's the thing, I sucked at bowling, but I was guessing by the pro ball she had that Tullia was awesome at it.

So right now I was kind of testing how much of Tullia's skills I inherited.

Boo yah.

"Wow," Oh jeez don't breathe words like that Stiles, it does bad things to my stomach. "Well this is going to be interesting."

We headed towards the alley, but I grabbed his elbow lightly to pause him.

I needed to ask.

"Hey, I hate to ask but, what's going on with you and Lydia?"

Oh dear.

Maybe I shouldn't have-

"Nothing. Just- Nothing. We're friends."

Aw damn.

Fuck it was my fault.

This is my fault.

This sad, heart wrenching look on his face is my fault.

Give me your hand Stiles.

Yeah.

"Let's go and show her what she's missing, yeah?"

He smiles half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ewe, it's too warm in here.

Oh well.

Totally worth it to be holding Stiles's hand.

*Fangasm.*

Like seriously.

I'm fighting to stay conscious right now.

"Lydia, Hi!" She's so pretty. "And Jackson, hi too!"

He pulls Lydia closer to him and grunts.

"Hurry up and get your shoes, we've got the lane."

And then he's guiding Lydia away, who waves quickly to both Stiles and I.

"They're so adorable together aren't they?"

Now, what size feet are Tullia's?

I think it was a…

"Adorable. Yeah."

Daw.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Shit I fucked up.

At least I have shoes though.

"No- It's fine. I wouldn't call them adorable, more like vomit inducing. Like, you look at them and can't help but picture a frog and a bird."

OH MY G-

"I totally see it! That's perfect."

Stiles smiles.

"Sometimes Jackson does this thing, where his tongue flicks out. I like to think he's trying to catch flies."

It's too perfect!

"He does! And Lydia jerks her head around like a bird too. How have I not noticed this?"

Oh geez I hate to walk to the lane laughing but G- it's too perfect.

"She eats like a bird."

Oh my G-

Argh!

It's too perfect!

"What's so funny?"

Daww Lydia you're so perfect and bird-like.

"Nothing. So, I'm going to go and get those nachos I owe you Jackson."

Mmm, nachos.

There's something delicious about cheap cheese.

"I'll come with you."

Hm, since when is Lydia in the mood of buying unhealthy food?

"No it's fine-"

Never mind she's coming anyway.

Sorry Stiles, have fun with Jackson.

"One tub of nachos, large curly fries and two chicken and avocado sandwiches please. Oh! And four bottles of water."

I wonder if I'll actually be able to shove the nachos in Jackson's face.

That'd be awesome.

"Is it just me, or are you wearing more make up than usual?"

OH SNAP.

THE JIG IS UP.

"Pfft- What? Me? Pfft. No."

Lydia rolls her eyes.

What is there something wrong with me having a little more eyeliner than usual?

"So you _do_ like Stiles then?"

Ah for fudgeth saketh.

"No. I don't. And Stiles doesn't like me either- I asked."

Yay! Our foods ready!

Wow Lydia, nice of you to make me carry all of it.

So I have to pay and haul it all back?

So rude.

Oh hey! Jackson's coming to help.

"Thanks."

Jackson sighs and stomps off.

Well, I suppose it's the thought that counts.

"Who's going first?"

I wonder how good at bowling Stiles is.

They never said in the show.

"Me, obviously," damn Jackson, chill.

Stiles, whatya think of this guy?

What does it mean when you jerk your head like that?

I don't get it.

"I'll go next," Lydia speaks up as they move to pick a ball.

I glance at Stiles.

"Want me to help you pick one?"

He shrugs and stands.

Guess that's a yes!

Hmm, this one maybe?

It's fairly light.

"Um, a little heavier."

Okay.

"Strongman Mr. Incredible huh?"

Hmm, maybe a few sizes up then?

"You're the one carrying around a freaking tank in your handbag. Seriously! Do you lift weights for a living?"

Hah!

"Don't call her a tank, she doesn't appreciate that."

My poor baby, Stiles shouldn't treat you like that.

"Your bowling ball is a she?"

This one looks good.

Plus it has this awesome colour to it.

"Well she certainly isn't a 'he'. Now come on, this one has to be perfect."

Don't take it from my hand so hesitantly.

Don't you trust my judgment?

Jeez.

"You're right," he grins. Oh my G- I love his grin. He's too perfect! "Thanks."

Alright! Let's get to bowling!

Jackson's gone for a sleek blue ball; let's see how it plays out for him shall we?

OH AND IT'S A STRIKE, right down the middle.

"Nice one!" You get a fist bump too.

Never mind seems Jackson is above fist bumping me.

Daw, now they're kissing though, Lydia and Jackson are so cute.

Okay, Lydia you got this girl.

Send that pink ball right down the middle!

Oh and it's a gutter ball.

"Bad luck Lydia," I reassure her.

Even though I know she's faking.

She's an excellent bowler.

"You're up Stiles."

He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"You go first Elle."

Fine.

"Wish me luck."

You ready for this girl?

We gonna show them how we do it?

Yeah!

Alright let's go!

Fire!

Oh wow! Tullia's got some skills.

"Strike! Yes!"

*Victory dance!*

"Beat that Jackson."

Oh he _is not happy_.

"Your turn Stiles"

I wonder how he'll go.

And he's walking up to the entrance gate.

He's swinging his arm back…

And…

He…

SCORES!

He gets **_a whole pin_**.

"Oh my cheesecake! Stiles you're so good!"

Hug for my buddy wuddy!

"I-Huh?" Stiles stutters.

Daw now his ears are tinging pink! So cute!

"Are you blind Willmont?"

Pfft.

I'll have you know I eat a lot of carrots.

Mmm, carrots.

"At least he hit something. And besides, this war is between you and me _Whittemore_."

He glares.

OH G- I SEE IT NOW!

Jackson looks exactly like a frog.

"Whatever."

Oh very loquacious of you Jackson.

Well, I have to say I'm impressed.

Jackson is damn good competition.

But I'm better.

"Nice one buddy, I think you're actually beating Lydia's score."

Stiles smiles.

Daww his smile.

I CAN'T TAKE IT.

NOT WHEN HE'S SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

"Yeah but it's pretty obvious she's just pretending to be bad at bowling."

Huh.

He really is perceptive.

"Well, still. You've gotten better. You're getting at least seven pins now."

I'm going to wrap my arm around your neck now Stiles.

Yay! He let me!

"So, Whittemore, I've got to say you're not as good as you claimed to be."

Lydia moved to press the buttons so we'd get our final score.

She's so dang pretty.

Makes me feel so inferior.

"Shut up, Willmont."

Ouch.

The burn.

"Anyway, I do believe I'm supposed to rub nachos all over your face, considering I beat you by about 50 points."

His eyes widened much to my satisfaction.

Hell yeah Jackson, better be scared of me.

Stiles shifted at my side, sending me a grin. "Actually I think we should call it a night. Thanks for the game guys."

"Aw but wait! Nachos! Cheese! Smear it across Jackson's face!"

But everyone was already leaving.

ARGH!

Why can't I smear nachos over Jackson's face?

This is unfair!

Well I have to put my shoes back.

Aww.

I was falling in love with these shoes.

Sorry blinds, I'm cheating on you.

"You ready?"

Huh? Stiles is waiting for me?

"Bye Tullia, Stiles."

Oh damn Lydia, not even I missed the way you said Stiles's name.

Jackson, my baby, you're not even going to say bye?

No. I guess not.

"I've got a ride," Unfortunately. I'd love for you to drive me home Stiles. _You smell so nice. I swear I'm not a creep_. "Thanks for tonight though. Sorry for sort of dragging you along."

Ah it's so much colder outside.

"You've got a ride? Um- Okay. But no it's fine Elle- You pretty much saved Scott's date so if anything I owe you. Not that I didn't enjoy tonight- Because I did."

OH MY G- He's too cute!

Someone help my ovaries!

They can't handle.

_They can't even_-

URGH! What am I going to do when he grows his hair out and-

OH NO WHAT IF HE STARTS WEARING GLASSES?

"I'm glad you did, sorry about Jackson." Hug time! "Goodnight Stiles."

He pulls back and smiles.

"See you at school."

I'm going to watch you walk to your jeep.

I'm not a stalker.

I swear.

Just because I spent hours upon hours watching videos of you-

"Get in."

Oh I would know that voice anywhere, even if he wasn't demanding things from me.

What's with that anyway?

"You know, I almost forgot what it looked like when you glared."

And there Derek was, glaring at me from the car.

"Get. In."

Does he really only know two words?

HELL! Who am I kidding? He could get a wife with just two words.

"Alright, fine. Jeez, if you're going to be so sour you're going to ruin the awesome night I just had."

Hmm, I wonder if there's any iced tea left at home?

I'm surprisingly thirsty.

"Right," Wow Derek is a crazy driver. "How was your… _Date_?"

Maybe we have some apple juice.

That'll do.

"Firstly, mind your own business. Secondly, slow down, or I'm going to end up flying through the front window. Finally, _it wasn't a dat_e. Stiles doesn't like me, hell no guy will ever like me. I have as much charm as a dead slug."

A very smart, sophisticated dead slug.

Not one of those boring dead slugs though, I'm talking one that's died from eating too much… whatever slugs eat.

Derek glares.

I'd like to say he was ruining my good mood, but he really wasn't.

"You know who does have charm though? You do. I know for a fact if you smiled at _anyone_, men or woman, they'd drop their pants and beg you to marry them."

Oh my G- Remember when Derek charmed that officer in season 2?

*FANGASM.*

Derek is still glaring out at the road as he drives.

OH MY G- Idea!

"Hey! Derek, want a challenge?"

Well he isn't saying no.

"I dare you to see how many numbers you can get by the end of the week."

Oh the cars stopping.

Wow we're back at my home already.

No lights are on; I'm guessing Ma isn't home yet.

Awesome.

APPLE JUICE TIME!

"No."

Ah of course Derek wouldn't agree.

"You're no fun. Have a good night!"

Never mind, apple juice will have to wait.

Derek's holding my arm.

"Keep your window unlocked tonight."

Oh my friggin geez, he cannot just say things like that!

"Why? What the hell is this whole keep your window unlocked business about?"

Derek let's go.

And promptly glares.

"Leave it unlocked."

And then he's driving off.

URGH!

Seriously.

WHATEVER!

I'm just going to go inside, and have an apple juice.

Argh.

Besides, I have a test on Thursday to worry about.

And I'm still _grounded_.

I just hope Scott's having a better time than I am.

* * *

I'm pretty sure Scott's _having a far better time_. **Wink**_**.**_

_Also, OH MY G Tullia do you not see how cute you and Stiles are? I mean come on! You stood up to JACKSON for him!_

And great job taunting Derek you stupid girl :/ But somehow we still love you!

On a side note, I'm loving you guys talking about Durllia/Dullia, but let's try a shorter ship name maybe? haha! Delle maybe? Or Delia?

_A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!_

Okay, but seriously, thank you! You're reviews have kept me pushing to get a chapter written, cause I don't want to let you guys down :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

HE IS SMILING.

**THERE IS TEETH.**

**AND HE IS SMILING.**

**HELP.**

P.S. **Ah a massive thanks to my Beta-Babe Gabster! She seriously went to so much effort to get this chapter out for you guys! Lots of love to you girls, I'd be nothing without ya! xxOO**

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose


	8. HE GOT NUMBERS? NO FAIR!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

***REUPLOAD because this chapter has now been beta'd by the beautiful and magnificent wolf-gabby23***

OH MY LORD! GUYS! 13 REVIEWS? THAT IS A NEW RECORD! You guys are the best like I can't explain right now how AWESOME you all are! THANK YOU!

_Also, _I've enjoyed replying to you all (as long as you review signed in) so thanks for getting back to me!

On a side note, OMG THE LAST EPISODE OF TEEN WOLF SEASON 4 IS OUT AND IF DEREK DIES OMG JUST NO-

* * *

Derek is here.

_Derek is here_.

He's waiting outside my house with my jacket again.

_And a notebook_.

"What. The. Hell? I feel like I should be creeped out by how often you're turning up everywhere."

Derek's eyes flash blue.

HOLY SHIZNETS WHAT IS HE GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME?

PLEASE DON'T

I'm not prepared.

Nope.

"Here."

Oh he's handing me the notebook now?

You know what?

"I'm not going to look at it until you tell me why the hell you keep showing up outside my house."

He glares.

Two can play at that game!

That's right mister, I'm zipping my lips shut and climbing in your car.

Get rejected.

Oh and now he's climbing in the car too.

Nope! I'm not going to look at the notebook.

Nope.

Not even if you put it on my lap.

Nope.

No.

**NO.**

URGH!

Fudge penguins.

"What are these? Numbers?"

A bunch of them.

Like dozens of pages are filled with numbers…

"You didn't."

Derek is smirking.

Oh that smug son of a duck.

"You did didn't you?"

His eyes flicked toward me.

Oh geez he's _really _happy about this.

"Your friend attacked me last night."

WHAT?

"I'm sorry but- YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME THIS AND CHANGE TOPICS!"

How the frig did he get all these numbers in _one night_?

I mean- I know its Derek Hale. BUT COME ON!

"He thought _I _was the alpha. I thought you were going to deal with him."

And there all underneath each other. Some of them HAVE LOVE HEARTS SCRIBBLED NEXT TO THE NUMBER.

Seriously?

I'm so done.

Done.

"Did you just _smile _at them? Because seriously, this many numbers from a smile?"

I wonder where he even went to get them.

Derek Hale in a club?

HAH!

Yeah right.

Remember that episode where they used his loft for a party?

I don't think he'd handle clubs well.

"What's wrong with my smile?"

Nothing's wrong with your smile of course, but-

HOLY SHIT!

DEREK.

IS SMILING.

HE IS SMILING.

**THERE ****ARE**** TEETH.**

_**AND HE IS SMILING.**_

_**HELP.**_

_**HE IS SMILING.**_

_**WHAT DO I DO?**_

_WHAT DO I DO?_

_Brain is broken._

_And it will never be repaired_.

"Yeah."

He's smiling.

Derek is smiling.

"Yeah?"

Why is he smiling?

Why _is _he smiling?

"Yeah."

He's not smiling anymore.

But he was smiling.

HE WAS SMILING.

"Tullia?"

Is it humanly possible for his smile to be _better in real life?_

"Yeah."

I mean, _it's just a friggin' smile_.

It's not like he's shirtless.

_But somehow his smiling is more stunning than him shirtless_.

_My logic._

"Get out."

He was _smiling_.

"Yeah."

_Smiling_.

Smiling.

Like, full on _smiling_.

I mean, _smiling_, at _me_.

Why?

_Why?_

Derek Hale _doesn't smile_.

"Elle?"

Maybe he was trying to prove a point.

Hell it worked.

I can't even think.

_Derek Hale, was smiling_.

"Yeah."

I wonder whether he did smile at those girls then.

Is that why he showed me his smile?

"Stiles, what's wrong with Elle?"

Who cares why he smiled? _He smiled_.

And I can't breathe.

Seriously.

How do you breathe again?

"Elle, snap out of it."

It's in and out right?

Why isn't it working?

_Why can't I breathe?_

"Stiles do something."

He smiled.

Derek Hale smiled.

He didn't _glare_.

He smiled.

"Like what Scott? You got any cheesecake we can wave under her nose? Or could you maybe growl at her? Because I'm pretty sure she's not even _here _right now."

Okay I think I'm breathing.

That's good.

Breathing is good.

"Well I can't _growl _at her. Why don't we just do this-"

Owe.

Why is someone flicking my forehead?

That hurts.

"Stop it."

Let me dream about Derek's smile some more.

"Elle, we've got to get to class. You look really weird just standing in the middle of the parking lot."

Argh now two people are flicking my forehead.

"What? What could possibly be more important than my ovaries exploding?"

There was a choking sound, followed by a gasping sound.

Oh hey.

Scott and Stiles are here.

"Hey, Stiles, Scott, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Oh hey! I'm at school.

Better go put my bag away.

"Alright. Whatever. See you guys later."

Has the bell rung yet?

No?

Awesome.

To class I go!

Hmm.

Where was I?

Oh right.

I wonder if he's going to go out with any of the people's numbers he got.

Ah class is boring.

Stiles and Scott won't pass notes with me.

ARGH!

Oh well, bell!

Now I get a class with Allison, that's tonnes better.

"Allison!"

She looked up.

_Oh I forgot to get her a new Cinderella pen_.

Oops.

"Hey, Elle! How did it go last night?"

Oh right.

Bowling.

Last night.

"It was fun. I beat Jackson of course. How'd it go with Scott?"

She bit her lip, a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Really good."

Aw, no details?

Lame.

Oh well, class is starting.

Yay…

Is it done yet?

Yes?

YAY!

Lunch time.

Food.

Yummy.

"STILES I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"What's going on?"

Why is Stiles grinning mischievously?

"Allison _sent a text _to Scott."

Oh.

_Oh_.

"What's it say?"

Move over Stiles!

I'm looking at Scott's phone with you.

"Guys! Come on! What the hell? Give me back my phone."

Hmm.

AWW!

_Hey Scott, my first text 2 u_

_3__ Allison Xo_

DAWW! THE SCALLISON FEELS ARE TOO STRONG!

"Scroll down!"

Stiles complies.

_And this is my 1st txt 2 u_

_OXO__-__S_

"Aww! You sign with an _S_."

Stiles cracks up next to me.

No! Stiles how could you let Scott grab his phone back?

"You guys are- Seriously. You're the worst friends."

Stiles is still laughing next to me.

"Well to be fair, you have werewolf hearing now. I'm sure you overhear a bunch of private conversations that you aren't supposed to. Think of this as karma."

Scott pales at that.

Yes!

"And-" Stiles adds. Damn right Stiles you munch on that cookie. "-You would have told us about the texts anyway."

"Too true," I add.

We clink our cookies.

"You guys are going to be the death of me."

Aww poor Scott.

Too bad I have this cookie to eat.

Nom nom.

Oh damn is that the bell?

QUICK! Stuff the rest of the food in my mouth and _dash_.

"Lydia! Save me a spot!" I call.

Yes! I get to sit next to her.

Lydia, the one that is made of style and beauty and _epicness_.

"Seriously Tullia, that jacket with _that _shirt?"

Huh. I thought I did well this morning.

"Well I didn't pick out my jacket." _A certain creeping werewolf did._

Oops.

Shouldn't have said that.

"Then who picked-"

YAY!

Saved by the teacher!

I mouthed the word _sorry _to her.

Not that I was.

Sorry that is.

Heh.

Where's the bell?

I've got a test to get home and study for.

Urgh.

WAIT!

I should help Scott study for the test.

Hmm.

I'll ask him.

Next class yet?

Nope.

Ewe there's still five more slides to go in this presentation.

URGH!

And worst of all, I think my Cinderella pen is running out of ink.

But yay! Finally the bell has rung!

Thank the bell ringing _gods_.

"SCOTT!"

Oops, too loud.

His head flicks up.

Daww, he's so adorable.

"Elle?"

"You need to study for the test tomorrow. So you're coming with me to Lydia's tonight."

Wednesday study sessions with Lydia FTW.

"I-I can't."

Stiles frowns at his friend.

"I mean- Sure! Sounds great."

"Awesome," I chirp. "Lydia's driving us back to her place. Sound good?"

He nods numbly.

Well that's better than nothing.

Now! To focus on another lecture!

Well that was boring.

Oh well! Yay! Fun time with Lydia!

And hey! Scott's following me.

"So- You get the whole book analysis thing right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hmm my locker seems more messy than usual.

"Great! Because I don't."

Aw, poor Scotty. Doesn't have the time to do any homework, he's got all those werewolf problems.

"It's fine. I'll give you a crash course and- Hey Lydia!"

"Scott's joining us? Hm."

She then proceeds to continue walking.

I send Scott a shrug and then proceed to hurry after the red – _strawberry blonde_ haired girl.

"So, I've got three hours to explain to you the symbols and relevance to modern times. Lydia has an awesome set of flashcards."

"He can use them."

Thank you, Lydia.

"Okay. Maybe I won't fail then."

Huh. Derek's car isn't here for once.

He must have realised I wasn't going to go home straight away today.

Right! Well time to teach a cub a few tricks.

Damn Lydia's car is tiny.

When does she get a bigger one?

My Bo barely fits in the trunk.

Oh well.

Thank G- it's a short ride.

Once again, I'm stunted by how pretty Lydia's home is.

_So pretty_.

Not as gorgeous as Lydia of course.

Hmm.

Scott's kind of getting all this.

Maybe not A grade worthy, but he's definitely going to pass.

That's good.

One less worry for the McCall family.

This is awesome.

_I'm helping Scott McCall with __E__nglish._

Haha!

"Take the cards home tonight; go over them a few times before bed."

Solid advice from my girl Lydia.

Why is she being so generous?

"You'll be fine Scott."

Aw he looks so grateful.

Ah, right he did remember to pack his bicycle into Lydia's car.

Phew.

Now, how do I get home?

Eh, it's only like a twenty minute run.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, thanks so much. You guys are the best."

Pfft. Just a few hours ago you were calling me the worst.

Get your head on straight boy.

"Bye Lydia, bye Scott."

Now!

Time to run!

And run, and run.

And wait-

There's a black car following me.

_Of course_.

"Get in."

URGH!

WHAT IS WITH DEREK STALKING ME?

"No thank you. My ovaries have not recovered yet. I may die if I even see a _glimpse _of your face."

Yeah.

Just _hearing _his voice might even kill me.

"Get in. Or I'll drag you in here."

"And how would that look Derek? Kidnapping is illegal. I won't go quietly."

DID I JUST HEAR A GROWL?

"Get. In."

Oh well when you say it like that-

"No. Please I'm serious- _I can't see your face right now._"

Silence.

Dead silence.

He wants me to look at him doesn't he?

I swear if he's smiling-

HE ISN'T SMILING!

Thank gibblets.

"Better?"

Well I mean you're still heart achingly beautiful but-

"Yes. Thanks. Sorry. Normally I would say it's good to see you smiling, but my ovaries are literally on the verge of shrivelling and then imploding. And I will probably follow them."

He glares.

Ah.

Good old times.

"So, what's up?"

Glare.

"Fine I'll get in the damn car, seriously. I wish you'd explain why you keep picking me up. I'm more than comfortable running."

Why do his seats have to be so damn comfortable?

"I know."

Why does he always have to be so vague?

I can only handle so much.

"On a side note, you look... terrible today."

He turns and glares at me.

"What?"

Oh jeez I don't like his tone.

"Did you- Did you not get any sleep?"

He just turns back to watch the road.

Huh.

"Well maybe it'd help if you slept in an _actual _bed for once. I know your back's probably-"

"Get out."

Well, I tried.

Time to get out before he rips out my throat.

Or worse.

"Hi Honey."

"Hi, Ma, I'll get dinner in a sec."

Turnip-lady-who-is-once-again-holding-a-laundry-basket smiles. "No rush. How was studying?

"Good. Lydia is always so damn organized."

Ma scoffs.

My phone buzzes.

_Keep your window unlocked_.

For fricks sake.

Poop on a penguin.

What's his problem?

Well whatever.

I have dinner to make.

And then eat.

Mmm, food.

Okay.

"Ma, food."

FOOD!

I'm talking _steak _and _chips_.

Yummy!

I am a master _chef_.

"This is lovely Honey."

Yay! It has Ma's approval.

"Awesome. Well I'mma head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turnip-lady grins and waves.

Mr. Cactus! I feel like I haven't seen you in days!

How you going?

I'm sad to see you're not dead yet.

Well whatever!

I have a shower to take.

And warm fuzzy socks to pull on.

It's getting cold at night, now.

Oh! I can wear my long knitted dress tonight.

That would be warm enough

Right!

Bed time!

Time to catch some metaphorical _ZZZ's._

I love those little Z's.

They're so cute.

Almost as cute as baby penguins.

Like seriously, those little waddles will make you cry in euphoria!

Okay, what annoying piece of poop interrupted my slumber?

I WILL BURN YOU!

No one interrupts my slumber!

Oh wait.

Glowing blue eyes in the corner of my room?

Check.

Sense of impending doom?

Check.

I'm dead.

So very, very dead.

"Tullia."

Oh wait.

Is that a smouldering voice I hear?

"MOTHER OF TURNIP SH- What are you doing in my room? Derek I'm seriously freaking out right now."

I feel like I'm at an annoying disadvantage, considering he can see in the dark and I can't.

All I can make out is his shadow and glowing blue eyes.

Which are fading now, thank gibblets!

And… He isn't saying anything.

Great…

No really, it's great. Because I'm tired and have a _very _important test tomorrow, I also have to worry about what I'm going to do about this whole Scott is a werewolf thing, AND Stiles is still being super weird, even though I thought I sorted it all out with him and-

"I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Is that a terribly disguised scoff I hear?

"Jeez Derek. You're bordering on Edward Cullen territory here."

And then Derek _growled_.

Holy sh- His growl is terrifying!

Like, I thought I'd heard his growl before, but this was a whole new level.

"I just- I just had to check on you. See if you were okay."

Huh…

He hasn't said so many syllables to me in days!

"Well I'm fine," hey why didn't I notice how panicked he sounded? "Are you fine?"

Silence.

Shit.

What happened?

"Okay- Alright. That's okay. You take my bed. I'll go sleep on the guest room. I can't see you- but if you look as bad as you did earlier I'm guessing you need a good night's rest."

And… now he's blocking the door.

"Derek?"

Why is he blocking the door?

I'm feeling abnormally claustrophobic right now.

ARE THE WALLS CLOSING IN OR AM-

No they're not.

Phew okay.

Calm down Tullia. It's just Derek.

"I just wanted to see that you were okay."

Damn.

I'm too tired for this shit.

No offence Derek or anything, but I'm trying my best to do well at school.

You know why?

Because then maybe Ma will let me get my car back early.

"Well, I'm fine. So I'm going back to sleep," my bed is so unbelievably comfortable… _and big. _"Come sleep with-" oops don't say that. "Come sleep in the same bed as me because you're clearly exhausted and I don't particularly think the Elmo sleeping bag, whilst adorable, is a very suitable bed for you."

And cue a Derek growl.

No Derek growl?

Why is there no Derek growl?

"Derek? Did you fall asleep standing up?"

It'd be awesome if you made a noise…

So I knew where you _were_…

Oh, never mind you made a noise.

A very low… rasping noise.

And I'm pretty sure someone is sliding into the other side of my bed.

Right…

Just ignore me whilst I gulp.

"Good night Derek?"

Thank penguin king the light isn't on.

I don't think I could stand the sight of seeing Derek in- in my _bed_.

"Go to sleep."

Argh.

Always so demanding.

Fine!

I'll go to sleep.

Going to sleep.

_Going to sleep…_

No! I can't sleep _now_ dammit.

"Why did you want to check on me Derek?"

There really isn't any point in me asking.

Derek never answers my questions.

Because he's an emotionally constipated-

"I had a nightmare."

Wow if anyone could make saying 'I had a nightmare' sound like a death threat…

Of course it would be Derek.

"Right. Got it. You don't want to talk about it."

But geez. He had a nightmare?

What about?

Pfft. It's not like I could guess.

The guy had been through so much _shit_, poor fellow.

Silence.

Argh.

I have a test tomorrow, and I can't sleep!

"I got more numbers."

I think I should be alright to take the test still, I mean even half-awake I'm sure I could still remember the answers.

"Good for you. I don't even know why I bothered daring you to do that. I guess I just wanted to get you to smile more."

He scoffs.

Oh jeez I can feel his movements against the mattress.

This is definitely not helping me get to sleep.

"I- I don't mean to sound annoying when I say that. It's more of a tease if anything… You know that… right?"

But then again… it isn't as cold anymore.

Which is… very _not_-uncomfortable.

"I miss my dad."

It's not a lie.

I don't know what the deal with Tullia's father is, but my dad is stuck in a _different freaking dimension_.

"He used to make me hot chocolate when I couldn't sleep. Do you want a hot chocolate Derek?"

My dad also knew to play my iPod for me, there was this one song that-

Anyway, it's not like I had my iPod in this world.

"Yeah I know. Stupid question. Of course you don't want a hot chocolate… Even if I'll be putting mini marshmallows in it."

Also maybe a bit of whipped cream…

I like to take a lesson from Flanders and add a stick of cinnamon to it as well.

"Mini marshmallows not your thing? I have some regular ones I'm sure. Anyway, thinking about hot chocolate is making me thirsty. Don't you hate when that happens?"

Suddenly Derek's eyes are glowing again.

I can barely make out the blue orbs from the corner of my eye.

"Shut up or I will rip your head off."

Instead of feeling threatened, I burst out laughing.

It's so funny- because I was asking if he liked _marshmallows_.

And now he wants to rip off my head.

Actually… that really isn't that funny.

Maybe I'm so sleep deprived that I'm going crazy.

"Fine. But did your parents ever do anything to help you sleep?"

Of course he doesn't answer though.

Oh well.

It's time to sleep anyway.

Sleep.

Nice sleep.

Hmm, did I just hear someone mumble soup?

Eh.

Whatever.

Sleep.

Huh.

Why is the bed suddenly so cold?

And why is there an ALARM BLARING IN MY EARS?

Oh.

School.

No! _No._

Too tired.

No.

"Honey! Get up! I made breakfast."

Oh my G- PEOPLE NEED TO STOP BRIBING ME WITH BACON!

It's unfair!

So, horribly, _unfair_.

Oh- that's why it's so cold.

Derek's gone.

Well... that's okay I guess.

Time to eat!

Eating bacon before exercise? What is this madness!

Meh. Food is food.

But _bacon _is its own special brand of _heaven_.

Now! Done eating.

Time to go practice my parkour with my Bo.

I can't believe how much I've improved in a matter of weeks.

It's pretty insane.

But totally awesome.

Now! Shower and change.

Then I gotta get to school.

_For my test_.

Huh.

Derek isn't waiting this time.

That's… okay?

I hope he's alright though.

Oh well.

Time to run to school!

Actually I can jog.

Because I'm running a little early.

Hmm.

I must have eaten that bacon too fast.

Aha! I'm here.

"Stiles!" I call.

*Discreetly wipe sweat off brow.*

"Ready for the test today?"

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You can't just worry about the next test Elle. But yes- Yes I am ready."

Oh hey Scott.

"I am ready too. Lydia's prompt cards were great."

Obviously.

Lydia is perfect.

"Right well, we need to get to class early, test goes from-"

"First period to lunch. We know. Chill."

Freaking Stiles.

Does he not understand the importance?

THE LIFE OF MY CAR RESTS ON THIS TEST.

Simpletons! Not having to worry about their car.

Huh.

Okay, I've got everything right?

Yeah okay.

Class!

Test!

Yay!

Now, I have my examination booklet.

Time to write my name.

What's my name again?

Oh right.

Tullia Willmont.

Wow wouldn't that be awkward if I wrote the wrong name?

Heh.

Okay.

Now! To start writing my analysis.

Okay.

I can do this.

Yeah…

Oh my G- I am _actually _doing this!

I'm on the last paragraph already?

Wow.

That's- This is awesome!

Scott looks pretty calm too, guess he's doing well.

Yay! I've successfully helped my friend.

Ah. I'm all done.

Now I can just relax until the-

Bell has rung.

Woot!

"See ya suckers!"

Hand in the papers and off to lunch I go!

Ah, a nice greasy lunch of fries and coke to celebrate.

Mhmm.

Perfect.

"How was it?"

Ignore the bits of potato chunks flying out of my mouth.

"I think I passed- at least I hope I did."

I'm sure you did fine Scott.

Especially if you memorized Lydia's prompts.

"It's just one test," Stiles comments as he sits down with his tray. "Besides, when we find out our tests tomorrow _and _if we do badly, we can make it up."

Oh crap.

I could… do badly?

AND I WON'T KNOW UNTIL TOMORROW?

Holy sh- I thought the stressful part _was the actual test_!

"I can't wait to just crash tonight. You're still coming over right Scott?"

Daww, some Stiles and Scott bonding.

Love it.

"Obviously dude. After the crap I read last night for this test-"

"Got it man. Elle, what about you?"

Hmm?

"Oh I'm just going to go home." _And try not to freak about the test results._

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You can't just worry about the next test Elle. But yes- Yes I am ready."

Oh hey Scott.

"I am ready too. Lydia's prompt cards were great."

Obviously.

Lydia is perfect.

"Right well, we need to get to class early, test goes from-"

"First period to lunch. We know. Chill."

Freaking Stiles.

Does he not understand the importance?

THE LIFE OF MY CAR RESTS ON THIS TEST.

Simpletons! Not having to worry about their car.

Huh.

Okay, I've got everything right?

Yeah okay.

Class!

Test!

Yay!

Now, I have my examination booklet.

Time to write my name.

What's my name again?

Oh right.

Tullia Willmont.

Wow wouldn't that be awkward if I wrote the wrong name?

Heh.

Okay.

Now! To start writing my analysis.

Okay.

I can do this.

Yeah…

Oh my G- I am _actually _doing this!

I'm on the last paragraph already?

Wow.

That's- This is awesome!

Scott looks pretty calm too, guess he's doing well.

Yay! I've successfully helped my friend.

Ah. I'm all done.

Now I can just relax until the-

Bell has rung.

Woot!

"See ya suckers!"

Hand in the papers and off to lunch I go!

Ah, a nice greasy lunch of fries and coke to celebrate.

Mhmm.

Perfect.

"How was it?"

Ignore the bits of potato chunks flying out of my mouth.

"I think I passed- at least I hope I did."

I'm sure you did fine Scott.

Especially if you memorized Lydia's prompts.

"It's just one test," Stiles comments as he sits down with his tray. "Besides, when we find out our tests tomorrow _and _if we do badly, we can make it up."

Oh crap.

I could… do badly?

AND I WON'T KNOW UNTIL TOMORROW?

Holy sh- I thought the stressful part _was the actual test_!

"I can't wait to just crash tonight. You're still coming over right Scott?"

Daww, some Stiles and Scott bonding.

Love it.

"Obviously dude. After the crap I read last night for this test-"

"Got it man. Elle, what about you?"

Hmm?

"Oh I'm just going to go home." _And try not to freak about the test results._

Stiles rolls his eyes.

Did he _read my thoughts?_

"When are you getting your car back Elle?"

MY car…

Why'd Scott have to bring it up?

"I don't know."

And then I begin to sob hysterically.

My poor car.

Stuck in a garage.

All alone…

In the dark…

With no one to hold her…

"We should get to class." Stiles prompts.

He nudges my shoulder.

"Ugh! Fine. Don't you dare bring up my car again."

Well at least I'll get to see Lydia again.

Lydia and her perfectness.

"Lydia! My girl! How'd the test go?"

She flips her hair back.

So perfect.

"Fine, obviously. And you?"

"I don't know. I wrote all the points down that I'd researched and such."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

Cinderella pen, I'm sorry I couldn't use you on my test.

But now you can have fun helping me write for chemistry!

"You're overthinking it. No doubt you'll get an A+"

Oh sure…

Not that I'm unwilling to bet a car on your opinion.

Well anyways.

Time for class!

Wow this class is passing really fast.

I wish I'd stop thinking about the test.

URGH! It's over and it's still haunting me.

Whatever, time for the next class.

And crap! I'm just on time.

Quick! Grab a seat and start taking notes!

Ah, so stressful.

At least I can relax tonight.

And I have the weekend free.

Phew.

Yes! School is over!

Time to go home and indulge my whims by finally drinking that apple juice.

Mmm, the juice of an apple.

Jus de pomme.

Nom nom.

Well not nom nom, you can't nom on apple juice.

Argh! My brain is _fried_.

Hmm, Derek isn't here now either.

Maybe he's finally given up on babysitting me.

That's… good right?

Eh.

No time to dwell on it.

It's time to chill!

Chill.

"Honey! How'd the test go?"

Huh, she knew about the test.

"Not sure. I write down everything I studied. Lydia said I was overthinking it."

Turnip-lady-who-is-now-carrying-a-pile-of-blankets grins. "You always do that Tullia, but you're grades have always been perfect. But you know I don't expect _anything _from you right? Don't wear yourself thin trying to get high A's all the time."

"It's fine Ma," daw she's so sweet. "I want to get A's."

She nods slowly. "I know. That's kind of what worries me."

She pauses then, placing down the blankets. "I know you're grounded, but even before that- You hardly spend time with your friends outside of school. Maybe- Maybe you can bring someone over this week? To celebrate the A you'll undoubtedly get on this test."

Hmm.

"I'd prefer to have my car back instead."

Increasingly-infuriating-mother-smirks. "Not the car. Not yet."

"Argh!" Sigh. "Thanks Ma, I'll see if anyone wants to come around."

She nods and heads off.

Yay!

Apple juice and nap time.

_I'm exhausted._

Staying up half the night does that to you I guess…

Huh.

Why is my alarm buzzing?

Oh jeez did my nap turn into a _full on __**slumber**_?

Crap.

Oh well.

It was bound to happen eventually.

Time to have some yummy cereal and a glass of milk!

Yummy!

All done, now! To practice my Bo, I go!

Haha, it rhymed!

I'm so smooth.

Like a well-defined pineapple.

Mr. Cactus would be proud.

My skills are kick-ass!

The alpha's going to be shaking in his boots!

_Literally_.

I'm going to dress him up in cowboy boots and-

OH SHIT I GOTTA GET CHANGED.

School!

Argh!

Dress and _then _school!

Can't go naked.

_Test results today_.

Yes!

Okay.

That may just push me to run faster.

Almost there!

Oh crap I'm just on time.

Ah stupid napping.

No free spot next to Stiles? Damn.

Oh but there is one just next to Scott.

That'll do.

Yay she's handing out the results!

Here we go.

Three…

Two…

One…

HERE THEY ARE!

Who had twenty on F, for failure?

Wrong!

Sorry.

And twenty for D?

Nope.

Twenty for C?

Close but no cigar.

We're down to our last two contenders-

Ah screw I'll just tell you.

It's-

"A+? Awesome job Elle!"

DAMNIT SCOTT YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE.

"And you got a B, that's nothing to laugh at either."

Damn I'd managed to get him to pass? Wonderful!

I am amazing!

Someone needs to give me an award.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Lydia."

Daw, shux.

Scotty geez, you're making me blush.

Oh thank gosh, the teacher is teaching!

Phew!

Wow this class is passing in kind of a haze.

I mean.

I got an A!

An A+ to be precise!

This is awesome!

My hard work paid off.

NOW! Off to my next class.

Maybe I am flourishing my test a little too obviously.

But it's totally not because I'm a bitch or anything.

I swear.

I'm just so happy!

*Cat face!*

Now!

Maybe I should start listening to class.

But no!

A+!

I don't care!

No wait I do- he's talking about our assignment.

Oops.

Lunch yet?

Hell I'm not even hungry.

I'M FUELED ON ACCOMPLISHMENT.

"I am the master of tests, the epitome of awesome, the smartest-"

Stiles rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah, we got it Elle."

Daw.

At least they acknowledged my awesomeness!

"Right well, I don't know about you two but I want to get a good seat for once."

Yup. Even if I leave right when the bell rings I don't get a seat _next _to Lydia. It's always behind her.

Class time!

Hi Lydia!

Aw she still doesn't have an interesting pen.

Why have I not mass manufactured my Cinderella pen yet?

Someone needs to hire me right now.

I am the pen creating master.

"Don't forget, your worksheets are due tomorrow."

Ah damn.

Well it won't be too difficult to complete.

Maybe I can stay back and work on it.

Oh well!

Time for next class!

Bye Lydia!

I love you and your beautiful curls.

"Here's your outline of pages thirteen to fifteen, complete the work for Monday."

Oh shit.

More work?

Wow.

Unfair!

Oh well, I should be able to get it done fairly easily.

"Hey Scott!"

Once again I'm stuck sitting behind Scott.

Not that there's anything wrong with it of course.

Scott's back is a _fine as fuck _view.

Once again, I am _not _a stalker.

I swear.

I just… take pictures… and steal shirts…

"Elle, Harris asked for your sheet?"

Please.

"Of course he did. You get yours done?"

He shakes his head.

Daww, poor Scott.

We're making progress though!

Class has started!

I wish I had gum right now.

I haven't had gum in ages.

Ah, gum.

Woah is that the bell?

Sweet!

Home!

Finally.

I can veg out and finally drink my apple juice.

Let's see, what books do I need to bring home today?

I'm trying to lighten my load because it's difficult to run to and from school with twenty books in your bag.

Obviously.

Hey wait, who's grabbing my shoulder?

Leather?

Pale?

Sickly?

OH SHIT! DEREK!

* * *

*******REUPLOAD because this chapter has now been beta'd by the beautiful and magnificent wolf-gabby23***  


AWESOME! Now maybe Scott won't have to stress over his grades!

Those texts were adorable :3

Great job getting an A+ Tullia!

And finally, OMG GIRL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH DEREK?

_A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!_

Okay, but seriously, thank you! You're reviews have kept me pushing to get a chapter written, cause I don't want to let you guys down :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

That. Was. Awesome!

I am a ninja!

YES!

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose

BTW I haz tumblr see my tumbls? spcmrose(.(tumblr(.(com


	9. THERE ARE LIPS! LIPS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

*********This chapter is UN BETA'd, so sorry if it isn't at it's usual standard**********

HOLY CRUD! YOU GUYS MANAGED TO BREAK 50 REVIEWS? OMG! YOU guys are the best like OMg I'm FreAkiNg OuT!

_Also, _I've enjoyed replying to you all (as long as you review signed in) so thanks for getting back to me!

On a side note, OMG DEREK EVOLVED? WHAT? Guys! add me on tumblr so we can freak about Derek's evolution! SPCMRose

* * *

OH MY G- OH MY G- OH MY G- OH MY G-

"OH MY G- Derek! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN NEXT WEEK!"

Oh shit.

FUCK.

Unless it's supposed to happen today?

Did I get my fridays mixed up?

Shit.

"What?"

Oh my GOD he sounds so sick.

I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

HE LOOKS SO TERRIBLE!

AND HE'S _BLEEDING_.

"Derek! I can't- I'm going to- Panic. Oh shit. Shit, crap, fuck, _damn, _**mother of all that is cheesecake**."

He looks as though he wants to laugh, but suddenly a wince of pain breaks through his mask.

OH MY G- THIS IS UNBEARABLE.

"Derek! DEREK WHAT DO I DO?"

Shit.

SHIT.

I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!

IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN NEXT WEEK!

"I- Need-"

But then he's collapsing forward.

At least he isn't as heavy as I thought he'd be.

"Derek it's going to be okay!" Please, not even I believe my frantic cry. _Even though I know the future_. "I don't have a car- We need to get out of- Okay! I'm calling Stiles!"

I don't think I should bother telling him anything.

He's practically unconscious as he leans against me.

Thank god I have the locker to support us.

"FUCK!" I should stop swearing. "Where's my damn phone? Ah! Here!"

IPhone I have never been so happy to see you in my _life_.

Where's Stiles's number?

Ah, here it is.

Ring.

Ring.

_RING_.

PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE.

"Ah- Shit shit. He must already be in the parking lot. Can you walk Derek?"

Fuck he's in _no shape _to walk.

But he's pushing himself up, somehow.

"Yeah."

Oh GOD I am not prepared to handle this.

I'm crying.

Oh lord I'm crying.

STOP CRYING.

Okay, one step after another.

That's it.

We're almost there.

"STILES! Fucking- TURN AROUND!"

Derek looks so _awful_.

It's not like it was when watching it on television.

_He's actually __**here**_.

Pale and losing consciousness.

"You're going to be okay Derek," Oh jeez stop it tears. "I've got you. Just hang on okay?"

About time you turn around Stiles!

"Elle? _Derek? _What the hell!"

Derek, much to his credit, manages to perk himself up enough to send a glare at Stiles.

"You need to- You need to drive Derek back to my house okay? Take him to my room."

Thank gibblets my Ma is working late today.

You better catch my house keys Stiles.

Good boy.

Derek pales- how can he even pale anymore than he already _is_?

"No. Tullia don't leave me alone with that _idiot_."

Stiles frowns.

"Hey! I heard that."

Oh for _fucks _sake-

"Stiles! Get him in the _damn _jeep."

I wonder whether it was my tone, or the way I glared at him?

But at least now he's _moving _again.

"Where- Where are you going?"

I can't take much more of this.

_Derek_. My _Derek_. He looks like he's going to _die_.

"I'm going to get the bullet. There's a first aid kit in my room I've been stockpiling, use it."

Stiles grabs Derek's arm and starts shoving him into the jeep.

Except he pauses to frown at me.

"How the hell do you know-"

"Be safe." Derek cuts Stiles off.

Argh.

Derek!

Not now!

I already have enough feels.

"Got it. Take care of him Stiles. Don't bring Scott into this!"

Alright Time to start _sprinting_.

Oh hey- Maybe Scott's study date will actually be _just _a study date.

At least one good thing will come out of this.

Shit I can't believe I got the days wrong.

How the hell did I manage that?

Must have been the stupid test.

Argh!

Finally! Allison's house!

Now where the hell is Kate's room?

Well this is a conveniently placed bush.

Time to put my parkour skills to the test!

Don't fail me now Bo.

Derek's life depends on it.

Alright.

I dig my staff into the ground, and push, sending myself flying.

With quick steps, using my staff for support, I manage to _run up the wall_ and flip onto the edge of the roof. I drag my Bo up behind me and take a deep breath.

That. Was. Awesome!

I _am _a ninja!

YES!

Oh shoot da boot- a car!

Better pick up the pace.

Alright, how do I get this window open?

Oh, there's a latch.

Sweet! I'm in.

Now, just where exactly am I?

None of this looks familiar.

Here we go! The stairs.

Allison's room is up the stairs.

Okay.

So, left?

Yeah let's try left.

HOLY MOTHER OF PENGUINS!

Never mind it's just my phone.

"Hey? Stiles?"

Please don't tell me Derek's dead.

Please.

"Yeah, just thought you should know I got him to your place. What am I supposed to do now?"

Hmm, well this is a bathroom.

That's definitely not it.

"Put Derek on the phone."

Crap, I hear footsteps.

Quick! Which room?

Door one or two?

SHIZZLE I DON'T KNOW!

I don't handle pressure well.

Right! One it is.

"Tullia- Are you okay?"

Damnit.

Derek is asking if _I'm _okay?

What a big…

_Softie_.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I'm at the Argents."

Okay. I picked the wrong room.

This is a linen closet.

_Great_.

Kate's room must be down the other end of the hall.

"Be careful. They're hunters and if they find you there they'll-"

"Derek. It's okay. You're the one who's dying here."

Right. I just need to leave the closet, sneak past Allison and Scott.

Easy.

Let me just pull on my mask and beanie first.

See? I found a solution for my hair.

I'll tuck it up into my beanie.

"Please be careful."

Shiznets this concerned Derek stuff is really hitting me in the feels.

_It's too damn distracting_.

"Got it. Don't die. Hanging up now."

No time for an answer! I've got to get moving.

Why does this door have to be so squeaky?

Is this door specifically made to _be _squeaky?

Actually.

That's a really good business idea.

A business that sells squeaky doors that alert you to intruders.

Hey! One of the doors should play the Jaw's theme song when you open it.

Oh well.

I'm out now.

Let's go find Kate's room.

Oh hey! There's Scott and Allison.

Why are they leaving the room?

Crap! Hide behind a plant!

Hmm, I wonder if Scott heard me on the phone.

Werewolf hearing and all…

Nope, he passed right by.

Guess he was too busy… you know… making out.

Good on yah Scallison!

*Fangasm for Scallison!*

Alright!

There's the door with the scanner.

Now if I remember correctly then-

AHA!

Kate's room!

Quick! To the bag under the bed!

Where is it?

WHERE IS IT?

They have so many bullets! This is insane!

I should just take them with me…

Hell.

Let's do just that!

And all her guns too.

Dip into her arsenal a bit.

Not that it'd probably deter her.

Yes! The wolfsbane bullets!

Or as Stiles calls it, the magic bullet.

*Roll credits.*

Okay!

Shrug on the duffel bag, and let's go!

Thank gosh Kate's room has a window, otherwise-

"Freeze right there, or I'll blow your cute little ass to smithereens."

Oh no.

_Oh no._

_OH NO!_

Kate.

Kate's right behind me isn't she?

And she called my ass cute!

No time to fangasm over Kate calling my ass cute!

Alright.

Alright it's okay.

I can do this.

With a quick spin I launch the duffel at her, distracting her as I race forward. With a large sweep of my Bo I knock her legs out from under her, only to feel a slicing pain dash across my thigh.

Crud knuckles! No time to worry about that, I have to get out of here!

Quick, grab the duffel and run!

Time for an action hero movie dive!

Argh, shattered glass _hurts_.

I can still run at least.

Come on legs! We gotta keep moving!

Don't stop until we get to Derek-

Or until my phone rings.

"Can't- Talk- Running."

Why is it so hard to _breathe_?

And why is my leg hurting so much?

Can't look!

But I _know _Kate got me good.

Because Kate Argent's a badass. More badass than I am.

"How far away are you? You need to hurry up okay, he's starting to smell."

I do not have the breath to play along with your pronoun game Stiles!

I am not going to ask _what _Derek smells of.

"I'm nearly there. Get the front door open for me."

Stiles groans but hangs up.

Alright!

It's okay leg.

We can make it.

Don't give up now.

Yes!

This is my street.

Now to just make the last few feet to my house…

"Elle!"

Stiles?

"Elle! What the hell happened to your leg?"

Good question.

I haven't checked it myself yet.

Also, on a side note, I can't talk.

Nor breath.

CAN'T GET ENOUGH AIR.

"I'm-Kate-Hurts. Take-Me-Derek."

Stiles blinked.

"Derek," I wheeze out.

Come on Stiles!

"Oh right!"

Yay! Finally the bozzo is helping me inside.

To my room we go!

I don't know if I'm prepared to see-

"You're bleeding."

Oh shit Derek looks _mad_.

"'M fine."

Alright, let's pull open my bag and check out the goodies I brought.

"Holy sh- Is that a gun? That's definitely a gun. Make that multiple guns. Like a whole bag of guns. Why do you have guns… _at all?_"

I'm just going to ignore your rambling Stiles.

Now… Where were those bullets?

"Sit down. Stop."

No! Derek I need to find the bullet.

"It's in here. Just let me get it Derek. Then you can freak about my leg and-"

Never mind.

Apparently Derek still has enough energy to lift me and dump me on the bed.

"Stiles- In the bag. The wooden box."

Good boy.

Go get that bullet.

"And- Hey! Derek! What do you think you're doing?"

He's cutting through my jeans and _ripping the fabric off_.

Ah shit.

I wish I had of shaved.

Although, Tullia's got really fine hairs.

"It's still bleeding. Hold still."

Great. Now he's about to clean it.

Bring the pain.

"Shiznets!" _Don't cry. It's just stinging._

Derek's slow dabs soften and he growls lowly.

"You said you'd be fine."

Stiles how hard is it to find _one _bullet?

"I am fine. I'm not dead _and _I managed to get the bullet."

His growl thunders out sharply as he begins to wrap a bandage around my leg.

"Don't do that _ever _again, or I will snap your neck, with my bare hands."

Wow.

Very reassuring.

"Please, I'd kick you in the balls before you even got close."

Oops.

Shouldn't have taunted him when he was tying off the bandage.

_Ow._

"Shut up, or I'll break your nose."

Sigh.

Grumpy Derek is getting to piss me off.

"I found you your friggin' bullet. The least you could do is thank me."

He glares in response.

"Uh guys-" Great. Right on time Stiles. "-This it?"

Damn I didn't realise how badly I was bleeding.

It feels much better all wrapped up in clean bandages though.

"Yes," I nod. "There's a lighter in the cabinet over there."

Well, at least I can put some weight on my leg.

Hurts like a cactus prick though.

"You okay?"

"You look worse than I do," He's gotten worse since I last saw him. There's an awful amount of veins snaking throughout his arm now. "But if you really must ask, I'll be fine once I make sure you're okay."

He glares.

Good.

We're back on our usual terms.

"Here," Stiles says and hands me the lighter.

Um…

"You ready?"

Derek rolls his eyes and proceeds to snatch the lighter out of my hand.

As he moves over to the small metal shelf on my wall, I take to chewing my lower lip.

This isn't going to be fun to watch, is it?

"I just- Need to-"

Oh no.

He's going to faint!

"Derek!" Geez why does he have to be so heavy? At least I caught him before he hit the ground. "Derek wake up."

Oh my G- I CAN'T HANDLE THIS.

He's literally unconscious in my hands.

_Derek Hale is unconscious_.

I don't know what to do.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

"Derek!" I sob. "Derek! Wake up!"

Who the hell is pulling me away from him?

Oh.

Stiles.

"Please don't kill me for this."

Shit. Stiles just punched Derek in the face.

That looked like it hurt.

"Give me-"

Yeah of course. Have at the bullet Derek.

Oh jeez I don't want to watch this.

Please.

Ah never mind.

Looks like I don't have a choice.

On a side note, I'd make a joke about drugs right now if I wasn't so freaked.

"ARGH!"

Shit! It's okay Derek I'm here.

I've got you.

I'm sorry for holding you so much but-

Jeez that looks _painful_.

"It's okay. It's okay look! You're arm's getting better."

I guess I won't be getting my applejuice any time soon.

"Tullia."

Yeah I don't think I could even drink anything right now.

"You're okay Derek."

But then again, any time is a good time for cheesecake.

"Tullia. I want your number."

Except I can't make cheesecake.

Maybe turnip-lady-who-is-my-mother could make cheesecake.

"You have my number."

His eyes flash a threatening blue as he shifts himself upright.

We both lean against my bed, Stiles quiet in the corner of the room.

"For the challenge, I want your number."

Oh shit.

He.. _wants my number_.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles! Never have I been happier to hear your voice!

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

Daw, that's my Derek.

Well, not _my _Derek.

Because Derek isn't _mine_...

Jeez, since when was I holding Derek to my chest?

_SINCE WHEN WAS HE SHIRTLESS?_

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

Oh haha.

Very funny.

Unfortunately my mouth is suddenly bone dry at the sight of you shirtless.

Geez how does he have so many damn _muscles?_

Shit.

How am I going to handle ALPHA DEREK.

He has even _more muscles_.

Don't think about it!

"Alright. Well we saved your life, blood, fire, vomit- The whole lot! So you're going to go now, and you're going to take your werewolf butt and leave us alone."

Stiles receives a growl in response.

Brain.

It'd be nice if you broke up this conflict?

Like, now?

Maybe?

_Derek is shirtless and your touching him_.

Thanks brain.

I love you _so_ much.

"Get out." Derek growls lowly.

Stiles blinks.

"What? This isn't your house! So you should just get up and then _you _can get out-" he walks forward and nudges Derek's foot. "-How's that sound? Huh? Not so tough are you?"

Oh no.

Stiles is going to die.

Right now.

And there's going to be blood on my precious, fluffy cream carpet.

Which also, unsurprisingly, is unbelievably comfortable.

Why don't I just sleep on the floor instead?

Never mind.

Apparently there's another option.

Derek stays seated and simply glares at Stiles.

"Get out, or I will rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Stiles blinks.

Did he forget to breathe?

Don't worry buddy.

I've forgotten to breath too.

"Yes! Of course- Yeah, totally. You're a big scary wolf and I'm going to get out of here before you kill me with the heat vision you probably have. Good luck Elle!"

And then he's gone, scrambling out of the room.

Leaving me alone.

Leaving me alone with a _shirtless _Derek.

A shirtless Derek Hale who is leaning against me, half of his weight on my lap.

Dear cheesecake king this couldn't be anymore distracting.

Well at least he isn't looking at me.

Maybe I have a chance at apple juice after all.

Mmm, apple juice.

"Tullia. You're not breathing."

Oh.

Oops.

_Forgot._

Haha…

"Shirt," I prompt, and then swiftly close my eyes.

I feel as Derek's weight lifts, but he doesn't move far.

"I'll put on a shirt, if you give me your number."

Oh for fu-

"You already have my number. Please Derek- Don't push me tonight."

Silence.

I'm guessing he is glaring at me.

"Tullia. Open your eyes."

Seriously?

"No. Nope- No way am I going to embarrass myself by doing that."

HOLY SH- HE'S CUPPING MY CHEEK WITH HIS HAND!

DEREK HALE IS TOUCHING MY FACE.

**DEREK HALE-**

**TOUCHING-**

**FACE-**

"Open your eyes."

Well fu-

Can't say no now can I?

It's more of a bone deep reaction to his… _tone of voice_.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?"

His eyes…

_His eyes_…

"Well actually I'm-"

SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

HOLY PENGUIN POOP ON A CHEESECAKE PILE OF CRAB KNUCKLES SHIT!

**DEAR LORD**.

Derek Hale…

Is kissing me.

It's so soft…

But… warm.

And it's…

So nice.

_So perfect_.

Brain is overloaded.

No response issued from server.

_Attempt reconnection?_

Yes.

_Reconnecting…_

"Now," damn Derek you can't just pull back after _kissing _me and act as though I have the ability to _talk_. "Can I have your number?"

Jeez seriously Derek?

You can have _anything _you _fucking _want.

"Mhmm," I manage to mumble.

Oh well that's smooth.

_So smooth_.

And to top it off!

He _fucking grins_.

_**GRINS.**_

_**RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.**_

_**SHIRTLESS.**_

_**KISSING.**_

_**GRINS.**_

"Good. See you Tullia."

Oh he's just leaving now?

Well I don't see that it matters that much.

I'm really not thinking right now.

Huh.

So.

Brain?

I think Derek Hale may have just killed you.

I'll take over I guess?

Yeah?

Well I need to get my room cleaned up.

An apple juice would also been nice.

Also have to figure out where I'm hiding these guns-

Never mind, Derek took them with him.

Huh, convenient.

I suppose I should also get a change of pants.

Hell, I'll take a whole damn shower.

_Clean everything but my lips_.

No. I'm never washing my lips.

Wait- That would be gross.

URGH.

I CANNOT HANDLE THIS COMPLEXITY.

Screw it.

I've got that all done.

I'm just going to sleep.

So my brain has a fucking _chance _to reboot and-

Wait.

Text?

Who could possibly-

_Leave your window unlocked_.

Oh for fucks sake.

Screw this.

Goodnight world.

I'm done.

One hundred percent.

Done.

Why do I hear knocking?

Like, annoyingly loud knocking?

Oh.

Maybe because _Derek Hale_ is crouched outside my window.

"You kept it locked," he calls through the glass.

At least he's wearing a shirt…

But he's got this smug smirk on his face, as though he _knows_ how much he's tormenting me.

Hell, he probably _does _know.

"Yes, I was kind of hoping to avoid a visit from tall handsome and brooding tonight. I've already saved your life today, why are you annoying me again?"

Alright, the window's open.

Come on in sourwolf.

"I'm-" he climbs inside the room, taking his time shutting the window behind him. "-Annoying?"

Ah crap.

Why does it have to be so close to morning?

There's enough light that I can see every ripple in the fabric of his shirt.

_Every bulging muscle_.

His muscles are _literally _bulging.

It's actually kind of gross.

Because it's making my mouth annoying dry and my palms frustratingly sweaty.

Wait...

"Yes. Very. Especially since you continue threatening to kill people."

Geez, is he _moving closer_?

Or am I just falling forward?

I'd have to guess the latter.

Because I really don't want him to be _walking closer to me_.

There's a very good chance I am a proximity mine and him getting any closer will make me explode.

And it will be messy.

Last time I checked my guts were still pretty damn pink and _squishy_.

Then again, pink and squishy things are sometimes cute.

Like Kirby.

Or Jigglypuff.

And now is he _smiling _again?

"Do I, annoy you?"

Oh crap.

What is he doing?

"Obviously, right now you're keeping me from sleeping. That's definitely annoying me."

He quirks a brow.

I almost laugh right there.

"Right. I guess I had better fix that then."

Um.

No.

No don't do _anything_.

"Derek," and… he's grabbing me by the waist.

Ah! I hate being carried!

Even if it's by Derek Hale.

"There," he announces.

Somehow he's managed to lower me onto the bed, and he is now lying on his side next to me.

He's so close…

"Now go to sleep."

Pfft.

No way I could sleep now.

"Did I mention, that I find being _carried _against my will, annoying? Wait. I shouldn't have to. That goes for everyone Derek."

His eyes flash blue.

Friggin' why does that always scare me so much?

It's blue!

I like blue.

It's one of my favorite colors.

You know, I wonder if Derek likes the color blue?

Maybe I should have gotten him a Sonic sleeping bag instead.

But then again, do werewolves eat hedgehogs?

You wouldn't think so, because they're spiky and everything…

Then again, if Derek did eat a hedgehog he wouldn't need toothpicks would he?

Haha… And he probably wouldn't need to floss as much.

"You're lying."

Pfft.

PFFT.

"H-Ny-_No I'm not_."

Smooth.

So smooth Tullia…

Derek shifts onto his back, and gazes at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep Tullia."

Urgh.

Please, not with you lying there.

Even though you're basically my own personal heated cuddle bear, you're extremely distracting.

"I'm not going to sleep because you _tell _me too. Besides, it's the weekend. I can sleep for as long, or as little, as I want."

Derek let's out a huff of air, half way between a scoff and a sigh.

Maybe I should be thinking more about what the hell is going on.

I mean- First he was coming to pick me up all the time- Then he was spending the night.

And today… he kissed me.

_Derek Hale _kissed _me_.

I have half a mind to ask why he's suddenly gone insane.

But then of course he'd probably cut me in half.

So… Maybe not.

"Why are you here Derek?"

But then again, I don't particularly like being at a disadvantage.

And right now, not knowing why a guy kissed you, is a very big disadvantage.

Like… mountainous.

_Volcanoes_.

Like, 'volcano spurting lava and killing thousands' kind of disadvantage.

"To thank you."

I mean, I've got nothing against volcanoes.

I'm just using them as a metaphor.

There's a part of me that actually wants to hug a volcano.

What? Volcano cartoons are cute!

"Well you've done a great job of that! Why don't you go and make me a hot chocolate and we'll call it even?"

Also, turtles are cute.

What are the chances of me hugging a turtle?

Like- ten?

Percent?

"Thank you. For saving my life, and… Everything."

Oh wow.

He just-

Argh.

Too many feels for… 4 in the morning!

"Seriously Derek, it was nothing."

And it was my fault in the first place.

I should have realised that Derek would be getting shot… yesterday.

"It wasn't nothing," his growl surprises me and I quickly turn to catch his gaze. "You risked your life for me."

Pfft.

"Yeah I guess, but seriously- I knew I could take Kate. And besides, you would have died if I didn't get the bullet."

Derek growls, low and thundering once more.

Maybe I should run?

Eh. Too tired.

Plus the bed is super comfy.

That's me.

The kind of girl to die from laziness.

"Shut up Tullia and accept my thanks, or I'll-" He trails off, and lets out a low snarl instead.

What?

Don't I get the death threats anymore?

What a shame.

_Because I _loved_ the death threats_.

"Fine! It was my pleasure!" Well I got a kiss out of it so… "But seriously. I'd do anything for you Derek. If you ever need help-"

I also got to see him shirtless again.

"Call you," Derek interrupts gruffly. "Aren't you glad you gave me your number?"

Oh haha.

So funny.

_I'm thrilled that sourwolf has finally learned to joke_.

Pfft.

"Be quiet you stupid, infuriating, _annoying_ hunk of brooding muscle. If you growl any louder you'll wake my Ma up."

I swear I can _hear_ Derek roll his eyes.

Whatever.

I'm tired.

And I'm going to sleep.

Besides, Derek's hulking mass of warmth seems to be as good as any sleeping pill.

Mmm.

Derek.

_Derek kissed me_.

Wow.

What is life?

Oh.

Apparently life is about this annoying ray of sunshine waking me up.

Wait.

Daw, Derek left.

Now it's all cold.

Well, it's about time I get up anyway.

And take a shower.

I guess I'd also better check on my leg.

Which _isn't hurting_.

Friggin'... Let me guess? Derek took some of my pain.

THAT PIECE OF-

Amazing god-like sexiness.

Seriously, the guy was friggin' carved out of marble.

Argh!

Stop having these thoughts!

Must. Eat. Breakfast.

"Ma!" Yes! She made breakfast. "Sorry I didn't see you last night. But I have good news!"

Turnip-lady-who-is-once-again-holding-a-laundry-basket-seriously-where-does-she-get-all-this-laundry? turns from her meal. "What is it Honey?"

"I got an A+ on my test," _Bacon_. "Can I have my car back?"

Ma lets out a long, loud laugh. "No."

"But Ma," I complain. Is there a certain pitch that will persuade her? "I hate running everywhere."

She rolls her eyes. "Should have thought about that before you got arrested."

ARGH!

Touche.

Watch me as I angrily eat my bacon.

"So, you got a friend coming over today?"

Um.

Urgh.

"No."

Maybe I could ask Stiles over.

He deserved a break after last night.

But then again, I could honestly just sleep the rest of the day.

"Well, I've got a few things I need to get done today. I'm honestly shocked by how much bacon you've gone through this week."

Haha…

Oops.

"I get hungry," Food is said to keep you alive. "When you're hungry, you eat."

Ma rolls her eyes and heads down the hall.

"Don't waste your weekend Honey!"

Please.

I've already saved my idols' life.

And kissed him.

I think I'm good.

Now.

What was I planning to do?

Ah, sleep.

Yes.

Maybe I'll grab Mr. Cactus and we can snuggle together.

Hah! That'll never happen.

Get rejected cactus.

Alright nevermind. It's too cold to sleep.

Maybe I'll bundle up on the sofa and watch a movie.

Yeah that sounds awesome.

Transformers marathon here we go!

Bumble Bee was always my favorite.

Who can say no to his bright yellow exterior?

Mmm, this is nice.

Just being able to relax.

I'd have to get my homework done later, but right now I needed to clear my head.

Maybe a run would be better, but I doubted I should do too much exercise for at least a few days.

Because I'd have to run to school on Monday.

_Joy_.

I'd rather hug a pineapple.

Yes! Go get him Optimus!

That's my boy.

"I'm heading out now Honey! Want me to pick anything up at the shops?"

Hmm.

"More bacon."

Ma laughed.

Oh, you're just going to leave without acknowledging my request?

Meanie.

Whatever.

I have more important things to worry about.

Like checking out Tullia's facebook profile.

Seems like she didn't really post much.

Well that wasn't nearly as entertaining as I'd thought it would be.

Argh! I'm out of Transformers movies.

Maybe I'll just go read the assigned work and call it a night…

Well, _day_, to be precise.

Yeah.

That sounds good.

Hmm, phone's beeping.

_How r u? did Derek kill u? though i guess you couldn't text if u were ded._

_Stiles_

Hah.

At least he was thoughtful enough to check up on me.

_I'm not dead and don't worry I'm not texting you from the grave. Do you even know how ghosts work?_

_-L_

Can we take a moment please?

I'm texting _Stiles_.

I'm criticising _Stiles Stilinski._

This life…

_I'll have u kno that i red hundreds of webs on mythical creatures. obv i kno more about them than u. Also, good to kno ur not ded, so what happened to Derek thn?_

_-Stiles the awesomenest of epicicosity._

Haha!

Oh Stiles, why must you be so perfect?

_Derek went home_- Not a complete lie -_took the guns with him. What are you doing tomorrow?_

_I'm going to take a nap right now, my legs starting to hurt again and apparently Ma only stocks the most supreme of painkillers, so I'm probably going to be unconscious when they kick in._

_-L_

Not to mention the fact that Derek Hale woke me up at 4 in the morning.

That may or may not be the reason why I'm so exhausted.

_Derek freaking Hale has a bag full of guns?! nd sorry to hear abt ur leg. I hope it gets better :) Scott's hanging out w/ me tmrw, gonna finally beat him at ZS2._

_Stiles_

Well. I honestly don't know what to respond to him.

So let's just leave it there.

Besides, my bed is suddenly far more comfortable than it was a second ago.

Mmm, nice.

Sleep.

Sleep is always good.

Except when you're awoken by a SHINING BEAM OF HELL!

Oh my G- I thought I'd gotten used to shutting the blinds.

URGH.

I'm melting!

_MELTING!_

It burns!

IT BURNS!

Okay never mind I'm awake now.

It doesn't burn as much.

Don't you hate waking up to bright lights?

Well whatever!

I have someone to visit today!

Time to do the good old shower, change and eat!

Hmm, the shower seems colder this morning.

Which is weird, considering the burning BRIGHTNESS OF THE LIGHT.

Oh well, now time to dress!

I've got to wear my less noticeable clothes today.

So unfortunately, no rainbow dresses.

This black singlet and Bdouble0 hoodie should do.

Ah, I love that youtuber!

And some dark skinny jeans.

We're good!

Now to slip on my favorite pair of converse and we are go!

I wonder how long it will take me to get there…

Hopefully not too long.

It's hot today.

ARGH! Why did I pick a hoodie?

That was really dumb of me.

At least I remembered to bring my Bo.

I love my Bo.

So much…

Almost as much as I love my car…

Aw, sad feels.

Hey! I made it.

And I didn't die in a puddle of my own sweat…

Ew. Gross.

Now.

Hopefully crazy-lady isn't in at the moment.

Let's see…

Ah! This is the room!

Now, draw the blinds and lock the door…

We're all good!

*Cue cough to clear throat.*

"Hello Peter!"

* * *

HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD THE _FREAKING PHONE!_

Guys

Guys

THEY KISSED!

_FINALLY!_

URGH!

Seriously Tullia you are so dense I mean omf-

Also, yay! Peter! I'm so excited to see how this plays out -.-\

**Alikai:**

Girl! No don't send evil penguins my way! Noooooooo :( Who will write the story then? Hmm? :P

And also, I totally feel you. There are dozens of fics I would totes marry :D

*********This chapter is UN BETA'd, so sorry if it isn't at it's usual standard**********

_A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!_

Okay, but seriously, thank you! You're reviews have kept me pushing to get a chapter written, cause I don't want to let you guys down :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

"Anyway, my name's Tullia, Tullia Wilmont. My friends though- Stiles and Scott -they call me Elle. Scott actually named me himself, which I can't get over. How awesome is that? Scott McCall named me."

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose

**AND NOW ON TUMBLR:** SPCMRose (HoechlinIsLife)


	10. Peter Hale needs a hug

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

*********This chapter is UN BETA'd, so sorry if it isn't at it's usual standard**********

OMGOGMOGMOGMOGOMG 70 FRIGGIN REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME! IM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! ALSO! WE'RE NEARLY AT 100 FOLLOWERS? WHAAAAT? INSANE!

* * *

"So, I don't know if you know me or not- Pfft- Of course you don't know me."

Well this isn't awkward or anything.

What was my plan again?

Oh right!

"Anyway, my name's Tullia, Tullia Wilmont. My friends though- Stiles and Scott -they call me Elle. Scott actually named me himself, which I can't get over. How awesome is that? Scott McCall named me."

Jeez I hate talking so much.

It's so… weird.

And I don't like rambling.

Unless I'm too flustered to think straight.

Which I'm not…

Well… Maybe I am a bit.

Peter was always one of my favorite characters.

I promise I'm trying not to fangirl.

*FANGASM.*

"And um… Not sure if you can smell it on me or not-" I can't remember how coherent Peter was when he was faking-coma. "But I'm… friends, with your nephew. Derek."

Did his eyes just narrow?

Blergh, it's hard to tell.

"Although I'm kind of confused about Derek and I's relationship right now. But! None of that nonsense, I'm here to talk about you."

How should I go about this?

"It… It must suck being so closed off from the world. I really am sorry I haven't visited earlier- but it's been crazy these past few weeks. There's been a murderer running loose, and my best friend was turned into a werewolf. Not to mention Derek was shot by hunters."

Can't help but laugh at that.

It's so crazy to just, explain these things so casually.

Oh hey! The other day my friend was bitten by a werewolf.

Cool right?

Not freaky at all.

Wait, did we ever find out if Scott got rabies from the bite?

"What I'm trying to get to is- I'm sorry. I really am. You don't deserve to be like this- No one does. And Derek hasn't told me much about it- but I at least know that you need someone. Someone to help you, trust you or just… be there for you. I want to be that person."

Argh, I'm messing this up.

I need to help Peter, get him to realise he doesn't have to go crazy.

Pfft, that sounds like a terrible plan.

But winging it has always worked pretty well for me.

"And so, today I'm going to sit here and drown in my own thoughts, just like you are. If you want, I can try and tell you some more about what's been happening."

This room is so sad.

There's not a single decoration lining the bland walls.

Wait, did Peter start breathing quicker?

Is that a positive, or negative reaction?

Damn I wish I knew more.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here- I don't like pineapples. I'm not sure if you've ever really thought about it, but how often do you think people get cut by the little bastards?"

Peter's lip twitches.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe it's best not to get into a full blown debate about pineapple's. I'm lucky I brought this book then, I hope you like classics."

To Kill a Mockingbird has always been my favorite since we had to read it for class.

Hopefully Peter thinks the same.

Damn, I wish I brought a water in here.

It really dries your throat to read page after page.

"I was really disappointed when I noticed this book never told you how to _actually _kill a mockingbird-" Peter huffed out a breath. "-Yeah. You're right. That was a lame joke. I'll just keep reading then."

Hmm, I think this book gets better each time you read it.

I wonder whether I'll ever get enough time to test this theory.

"Atticus is such a nigger lover isn't he?" Peter's lip twitches and his eyelids flutter. "Yeah. Glad you liked that one. I of course, have nothing against colored folk. Just making jokes."

I guess he doesn't mind me reading too much.

His shoulders have relaxed a bit, so I'm guessing that's a good sign.

Hopefully.

"Hmm," Let's tuck this book back into my pocket. "That was a good read. Maybe next time we can try Twilight though?"

This time Peter _almost _scoffs.

But it's more of just a quick release of breath.

"Alright. Maybe not then. I'm sure I'll find something good. Have a good afternoon Peter."

I hope, _hope_ that this will deter him from going all Alpha on the video store clerk tonight.

But something tells me Peter doesn't have much control over his… 'wolf side' right at the moment.

On my way out, I make sure to open the blinds again before I leave.

Just for a moment though, I swear Peter's eyes flash to meet mine.

His vibrant blue eyes stun me, before I manage to look away.

Wow he has pretty eyes.

Not as pretty as Derek's though.

Right! Now to get to Lydia's.

Better not forget to stop by the video store on my way.

Let's see… The Notebook of course. Then a few other rom-coms just in case.

That should do it!

Hmm, good to see Lydia's lights are on.

Knock knock!

Who's there?

"Tullia!" Lydia smiled, and then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Ah, once again I'm stunned by how perfect Lydia is.

"Well, you have your date with Jackson tonight right?" I swear I'm not a stalker for knowing that. I just take _some _pictures. Like… a few dozen… "I brought you some movies! Saves you from having to rent them all the time."

Also from having to visit the video store tonight and running into the alpha.

But that's just a coincidence…

"Yeah I do," she says slowly as she takes the bag. "Thanks," she finally finishes with a grin.

YES! It worked!

"Alright, have a good night Lydia," Time to get to the video store!

At least I don't have to run.

I've got time.

I wonder what I should say.

Hey Peter, why don't you stop mauling the clerk and read To Kill a Mockingbird with me?

Nah.

I don't think that would work.

Hey! Wait why is there a boy climbing out of his car?

The video store is supposed to be empty.

URGH.

"Evening!" Oh jeez he looks like a member of a boyband. All white, blue eyes and white blonde hair. "Look, _buddy_, the video store is closed. So why don't you just-" Ah! Why isn't he being affected by my shoves? Let me shove you into your car boyband member! "-Head home."

The boy matches my gaze and quirks a brow. Slowly his hand reaches up and encircles my wrist. "Elissa, I really thought you were smarter than this."

WAIT.

WAIT.

WHAT?

"My- My name's _Tullia_."

He smiles sadly.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Oh no he's holding both my wrists now. "I thought it would be safe to keep you from remembering, because I didn't think you'd make the same mistake."

Hold on.

Trust my luck that a psychopath ends up interfering with my plan.

"Look _kid_," Buddy, two can play intimidation. "I don't know what slice of cheesecake you've been nomming on, but you need to get out of here."

He looked to be about Tullia's age, although it was hard to tell in the dim light.

"We need to talk," he says simply.

Right before he death grips my arm.

Ow.

"The hell!" The nerve of some people.

Geez how is he so strong?

I'm going to die.

I'm going to be murdered by a crazy kid who looks like a member of a boyband.

Wow…

Apparently he's invincible or something.

DOES HE NOT FEEL PAIN?

"I'm kicking you in the shin and you're not even budging."

Oh lord now he's strapping in my seat belt.

_Really kind of you_.

And he's locked the door.

Great.

I don't even want to know how many people he's kidnapped.

"You're Elissa Michen from Sydney, Australia. I know because I brought you here," he says as he starts the car. "A few nights ago you tried to stop the Alpha from killing the bus driver. I saved you, healed you and took your memory of the night."

Alright.

Okay.

What?

How does he know- He knows my name. My _name_.

And also where I lived.

And about the Alpha.

And the bus driver.

URGH! Headache!

"We're going to talk back at my apartment because you're being an idiot."

He did _not _just call me an idiot!

"Hold on _buster_, I don't know what you know, but I will _not _be called an idiot," I poke him. "Especially by someone dressed like Neil Horan."

He grins. _He freaking grins_. Like he isn't the one kidnapping me right now.

"I'm offended. I spent a lot of money on this look," he chuckles and turns back to the road.

PFFT.

The nerve-

Of all the-

"Urgh! Why are you kidnapping me and how- How do you know my _name_?"

He pulls out of the parking lot.

Why does he get a car whilst mine is stuck in a garage?

"I told you- I brought you here. To this 'universe'."

Oh yeah _totally_.

"Now, be quiet until we get back to my place."

I glare.

_Thanks for the tips Derek_.

"Right. So you can rape me and then murder me."

The guy actually slams on the breaks.

Jeez seatbelts hurt.

"God- Elissa- God- EW," he scrunches his nose in distaste. "Seriously, that's just nasty."

He started driving again.

Damn.

What am I supposed to do?

On one hand I want to find out how he knows my name.

On the other, I'm not in the mood to be kidnapped.

If I could reach my phone…

Nevermind.

He snatched my phone from me.

Douche.

That's right, I can sulk in silence.

You bet.

Derek's not the only one who can do it.

"Look," he says suddenly as the car pulls into a driveway. "We're here."

I'm about to get manhandled again aren't I?

Why does this boy seem so immune to pain?

It's unfair.

I'm at a total disadvantage.

Hmm, he has a pretty awesome apartment.

Marvel posters everywhere.

Books dotting every surface and an _awesome _rig set up in the loungeroom.

I'm actually kind of jealous.

"Sit," he says as he moves towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some cocoa."

URGH!

My one weakness.

Food.

Also, hot chocolate.

Why must everyone use it against me.

"I'm guessing if I made a run for the door you'd just grab me and haul my ass back inside?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "No. I do just want to talk to you. Maybe you can even help me XZ2."

"Pfft. XZ2 is easy," Damn he has all the games. Not even I have some of these. "No offence, but I have things to do."

The boy moves from the counter, handing me a steaming mug of hot chocolate as he joins me on his sofa. "Right. I'm assuming you were going to try and save the clerk? Maybe beat the Alpha whilst you were at it?"

I glare.

_Channel your inner Derek_.

"Look. I know everything. I know about the werewolves, I mean, I've seen Teen Wolf." Is it bad that his admittance to watching the show makes me like him just a little bit? "Let me explain. I'm dead, and being dead gives you some… benefits. I brought you into the Teen Wolf universe so I could meet you. It was the easiest one to bring you to."

Damn this is one good cup of joe.

Like, he must have had chocolate from Mexico or something.

"Right. Okay. Well- This is all really insane, and I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming- So, go on."

He rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink. "Well, you can't go around changing everything. Firstly, you could mess up the future, make it even worse than it is. Secondly, whatever you change here, will change _your _universe. The two universes are connected, and they need to balance out."

Damn why is this boy so _familiar_?

"So what are you saying? If I save someone's life here, someone will die in my universe? Where my mother and father actually are?"

He nods.

"If good things happen in this universe, then bad things happen in yours."

Oh snap.

Snappidty snoo.

"There's something you should know though," he places down his mug. "You belong to both universe's now. If you want to stay here, you can. Or I can return you to your home in Australia. You need to decide though."

Woah.

So I can stay here, or finally go home.

Back to my family.

And my friends.

And to the world where Teen Wolf is just a show.

"How long- How long do I have?"

He shrugs.

"The sooner you choose, the sooner you can stop worrying about hurting the balance."

Wait.

"Am I- Is Elissa dead? Is _Tullia _dead?"

At that he grins.

"Of course you'd ask about Tullia. No time has passed in your universe. If I returned you now everything would still be as it was. And Tullia never existed. I created her for you."

_Right_.

Okay.

I _totally _get this.

"So basically, you're God."

He scoffs.

"No."

Hmm.

"Then who are you?"

He bites his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth.

"Someone who cares greatly about you Elissa."

Mhmm.

Well.

"H-Okay. This has been fun, but it's getting late and I'm really not liking the creepy vibes I'm getting off you."

He's actually not creepy at all, for some reason, but I'm not going to tell him that.

Something in his expression changes, almost as though he's upset by my words.

"Right. I'll take you home. Make sure you call me as soon as you have your answer."

Wait.

"I don't have your phone number-"

Oh nevermind.

There it is.

In big bright letters on my phone's screen.

_Angel boy_.

Great, Angel boy has an ego.

But… if what he's saying is true… I can go home.

"I think I'll just walk, we're not far from my house and it's late. Ma will probably want to know who you are if she sees you drop me off."

Of course he could just drop me off around the corner.

This is just one of those moments where I need to walk to clear my thoughts.

"Wait Elissa," Angel boy grabs the hem of my jacket to stop me. "Be careful. I know how tempting it is to just- Kill Peter or Kate, but don't. Don't change fate and risk the world becoming worse than it already is."

Oh pineapple juice.

Why must he bring up my biggest concerns.

"That's what I worry about. But I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me here just to let people die."

He grins proudly at that. "No, but I knew you'd try."

Well.

Whatever that means.

My cue to leave!

"Bye Angel boy!"

Wow he has a deceptively adorable laugh.

None the less.

I should get home before it gets too late.

Damn how is it already quarter past one?

Time just slips away when you're talking about the balance of the universe.

Jeez, I could really go home couldn't I?

Home.

It sucks how badly I miss my parents.

And my friends.

But… What about Scott and Stiles. Hell, Lydia and Allison too.

Then of course… Mr. tall dark and brooding.

I could really help then.

If I stayed, would that mean I'd never see my real family again?

Well, one things for sure.

This _sucks_.

Also, my badass plot saving skills will have to be held off for a while.

Crap.

I miss _my _world.

But I… I _really _like this one too.

And I swear it's not because I get to see shirtless Derek _in person_ almost once a week.

Promise.

Ah shit.

What do I do?

"Tullia!"

MOTHER OF PENGUINS!

"Damnit Ma! Don't just pop out of a dark room like that."

She's seriously challenging Mr. Cactus for number one creeper.

"What do you think you're doing? Returning at two in the morning? I thought I told you that you were _grounded_."

Um. About that.

"Sorry. I really don't have a good excuse, I just got caught up on some things."

Turnip-Lady glares at me.

"I would punish you, but right now I'm going to let this slide. Your mid-term report came through, I'm very proud of you Tullia. But don't think you can come home so late again. Home by seven until your curfew lifts."

Argh crap.

Guess that isn't too bad.

"Now, go straight to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Well.

It could have gone worse.

Mother of cheesecake though, I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep.

I'm all about staying in the world where all my idols interact with me on a daily basis.

But, this isn't _my _world. I'm not Tullia Willmont. I'm not a sixteen-nearly-seventeen year old girl who's best friends with werewolves and knows the _future_.

I shouldn't be _here_.

Damn.

Don't cry.

I refuse to cry.

Think about something awesome.

Like cheesecake.

Cheesecake laden with cream and glazed fruits.

Yeah…

WOAH WHAT THE HELL IS- Oh never mind. Seems like Derek's paying a visit.

"Are you okay?"

_Chocolate cheesecake with strawberries and vanilla ice cream_.

"Fine," Ah crap. Even I can tell I'm lying. "Just- Lie here would you? Please?"

Come on Derek.

You can glare all you want, just lie next to me in bed.

"Please?"

He lets out an annoyed huff of breath as though he _hasn't _slept next to me before and finds the idea utterly exhausting.

But he slowly slides under the sheets after slipping off his shoes.

Derek Hale is in my room, lying next to me in bed because I _asked _him.

_And I shouldn't know how big of a deal that is_.

"I heard your heart. You were upset. I can smell it."

Ah jeez.

You really can't hide much from a werewolf can you?

_Especially one as awesome as Derek Hale_.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you know someone?" I'm looking at Derek Hale who is glaring at me from his position next to me in my bed. _Don't fangasm_. "That you know their past, present _and _future?"

Derek frowns and slowly shakes his head.

"Well that's how I feel. I feel like I know everything about everyone and I hate it. I don't like knowing so much," Damn bunch of angst tonight. "It makes me feel like I don't belong. That I'm intruding on all of your lives."

I've said too much.

There's only so much Derek can tolerate.

And now I look at him.

It feels so wrong to know so much about him.

And he knows hardly anything about me.

I guess… At least he knows about my brother. And a bit about my dad.

Finally Derek speaks.

"You're not sixteen."

Hah!

"I wish,"_ School, URGH_. "I'm sorry about all that. Thanks for checking up on me."

Derek glares.

But it softens.

"It's fine. I just finished dealing with your _friend_."

Only Derek can make the word friend sound like spawn-of-Satan.

"Scott I'm guessing? What did I miss?"

He huffs and rolls onto his back.

Yeah, I'm finding the ceiling pretty interesting too.

"The alpha killed a video store clerk tonight. I'm trying to teach him how to not die."

The sass is real.

"Scott's not _completely _useless. I think you need to relax a bit, he's only sixteen. Just a teen."

_Hence the title _Teen _Wolf_.

"It doesn't matter, because either he learns control, or the alpha kills him."

Well.

Seems like Derek has as many problems as I do.

"Everything needs to stop sucking," Derek is so _warm_. "Let's talk about something else."

Derek glares.

"So, I'm thinking I'll take tuesday off, so keep your schedule clear."

Also, the school will be shut down because of a mountain lion attack.

_But that's just a coincidence_.

"Why?"

He turns to me, an almost curious expression dawning on his face.

"You'll see," I tease. "Now, stop sleeping on the edge of the bed and come here."

Is it possible?

Will Derek… _Snuggle_ with me?

He glares.

I smirk.

Finally with a pained huff he shifts forward slightly and places a hesitant hand around my waist.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was seriously only teasing and-"

He glares, his eyes flashing icy blue.

"Okay never mind, I'm shutting up right now."

A quiet rumble sounds from him, almost as if he's scoffing without actually going to the _effort _of scoffing.

"Real mature," I scowl. "You're so insanely infuriating sometimes."

Oh G- Now he's friggin' _smug_.

_SMUG_.

"I don't know why I bother sometimes." Seriously how am I still _remotely_ coherent? Derek's hand is on resting on my _waist_. "At least you're wearing a shirt."

Derek blinks, and his lip twitches.

No.

_No._

"Don't you dare."

He quirks a brow.

"Nope. Stop. I have school tomorrow and it's already late- _early_ -enough as it is."

I am going to poke you as well for good measure.

Derek glares.

But proceeds to _not _take off his shirt.

Thank the lord of all that is cheesecake!

"Goodnight Tullia."

I grin and let my eyes fall closed. "Goodnight, and thanks again Derek."

Sleep.

Mmm.

Nice.

Warm.

Sleep.

Wait.

Alarm.

Not nice.

Very not nice.

ARGH!

Wait, why can't I move?

Oh shit.

Derek is- Derek is _still here_.

He is very much _still here_.

Currently he is curled up against me and completely encasing me with his arms.

No!

I'm trapped!

Trapped by an insanely hot werewolf that happened to kiss me not so long ago…

Yeah, maybe this isn't actually that bad.

I think I may just head back to sleep and-

"I think an alarm means you have to get up."

Oh haha Derek.

Very funny.

"Not if I choose to skip my morning practices. I'm all up for being late."

Derek doesn't even need to open his eyes to glare at me.

Weird…

"Also, you're currently making it very difficult for me to leave the bed."

Jeez that only made his hold on me _tighten_.

"Get up," he commands.

I'm so sick of you commanding me to do such mundane things!

I think I _know_ I have to get up.

"No."

Finally he opens his eyes, slowly.

Argh! Why do his eyes have to be so pretty, _and so close to my face_?

"Get. Up."

Honestly, saying something slower doesn't make it anymore threatening.

"Nope. I'm quite happy right here- Ah!"

Derek Hale you did _not _just _roll me off the bed_.

"That _hurt!_ And are you **laughing**?"

Yeah, nice. Real nice.

Quickly wipe the smile off your face before I turn around.

Real sneaky.

"Whatever. I'm going to go and practice."

Is he _following _me?

No.

I cannot focus on practice when he's around.

"Go home Derek."

_Home to the burnt remains of a house that used to be filled with your family_.

Actually, I can kinda see why he'd want to spend the night at my place.

Ah crap he's just leaning against the wall, silently judging me.

_Silent judging_.

"Alright seriously, I feel like you're critiquing my every move."

He glares.

I glare.

His lip twitches.

"You've gotten better. Maybe you will survive."

Oh.

_Thanks_.

"Good to know," I'm so glad it doesn't hurt to whack myself anymore. The bruises are finally starting to fade. "Have you gotten better? I'd like to think you're going to survive as well."

He glares.

But slowly steps forward.

"Let's see, shall we?"

Ah crap.

He's about to punch me isn't he.

"Derek."

His eyes are flashing blue!

Danger!

_Danger!_

"Derek seriously there are other ways to show that you know how to punch someone and-"

Duck!

Oh my G- He's using claws!

Not fair!

"Derek I'm still in my pajamas what the hell!"

He growls.

_He friggin' growls_.

"Damnit Derek! It's too early for this."

Fine. If he wants to fight then we'll fight.

Haha! Take that!

Get a pole jabbed into your chest buddy.

Oh crap.

He's captured my hands.

Ah! I'm going to be eaten!

"Nice try."

Wow. His breath washes over my face.

*Shudder.*

"I think it's only fair, because I won, that you let me drive you to school today."

MOTHER OF CHEESECAKE AND ALL THAT IS FLUFFY PENGUINS!

He's sliding his hand up and down my arm.

_I cannot handle this right now_.

"Yup." I nod furiously. "Anything you want."

_Smooth_.

Derek leans closer to run his nose along my cheek.

His mouth brushes against my face as he moves to whisper in my ear.

"Anything?"

Lord this is insanity!

I can not deal.

Nope.

No dealing.

Not here.

I am completely _deal-less_.

Without a deal.

"Derek you can have my friggin' car right now."

He pulls back, his breath washing over my face.

He has such pretty eyes!

This is unfair!

Nowhere is safe!

Everywhere I look is just a big bunch of _hotness_.

Can I catch a break please?

"Go get dressed."

And then he's turning around and walking back inside.

Oh my G- What is my life?

Is Derek _purposely _trying to make my brain stop working?

Because that isn't fair.

Nope.

Not fair at all.

Actually…

It's so unfair…

I may just have to do something about it.

Who's up for a shower?

I am.

Mwahaha!

*Cue evil plotting.*

Right.

This bra…

_And these_.

I think we're good.

Time to go take a shower.

Mhmm, showers are good.

Now!

To pull on my underwear and pants.

Now… to just… Make it downstairs without falling over.

Do I still have a sufficient amount of water droplets on me?

Yup.

Okay!

Let's see how this goes.

Oh look at that, Derek's leaning against the kitchen counter.

_This is going to be awesome_.

"Hey Derek," Hehe. "Think you could help me with this?"

That's right.

I'm getting him to help me zip up my Simpson's donut back zip dress.

MWAHAHA.

He doesn't move.

Just stands, frozen.

"Hmm, guess you don't want to help then. That's okay because-"

But suddenly he's there, steadying me with one hand as the other tugs the zipper up.

Damn why is he moving so slowly?

Is he actually _enjoying _this?

Argh! So not the plan.

"Hurry it up. I've got to make breakfast you perv."

He only huffs as he pulls back.

"You're the one who came downstairs asking for me to zip your dress up."

Well, he's got me there.

Good thing I've got breakfast to make.

My dear friend bacon, getting me out of a jam.

"I really don't want to go to school today," It's really weird having to make my own bacon. Normally Ma makes it for me. Hopefully I don't burn it. "I don't want to speak to my friends."

Nah, don't want to risk messing up the timeline more than I already had.

Stupid boy band guy and his stupid warnings and his stupid white beads of blindingness.

I reckon he's plotting with Mr. Cactus.

Derek raised a quisitive brow.

"I've suddenly come to realise my actions have consequences," Oh hey look! Ma brought about a dozen packets of bacon. _Yes_! "And I don't want to go to school because I know the whole day I'll be over thinking my words and actions which will end up giving me a headache."

Mmm, listen to the sizzle of bacon. It's a beautiful sound isn't it?

He glares, but his lip twitches.

OH DO YOU FIND ME AMUSING DEREK?

Does my obvious panic _amuse _you?

I'm so glad I could entertain you.

"Argh! I should have known better than to-"

Oh wait- why is his hand wrapping around my own?

Let me angrily flip my bacon in peace!

"I'll pick you up. Don't worry."

Ah yeah.

Derek Hale is definitely a cure to headaches.

But... I checked the schedule earlier. Kate's supposed to attack Derek this afternoon.

Guess I'll just have to figure out a way to get to his place to stop her.

I can do that right?

That wouldn't mess up the timeline and cause irreparable damage to the future?

Right?

URGH! Stupid Angel boy and his bleached hair!

May a flock of penguins assault him!

"Right," Oops I kind of dazed out there for a second. Whoopsies. "Yeah, I'll see you after school then. Now-" That's right! I know how to present a plate of bacon with dramatic flair! "-Eat up, Grumpy pants!"

Derek glares.

Hells yeah, score one for Tullia.

"So, did you manage to pick up on why my Ma left early this morning?"

He shook his head.

Hmm, hopefully nothing too urgent.

I feel kind of bad for practically ignoring Tulip-lady the last couple of days.

But, then again, I do have a bunch of crazy dogs to deal with.

I wonder how mad Derek would be if I called him a dog?

Yeah, better not try it.

"She's normally here for breakfast, guess we caught a break."

Derek's eyes flickered upward as he cut into the bacon.

"Don't want her to see you asking an older boy to zip up your dress?"

Oh my G- He's _smirking_.

At my expense.

The expense of _my dignity_.

"Oh come on! You enjoyed it, shut up about it," DAMMIT! Stop blushing!

My stupid cheeks.

And blood.

Urgh.

"Maybe," Derek allowed.

Wait.

Was he _teasing _me now?

I'm so done.

Utterly and entirely over all this bullsh-

"Tullia," Derek let out a soft breath as he placed down his utensils. Damn was he finished already?

Oh geez now he's just looking at me.

Derek Hale is _looking _at me.

How am I supposed to handle this?

He searches my eyes for another moment before the side of his lip twitched upwards. "You need to calm down. Your heart is racing."

FOR FUC-

ARGH!

No!

NO!

"Screw you and your-" I gesture vaguely. "Your- Just- Ah! Screw you Derek."

That's it I'm going to school.

To hell with Derek Hale and his mouth and his eyes and his _damn _teasing.

I can't believe it, I actually _miss _his glare!

Whatever, he isn't going to stalk me to school.

Nope.

I've got my bag and my jacket.

Ha! Derek, now you don't have to carry my jacket.

Wait.

Why are there more than one pair of footsteps?

Oh crap.

"Tullia," Oh lord he's grabbing my arm now. "Have a good day today."

Ah geez.

Is he smiling?

No- It's just a quirk of his lips.

That's still awfully painful to see, but it's better than a full blown smile.

"Right," Ah shucks, he's making me smile again. Stupid Derek. Beautiful, gorgeous, glaring Derek. "You too Derek."

Yes! My arm is freed again!

"I'll see you this afternoon."

Oh no he's turning away!

_Don't look at his butt_.

Damn… he has a _nice _butt.

Wait.

This afternoon?

Oh right.

_This_ afternoon.

The afternoon of Derek's torture.

And also, the night of the parent teacher conferences.

…_Awesome_.

* * *

Daww tullia, you tried to be a teeze girl but no one out teases Derek.

I love how they're in this cute lil phase where neither of them are 100% sure how to _tease _the other, but it's adorable to friggin' write and read!

*********This chapter is UN BETA'd, so sorry if it isn't at it's usual standard**********

_A massive HUGE GIANT thanks to everyone who's reviewed, fav'd and followed! All your support makes me want to cry and do a happy dance! Which I WILL NOW! Yay!_

I'm super sorry fore the lateness of this chapter. It's been written for MONTHS but I was going to wait for my beta to catch up. Poor thing is so busy IRL, so I'll post this to tie you guys over :3

Thanks for reading! And I'll see ya'll...

**Next time:**

See, right now Stiles is trying to talk to me.

And I'm trying very hard not to talk to him.

Also, I don't particularly want to talk to Scott… Or Lydia or Jackson or, well, pretty much anyone.

Why?

Well. There's the fact that my actions could create unforeseeable changes to the future.

Follow me on twitter for update notices, bonuses and quick responses: SPCMRose

**AND NOW ON TUMBLR:** SPCMRose (HoechlinIsLife)


End file.
